All Nighters WRH Style
by Alex is Bills Kleiner Android
Summary: The girls have a sugar fest to deal with Alex's problems when there friend drags Bill and Tom Kaulitz into Chatroom how will things end for these sugar high teens?
1. Chapter 1

All Nighters WRH Style

**A.N.** **this is what happens when I go to Colista's house and we have Pop.**

Georgs_Colista –COLISTA

MistressFang- Yes YOU

Ennapode…Zombies –Collette

NeonTrees –Allie

Ima_freakin_GENIUS –Alex

LoverBoi –Tom

SkittlesRock –Bill

Georgs_Colista: 

Ennapode…Zombies: TOMS HOT

Ima_freakin_GENIUS: Wait y r we in a chat room if were all at collettes?

Ennapode…Zombies: CUZ WE'RE AMAZING!!!!!!

Ima_Freakin_GENIUS: wait, I have to go get somebody!

**Ima_freakin_GENIUS has logged off**

Georgs_Colista: POP OMG MOUNTIAN FREAKING DEW

Ennapode…Zombies: OUCHHH stairs…..

Georgs _Colista: *kills stairs.*

**Ima_freakin_GENIUS has logged in**

**MistressFang has logged in**

Ennapode…Zomies: I GOT SCISSORS!... OHHH HIIness

Georgs_Colista: IT'S A NINJA…. No that's just collette's little brother

Ima_freakin_GENIUS: THE MELON JUMPERSS ARE AFTER ME

Ennapode…Zombies: RUN!

Georgs_Colista: Don't fall… TO LATE

MistressFang: Wait how did you know she fell?

Georgs_Colista: we r the same house… I heard her fall

Ima_freakin_Genius: You need to get ALLIEFIED

**NeonTrees has logged on**

NeonTrees: ITS PARTY TIME

Ennapode…Zombies: JAKEY

Ima_freakin_GENIUS: HE came home!!!

Georgs_Colista: HII JAKEY

NeonTrees: OMF

MistressFang: HOLY FLYING FUCK MONKEYS FROM HELL What r u bitchez on???

Ima_freakin_GENIUS: Absolutely nothing…

NeonTrees: SHANON tried to kill me

Ima_freakin_GENIUS: AWW kill her back

MistressFang: I have some people who need to see this

**SkittlesRock has logged on **

**LoverBoi has logged on**

Ima_freakin_GENIUS: Who r u

Georgs_Colista: Good question?????

Ennapode…Zombies: Strangers…. RUN *runs behind Alex*

MistressFang: Alex don't log off

Ima_freakin_GENIUS: *hides in emo corner*

SkittlesRock: NO don't hide

LoverBoi: Mistress, are any of these girls Hot?

Georgs_Colista: Ima_freakin_GENIUS is….. *laughs evilly*

Ima_freakin_Genius: Ich hasse dich *RUNS and hides*

SkittlesRock: NOO, tom u r a jerk.

LoverBoi: Lets see web cams!!!

Georgs_Colista: WHO ARE YOU

LoverBoi: we are Bill and Tom Kaulitz

NeonTrees: *screams* No way, NO WAY

Ima_freakin_GENIUS: I don't believe YOU

Georgs_Colista: Collette stop hiding

Ima_freakin_GENIUS: YOU TRAITOR, Collette get me a soda then come talk to the king of the pervs' he's urs.

LoverBoi: Why so mean?

Ima_freakin_GENIUS: because I had a bad day and I was sugar highing it away but now I'm not

SkittlesRock: I apologize for him, *sends GENIUS a giant bag of skittles*

Ima_freakin_GENIUS: Danke, hugs Bill and chugs soda Collette brought then eats skittles

***LoverBoi invites chatroom to webcam***

***MistressFang has accepted the webcam* **

***Ima_freakin_GENIUS has accepted the webcam***

LoverBoi: Nice shirt Alex, I like the shorts too

MistressFang: Tom leave her be

Ima_freakin_GENIUS: Ugh, perv I had volleyball.

MistressFang: anymore epic Serves??

Georgs_Colista: she beasted it all the way and got a candy bar for serving from one wall to another!!

SkittlesRock: WOW do you have a vid??? And that shirts cool I didn't know jerseys could be that cool

Ima_freakin_GENIUS: I designed it, for my team, we all got nick names on the back!!! And I'll link the vid

NeonTrees: Good to see hyperness coming back

SkittlesRock: That's a kick ass serve! And what does your say? I can't see it in the vid

LoverBoi: Beast? Nice, I REALLY like the shorts!!

Ima_freakin_GENIUS: COLLETTE GET OVER HERE

***Ennapode…Zombies has joined web cam***

LoverBoi: hey pretty lady!

Ennapode…Zombies: HI, sexy

Ima _freakin_GENIUS: I AM LEAVING NOWW

SkittlesRock: Come back tomarrow!!!

Ima_freakin_GENIUS: it is tomarrow… ill be on later I need some serious SUGAR!!

**Ima_freakin_GENIUS has logged out **

**SkittlesRock has logged out**

Bill reached over and slapped his brother. He had watched the girl, Ima_freakin_GENIUS appear in Collette's web cam to log her out and she looked loopy but still forlorn. Well after she fell down the stairs.

"WHAT?" Tom asked.

"Did you have to?" I said angrily for some reason I didn't like Tom messing with this girl. I didn't know why it bothered me but it did.


	2. Chapter 2

All Nighters WRH Style

Sleepovers, not safe?

**Same cast as last time soooo you should know them…**

LoverBoi: Hey girls

Ennapde…Zombies: 'Sup cutie???

MistressFang: Yea wats up Mr. Famous???

LoverBoi: Nothing had a fan party yesterday, no girls as cute as you though

Ennapode…Zombies: AW that's Cuz Ima Sexxy Skittle!!!!

MistressFang: UR a what???

Ennapode…Zombies: I don't know Alex said it yesterday…

MistressFang: WERE YOU HIGH???

NeonTrees: On what????

MistressFang: anything????

NeonTrees: I don't remember

LoverBoi: wish I had seen this….

MistressFang: I don't…

Georgs_Colista: It was funny…. Wheres Bill today??

LoverBoi: he'll be on later where's the Genius???

Ennapode..Zombies: Shes in the corner….

LoverBoi: WTF

Georgs_Colista: she lost her temper at the tournament today..

NeonTrees: that bitch deserved it LMFAO

MistressFang: Any casualties???

LoverBoi: Wait what??

Ennapode..Zombies: WRH is at my house because Alex has a bball tournament here and we all wanted to watch it… the team was playin' street ball and Alex got very angry… Alex would be the Genius FYI

Georgs_Colista: one girl had a bloody nose and this little girl got squashed…

LoverBoi: WTF

MistressFang: LOL remember last time at her volleyball game…

NeonTrees: Yes that was funny her own team member right in the head…

Georgs_Colista: I think she broke her finger…

MistressFang: AWWW *sends hug* anyway we r gossiping

LoverBoi: we should talk about me!

Ennapode…Zombies: YES!

SkittlesRock has logged on

SkittlesRock: hey

LoverBoi: Oh hey Bill when did u get on

SkittlesRock: dork im right next to you

LoverBoi: Oh yah…

MistressFang: Stupids

SkittlesRock: *reads all above posts* LOOK WHAT HAPPENS WHEN IM GONE

NeonTrees: Yes, it's all so insane… CUZ IM HERE

MistressFang: Get Alex to get her ass on here we need her insaneness…

Ennapode…Zombies: she won't come…

SkittlesRock: tell her I said please? ;)

NeonTrees: she will be on in like 5 seconds

MistressFang: LMFAO

Ima_freakin_GENIUS has logged in

Ima_freakin_GENIUS: GRRP FACE COMPUTER!!!!

Georgs_Colista: DON'T KILL THE COMPUTER

Ima_freakin_GENIUS: ugh I NEED CHOCOLATE

MistressFang: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

SkittlesRock: y not?

MistressFang: TO MUCH SUGAR

Ima_freakin_GENIUS: YUMMYYYY brb

NeonTrees: GUMMI BEARS

Ima_freakin_GENIUS: ich bin die Gummi bear ich bin die Gummi bear

NeonTrees: GUMMI GUMMI GUMMI GUMMI GUMMI BEAR ohh jahh

LoverBoi: you're a Gummi Bear????

NeonTrees: invisible hinjothic brear!!!

Georgs_Colista: VAULT…. I FOUND THE VAULT

MistressFang: This is not safe…

LoverBoi: can I see some web cams????

Ima_freakin_GENIUS: AHHHHH the floor molested my ASS

SkittlesRock: WHAT how is that possible???

Ima_freakin_GENIUS: idk it just is! AHHHHHH THERES A WALLL THERE

Georgs_Colista: AND STAIRS

Ima_freakin_GENIUS: OWWWWWWWWW the table BIT me

Ennapode…Zombies: RABIES!!

LoverBoi: Com on you guys, be nice I want to see this.

Ima_freakin_GENIUS: NEVER

*Ennapode…Zombies invites chatrrom to webcam*

*Georgs_Colista invites chatroom to webcam*

*NeonTrees invites chatroom to webcam*

*Chatroom accepts*

MistressFang: COLOR… I NEED SUNGLASSES

NeonTrees: B jealous of my amazingness

Ima_freakin_GENIUS: its awesomeness

NeonTrees: OH WELL

LoverBoi: You girls are hysterical, wish people in Germany were like you

Ennapode…Zombies: I wish guys in America were as HOTT as u!

LoverBoi: well no one is as hot as me

Ima_freakin_GENIUS: NIEN his name is…. BILL KAULITZ!! He's hotter and awesomer and NICER, and NOT PERVY

SkittlesRock: SHE TOLD YOU! Thanks Genius

Ima_Freakin_GENIUS: No prob….

Ennapode…Zombies: SHES BLUSHING!!!!

Ima_freakin_GENIUS: AMMM NOOOOTTTTTTT

Georgs_Colista: *laughs hysterically* yes u are…

Ima_freakin_GENIUS: throws Scissors at Collette

SkittlesRock: SCISSORS

Ennapode…Zombies: MY SCISSORS don't throw them at me, MINE

Georgs_Colista: *hides from alex's wrath*

MistressFang: You all are tooooo crazy for me!!

SkittlesRock: I wanna go to that party it looks like FUN!!

LoverBoi: YEA y aren't we invited.

Ennapode…Zombies: turn on a webcam join the fun.

*SkittlesRock invites chatroom to webcam*

*LoverBoi invites Chatroom to webcam*

Ennapode…Zombies: SHIRTLESS YESSSSs

MistressFang: Loving the Eight Pac TOMMI

Ima_Freakin_GENIUS: BILL I LOVE UR HAIR *pouts in jealousy*

SkittlesRock: It's natural….

Ima_freakin_GENIUS: Lucky…

Ennapode…Zombies: TOM U LOOK YUMMY

LoverBoi: your welcome to find out

MistressFang: Collette back off… he's not urs

Ennapode…Zombies: HE'S NOT URS EITHER

MistressFang: YOU JUST WANT HIM IN BED

Ennapode…Zombies: He just wants a girl in his bed so it works right?!!!

LoverBoi: NO need to fight, You can both have me!!

NeonTrees: DISTURBED MY MIND IS DISTURBED NOW

Georgs_Colista: Ewww…..

Ima_freakin_GENIUS: *returns from getting more soda and sees above posts* OH GOD YOU PERVS GET ME AWAY FROM HERE AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH *hides in corner*

SkittlesRock: *agrees with GENIUS*

Ima_freakin_GENIUS: Igtg guys I have to hit the shower, if I don't hit the sack early my coach'll have my head

MistressFang: It's 2 am there… IT'S NOT EARLY

Ima_Freakin_GENIUS: for me it is…

SkittlesRock: Guten Nacht

*Ima_freakin_GENIUS has signed off*

Alex sighed and let the façade fade as she stared at the frozen image of Bill. She let her finger trail over the image as she stood up. It was so much easier to pretend to be happy over chat. She picked up the razor of her bag as she walked toward the shower. No one heard her crying over the sound of the faucet.


	3. Chapter 3

All Nighters WRH Style

**A.N. - okay here's the thing, you may think I'm just crazy but A LOT of this stuff is from my real life… YES MISTRESS I am talking to you.**

DrummerKing- Gustav  
RockOut- Georg

Ima_freakin_GENIUS: I want to go swimming  
Ennapode…Zombies: its midnight…  
Georgs_Colista: Alex I don't want to freeze!!!  
Ima_freakin_GENIUS: its not COLD outside  
Ennapode…Zombies: true  
NeonTrees: I wish I was there  
Ima_freaking_GENIUS: if you did your homework you would be here!  
Ennapode…Zombies: SHAME! I have twice your amount of homework and I'M always done!  
NeonTrees: BUT YOU PEOPLE ARE SMART  
Georgs_Colista: Im not smart…  
NeonTrees: Compared to me.  
Ima_freakin_GENIUS: You're just blonde  
MistressFang: SCHOOL GOING LOSERS!!!  
Ima_freakin_GENIUS: JAR HEAD  
MistressFang: I could whoop your ASS  
Ima_freakin_GENIUS: LOLOLOL I could so beat you  
Georgs_COlista: Mistress You don't know what your getting into  
NeonTrees: She's DANGEROUS  
MistressFang: I have a video  
Ima_freakin_GENIUS: so do I…  
Ennapode..Zombies: This will be funny if the Twins get on.  
Ima_freakin_GENIUS: LOLOLOL I have THE video mistress…  
_____________________________________________________________________________________

*LoverBoi has logged on*  
*SkittlesRock has logged on*  
*DrummerKing has logged on*  
*RockOut has logged on*

* * *

SkittlesRock: HEY, we have people for you to meet.  
LoverBoi: meet Gustav and Georg, I know they aren't as impressive as me but they are pretty cool  
RockOut: hey, im georg  
DrummerKing: Hallo, I am obviously Gustav  
Ima_freakin_GENIUS: Guten Tag  
Georgs_Colista: *falls out of chair* hi..  
NeonTrees: HIIIII  
Ima_freakin_GENIUS: *laughs hysterically at friend falling out of chair* OWWW cats have claws  
SkittlesRock: Yes, LOL  
NeonTrees: AARON ATE MY CUPCAKE  
MistreesFGang: How dare she..  
Ennapode…Zombies: There's a cat in my banana SHE KILLED MY BANANA. That was my banana :'(  
LoverBoi:………  
Ima_freakin_GENIUS: I LOVE YOUR SCREENNAME GUSTAV sorry for the delay I was arguing with the melon jumper…  
RockOut: What is a Melon Jumper  
DrummerKing: Thanks and what is a melon jumper  
Ima_freakin_GENIUS: OMB dork faces it's a CAT  
SkittlesRock: OMB????  
MistressFang: TELL HIM ALEX  
Ima_freakin_GENIUS: NOOOOOOOOOOOOO  
Ennapode…Zombies: *laughs hysterically*  
NeonTrees: OMF OMFB she wishes… LOl this is funny  
Ima_freakin_GENIUS: I hate you ALLL

MistressFang: Ima tell him if you wont!!!!

Ima_freakin_GENIUS: NO U WONT

SkittlesRock: tell who what????/

Georgs_Colista: SHE SWEARS WITH YOUR NAME

Ima_freakin_GENIUS: YOU DIE!

LoverBoi: Oh my Bill WHY NOT ME?!?!?

Ima_freakin_GENIUS: CUZ ur a whore… OH AND hey GEORGS_Colista

Georgs_Colista: HOW DARE YOU

RockOut: WAIT that's my name!!

Ima_freakin_GENIUS: Yes.. SHE LOVES YOU

Georgs_Colista: ALEX IM SO MAD AT YOUUUU!!!

SkittlesRock: WAITT you compared me to GOD

Ima_freakin_GENIUS: and god lost.. CONFESSION TIME FOR ME

Ennapode…Zombies: THIS IS AWESOME I wish I had popcorn; Alex and Colista are both RED only Alex is redder!

MistressFang: *grabs popcorn and sits by Collette*

LoverBoi: Hey ill join you two *sites in between Collette and the mistress*

DrummerKing: I should have been in this chatroom a long time ago!!!!!!!!!!!

Ima_freakin_GENIUS: AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH I'm so getting out of here!

SkittlesRock: No please don't go, its more fun when you're here!!

Ima_freakin_GENIUS: no its not…

NeonTrees: ALEX NOT AGAIN

LoverBoi: Mistress Do you know what's going on??/

MistressFang: ALEX!!!! Ugh you'll find out.

Georgs_Colista: ALEX THAT'S NOT TRUE

Ima_freakin_GENIUS: I KNOW IT IS you don't have to lie to me!

SkittlesRock: Come on Alex, what's wrong, I didn't mean to say anything that would hurt you…

Ima_freakin_GENIUS: IM FINE, can't anyone just leave me ALONE!!

MistressFang: Alex what happened???

Ima_freakin_GENIUS: I SAID IM FINE GOD!! JUST LEAVE ME THE HELL ALONE IT NOT UR PROBLEMS ANYWAY

* Ima_freakin_GENIUS has logged off*

SkittlesRock: WHAT DID I DO????

MistressFang: its okay Bill it's not your fault she has Issues

Georgs_Colista: NOO!!!!!!!!!!

Ennapode…Zombies: …and she's GONE!!!!!!!!

NeonTrees: COLLETTE! TELL ME YOU PUT THE SCISSORS RAZORS KNIFES AND TACKS AWAY BEFORE SHE CAME OVER!!

Ennapode…Zombies: NO that's her business

Georgs_Colista: I HAVE TO GO FIND HER

SkittlesRock: WHATS GOING ON!!!

MistressFang: SHES GOING TO KILL ME but… here

LoverBoi: SHE HAS ISSUES

SkittlesRock: OH MY GOD! WHAT! WHY! HEILIG SHIESSE

LoverBoi: Okay she needs help….

Georgs_Colista: she's hiding in the bathroom again…

RockOut: we are coming to America soon right????

SkittlesRock: I hope so.. I need to go talk to Jost…

Bill stared at the picture on the screen, the girl in the picture looked nothing like the life filled girl he had seen over webcam. The girls stomach was so cut up he wondered how she moved, tears pulled the eyeliner down her face in thick black tracks, he could even see pins stuck into her body and the caption, 'Save our teens Before they kill each other or themselves'. He couldn't think that the girl in the picture was Alex he couldn't.


	4. WTH is she on?

All Nighters WRH Style

WTF is she smoking

Ima_freakin_GEINUS: HIIIII!!!! ALLL

MistressFang: your not going to go all freaky on us again are you

Ima_freakin_GEINUS: no…. SORRY BOUT THAT

SkittlesRock: Its okay…

NeonTrees: Collette's the one you Gotzz to watch out for!

Georgs_Colista: Yea…

LoverBoi: you guys having a sugar party again??

Ennapode…Zombies: all w

eek b

aby b

et yo

u wis

h you

could

be he

re ri

ght n

ow !!

!!!!

LoverBoi: what??

Ima_freakin_GEINUS: "all week baby bet you wish you could be here right now!!!!"

LoverBoi: I do but why write like that

Ennapode…Zombies: Because my dear Gancanagh, I feel like it!

Ima_freakin_GEINUS: Hes german not Irish Collette…

SkittlesRock: my dear WHAT???

Georgs_Colista: LMFAO so true

NeonTrees: for some of us who aren't smart EXPLAIN

MistressFang: What is she smoking?

Ima_freakin_GEINUS: 1 it's a irish fey known for seducing human women… and 2 no she's not

LoverBoi: I don't know whether to be flattered or offended.

RockOut: LMFAO

DrummerKing: BURN!

LoverBoi: THAT WASN'T A BURN I'm not even sure its an insult…

Ennapode…Zombies: sfhjsfksfugfg *Stupid brother with nerf gun*

Ima_freakin_GEINUS: HES AFTER ME dammit ATTACK OF THE MIDGETS

NeonTrees: im glad Quin and Carrie are at Grandmas

Georgs_Colista: Y AREN"T THEY ASLEEP YET they usually are??

SkittlesRock: your being attacked by little kids?

Ima_freakin_GEINUS: was* I was being attacked by little kids.

Ennapode…Zombies: You are a titanic biscuit that likes to fatten rice!

NeonTrees: ….

Ennapode…Zombies: You are a tender woman who likes to squeeze monster cocks

Ima_freakin_GENIUS: which one of us??

Ennapode…Zombies: ksdfjsfhdjskhfhsdj – I am a magenta perpetrator who likes to upset lice- You are a handsome man who likes to FistFuck hell hounds

SkittlesRock: she is disturbing

LoverBoi: who is she talking to???

NeonTrees: Everyone and no one

Ima_freakin_GENIUS: COLLETTE WANTS TO EAT EDIBLE BODY PAINTS OFF OF AN ASS NAKED TOM BEFORE THEY REALLY GET GOING *laughs evilly*

Georgs_Colista: She says Tom is not her lover cheese????

LoverBoi: Cheese.. I AM NOT CHEESE.. edible body paints I NEED SOME OF THOSE

Ennapode…Zombies: You are a stripped attorney who likes to kiss kangaroo's

Ennapode…Zombies: you are a clumsy lobster who likes to grow seaweed

Ennapode…Zombies: You are a beautiful Hobo who likes to shit on geemo

Ennapode…Zombies: You are a pink condom who likes to kiss book shelves

Ennapode…Zombies: You are a fragile bastard who likes to clothe nipples

Ennapode…Zombies: You are a big clown who likes to gulp lesbians

Ennapode…Zombies: IT WAS BOTH OF US, with help of the interweb!!

MistressFang: WHAT IS SHE ON!!!

Ima_freakin_GENIUS: NOTHING: that's the scary part

NeonTrees: YOU ARE PERVS

Ima_Freakin_GENIUS: why yes I am… Collette, Tom, The Mistress, and occasionally Colista as well anyone else

RockOut: Gustav and I EVEN Bill sometimes!

Ima_Freakin_GENIUS: fhfhsahufhsdhf *stairs are not fun to fall down*

Ennapode…Zombies: we wouldn't have this problem if you weren't jumping down them

Georgs_Colista: ALEX do you have to get attacked by inanimate object EVERY DAY????

Ima_freakin_GENIUS: Ask them THEY ARE OUT TO GET ME!!!!!

MistressFang: HOLY SHIZZNICKLES YA'LL HAVE LOST IT!

Ennapode…Zombies: I NEVER HAD IT I WAS BORN WITH OUT VIRGINITY

Ima_freakin_GENIUS: She wasn't talking about that THAT

Ennapode…Zombies: So says 'The Sexy Skittle'

Ima_freakin_GENIUS: straight from her mouth!

Georgs_Colista: That's not the only thing that's comin out her mouth.

Ima_freakin_GENIUS: no theres…. THAT'S STAYING IN MY BRAIN!!!! Lmfao skittles r yummy under certain circumstances//

NeonTrees: OMF ALEX NOO!!! You disturbed me greatly!!!!!! I didn't want to know that!!!!

Georgs_Colista: YES KEEP THAT IN YOUR HEAD'

LoverBoi: Naww come on Alex tell us what your thinkin'

MistressFang: NAW Tom she ain't thinkin' bout you!! TELL US ALEX TELL US

Georgs_Colista: NOO DON'T

Ima_freakin_GENIUS: SKITTLE FLAVORED CONDOMS ARE YUMMY

MistressFang: THEY MAKE THOSE y was I not informed

Ennapode…Zombies: im pretty sure they don't Alex just wants some cuz SOMEONE likes SKITTLES

SkittlesRock: I have nothing to say here….

Ima_Freakin_GENIUS: I lovest Disney MUSIK

NeonTrees: nice subtle subject change there

MistressFang: I wish there was someone like you freaks in my unit…

Ennapode…Zombies: HA THEY WOULD EAT YOU

MistressFang: …. Okay then

Ima_freakin_GENIUS: jeder wird, hier zum Mann. SOGAR DU! Augen wie ein Alder, un ein Herz aus Stahl, Ihr musst alles wagen, dach der Kampf wir hart! Was fang' ich mit euch Chaoten an? Jetzt passt auf und hort gut zu!....... Sie ein mann! Ihr musst so schnell sien, wie wildes wasser. Sei ein mann! Ihr musst so stark sien, wie ein Taifun! Sie ein mann! Ihr musst so hiess sien, wie Hollenfeuer! Geheimnisvoll zugliech so wie der MOND!!!!!!!!

SkittlesRock: wow… did you come up with that???

LoverBoi: WTF

Georgs_Colista: STOP WATCHING FOREIGN DISNEY

NeonTrees: ENGLISH ALEX ENGLISH

Ima_freakin_Genius: NIEN

LoverBoi: that's Disney????

Ima_freakin_GENIUS: Mulan.. DORKS

MistressFang: U R THE DORK

Ima_freakin_GENIUS: Jah, THAT'S CUZ IM SMARt miss 16 year old 8th grader

Ennapode…Zombies: IMA HYPER LOSER and Alex your to smart to be a dork you're a nerd no you're a GENIUS *laughs hysterically*

MistressFang: I joined the Military, I will kill you

Ima_freakin_GENIUS: NEVER I CAN STILL BEAT YOUR ASS lol I could take out any one of you even King Perv with his six pack

LoverBoi: I think NOTTTTTTT

SkittlesRock: Tom you can't fight worth shit

LoverBoi: TRAITOR

Ennapode…Zombies: We already knew that Dolt.

NeonTrees: HYPER LOSER

Ennapode…Zombies: YES

LoverBoi: I'm not sure if hotness is enough to save you all..

Ennapode…Zombies: Yet you still want to fuck me!!

LoverBoi: well… That's all I want

MistressFang: that's all you would want anyway

LoverBoi: True…

SkittlesRock: I think your cool your not always trying to be normal like most people you are OPPOSITE of automatic.

NeonTrees: There's no real love in you!!! *sings entire song while sister glares evilly*

Ima_freakin_GENIUS: sing with Allie kills sister

SkittlesRock: you guys are mean

NeonTrees: U HAVE NEVER MEET MY SISTER

MistressFang: this is true!

Ima_freakin_GENIUS: MY MOM WONT LET ME GET A MOHAWK

Ennapode…Zombies: But she used to have ONE!!

Ima_freakin_GENIUS: I KNOWW

LoverBoi: UR MOM HAD A MOHAWK

Georgs_Colista: y does that sound like a Yo mamma joke???

SkittlesRock: Alex ur parents r crazy

Ima_freakin_GENIUS: I KNOW THEY ARE AND YES SHE HAD A MOHAWK

LoverBoi: Well Ladies I have an interview to attend so I must go the rest of the guys to..

Ima_freakin_GENIUS: BYEEEEE

Ennapode…Zombies: DREAM OF ME TOMMI!!!

Georgs_Colista: good bye

NeonTrees: Peace out yo!

LoverBoi: I will Collette don't worry!!!

A.N.- OKAY lol. I love this chappy and before anyone asks Yes I know I belong in the asylum and No mistress You will not send them after me. OKAY some of this is TRUE like my mom using to have a Mohawk (horrid English). And Dolt face I told you I would tell the world what you said!! I wrote this extra long Chap for a reviewer named…. Lpwriter4life! Okay Good by and once again to Collette, yes dolt face you are the coolest hyper loser ennapode out there with a following of zombies. BUT I STILL WONT ADD ANY OF we don't Belong until you write your Fiction!!


	5. Chapter 5

All Nighters WRH Style

Ima_freakin_GENIUS: last day of freedom tomorrow what do we do????

SkittlesRock: what do you mean?

Ennapode…Zombies: they go home tomarrow and school starts the next day

LoverBoi: SCHOOL! What grade??

NeonTrees: wouldn't you like to know??

MistressFang: they wont ever tell you!! LOL PEDAFELIA

Georgs_Colista: Allie you got your homework done??

NeonTrees: yes

DrummerKing: homework B4 skool??

Ennapode…Zombies: DERR!!!!

Ima_freakin_GENIUS: mine was done around three days into break

NeonTrees: well :p to you!

Ima_freakin_GENIUS: BLAH its cuz you're lazy!!

NeonTrees: AM NOT

Georgs_Colista: just a procrastinator like myself!

Ima_freakin_GENIUS: DOLT you go to public school you don't have summer homework!!

MistressFang: Catholic Freaks!!

NeonTrees: I'm a Baptist smart one

Ima_freakin_GENIUS: Jahh, mistress you are the catholic not I

MistressFang: Dorks, Catholic SCHOOL dorks!

SkittlesRock: if ur not catholic why go to a catholic school??

LoverBoi: good point, do you where uniforms

Ima_freakin_GENIUS: Cuz my parents are dorks and YES perv I must wear a uniform but they don't look like you think they do they look bad on everyone!!

NeonTrees: I don't have to

Ima_freakin_GENIUS: next year you will..

RockOut: you go to different schools?

MistressFang: we all do and I live in a different state!

Ennapode…Zombies: ALEX needs to come to my skool and get away from those evil preps

SkittlesRock: I hated school

LoverBoi: yea it sux

Ima_freakin_GENIUS: theres nothing wrong with school it's the students and Collette meine Muter wont Allow me to

NeonTrees: ENGLISH ONLY

Ima_freakin_GENIUS: NEIN

DrummerKing: LOL

Ennapode..Zombies: FRENCH

Georgs_Colista: SPANISH

MistressFang: JAPANESE

Ima_freakin_GENIUS: GERMAN

NeonTrees: ENGLISH

DrummerKing: English or German

SkittlesRock: im with Gustav on this

LoverBoi: would you guys get mad if we talked about you on air???

MistressFang: random… and HELL YES

Ennapode…Zombies: No way Baby

MistressFang: He isn't yours

Ennapode…Zombies: he isn't yours either!

LoverBoi: No need to fight there's enough of me to share!

Ima_freakin_GENIUS: Freaks..

NeonTrees: PERVS!!

SkittlesRock: would you be mad??

Georgs_Colista: I don't think Alex has the emotional capacity to get mad at you Bill

Ima_freakin_GENIUS: AHHHH *colista you DIE*why would I care if more people I don't know hate me?/

RockOut: hate you… More??

MistressFang: you have crazy fans and people believe Alex is a vampire cuz she dresses like Bill

Ennapode…Zombies: I concur!!

SkittlesRock: so yes, no can we??

Ima_freakin_GENIUS: YES... if you want

Georgs_Colista: Okay

NeonTrees: IDC

Ennapode…Zombies: I concur with Alex

MistressFang: NOOOOOO

LoverBoi: your over ruled sweetheart

MistressFang: GO FUCK YOURSELF

LoverBoi: I can do that

Ennapode…Zombies: I CAN HELP

NeonTrees: EWWWWWWWW

Ima_freakin_GENIUS: (no comment) BRB

Georgs_Colista: MY GOD

RockOut: God most definantly has nothing to do with that

SkittlesRock: PLEASE don't encourage him

DrummerKing: To late..

NeonTrees: You disturb me *I USED A BIG WORD*

Ennapode…Zombies: that was not a big word

Georgs_Colista: That's cuz your smart

MistressFang: I'm with Collette

NeonTrees: …RANDOMNESS I saw you at fashion week

DrummerKing: you mean you saw Bill and Tom Georg and I weren't there

RockOut: Wait I thought you were in America not Milan

NeonTrees: the T.V. LOL

Ennapode…Zombies: COMPUTER! you mean the computer Allie

MistressFang: Yea, oh Bill Alex *LOVED* your pants

Ima_freakin_GENIUS: WTF is- AHHH CASEY HOW COULD YOU!!

MistressFang: I AM EVIL

LoverBoi: Your name is Casey

Ima_freakin_GENIUS: so am I

Ennapode…Zombies: this is funny, I don't think Alex is the only one who liked Bills pants..

Georgs_Colista: YES!! Lol Bill's very TIGHT pants

Ima_freakin_GENIUS: you are just jealous cuz Bill looks better than you in Skinnies, well always but anyway

Georgs_Colista: Maybe… (not that I wish I looked like a boy)

Ima_freakin_GENIUS: MAN looked like A MAN

Georgs_Colista: FINE

Ima_freakin_GENIUS: A heart is not a plaything a heart is not a toy but if you want yours broken just give it to a boy boys they like to play with things to see what makes them run and when it comes to kissing they do it just for fun, so to fall in love with a boy it takes a lot of nerve you see my friend you need a man to get what you deserve! *now does that sound like Bill??*

NeonTrees: NOPE lol you memorized that… Guess Bill's a man and Tom's a boy!!

SkittlesRock: I had no idea girls were do pervy, they always think we are..

Ima_freakin_GENIUS: most aren't we are just Awesomazing!!

Ennapode…Zombies: YES I'm the most awesomazing hyper loser dolt face ennapode with an army of zombies and melon jumpers with scissors EVER!!

LoverBoi: I think ur the only one… EVER

Ima_freakin_GENIUS: Im the most Amazingness, genius, athletic, FREAK ever!

MistressFang: YA'LL r soo weird

NeonTrees: YES

Georgs_Colista: 100%

Ima_freakin_GENIUS: undoubtedly

Ennapode…Zombies: always

MistressFang: *shakes head at friends' weirdness*

DrummerKing: HA outside the window this guys getting arrested!

LoverBoi: WHAT COOL

Ima_freakin_GENIUS: Handcuffs…

Georgs_Colista: KIRO

Ennapode…Zombies: KIRO

NeonTrees: Kiro!

Ima_freakin_GENIUS: KIRO

MistressFang: Simultaneous… I am so missing something…

Ima_freakin_GENIUS: Mike, the deer, and KIRO

Georgs_Colista: AHHH brain disturbed!!

LoverBoi: WTF

SkittlesRock: Yes WTF

MistressFang: Shizznickles Ya'll have lost it…

Ima_freakin_GENIUS: Jah, … As I was searching for some cookies in a cookie jar…

Georgs_Colista: I REALIZED SOME DAYS ARE MEANT TO PRESS RESTART

SkittlesRock: what about Cookies

Ennapode..Zombies: they lost me this time…

Georgs_Colista: it's a song by Cinema Bizarre called Out of Love

LoverBoi: I heard them, they are not so great

MistressFang: Yea Alex showed me them they aren't very good.

Ima_freakin_GENIUS: NIEN they are second only to TOKIO HOTEL

NeonTress: Like metro station

Georgs_Colista: Linkin Park

Ennapode..Zombies: THE BIRTHDAY MASSACRE

LoverBoi: SAMY deluxe is the best!!

Ima_freakin_GENIUS: NEVER ANYWAY IM MAD NOW BYEEEEEEE


	6. Chapter 6

All Nighters WRH Style

Bill lounged against the coach answering the questions as they came, then finally came the one ever present question about relationships.

"Well," he said smiling.

"We met some girls," Tom said.

"There's nothing official" Bill said

"But there's something there" Tom finished.

* * *

_*Ima_freakin_GENIUS has logged on*_

_*SkittlesRock has logged on*_

* * *

SkittlesRock: hey, where's everyone else

Ima_freakin_GENIUS: at school, well casey is probably asleep cuz, its like 7 am there but yea.

SkittlesRock: aren't you at school?

Ima_freakin_GENIUS: YEPP!! But my teachers love me so I spend hours in the computer lab, and now that I have broken the sonic walls… they were bothering me soo I smashed THEM!!!

SkittlesRock: LOL nice one, hey Alex can I ask you something…

Ima_freakin_GENIUS: sure!!!! Wait… I must get rid of prying class mates!!

SkittlesRock: okay…

Ima_freakin_GENIUS: annoying mother fuckers!!! Anyway what were you going to say?

SkittlesRock: well I know we haven't actually met but I was wondering if you would be my girlfriend?

Ima_freakin_GENIUS: of course, hmmmmmmmm guess I'm not going to the dance after all…

SkittlesRock: ???

Ima_freakin_GENIUS: dances are kind of fun and the best part is dancing with guys every one else likes but I cant do that so im not going ;)

SkittlesRock: Lmfao nice….

Ima_freakin_GENIUS: YEP wait, ugh art class I got to go

* * *

_*Ima_freakin_GENIUS has logged off*_

* * *

Alex sat back in the chair staring at the computer. The girl sitting next to her watched as a large smile spread over her face, the girl edged away and walked over to a cluster of girls across the room. Alex rolled her eyes as she saw them throwing glances her way. She didn't pause till a guy stepped in front of her and she almost ran into him.

"Look where you're going Dolt," she saw no reason to be kind to people who treated her like shit.

"Well, vampire? The boy dragged the last word out? I was going to ask what had made your day but I guess not!"

"Why so you can make fun of me blonde one!" she darted around him to her locker grabbed her binder and made it to art class in the nick of time.

"LOOK OUT" yelled the only black girl in the room. Alex jerked her arm slamming back hard into a guy's side. The guy, who had been shaking him but inches from her, stumbled away.

"Bitch!" he swore, "SHE SLAPPED ME!" he whined at the teacher who shrugged.

_(After school)_

SkittlesRock: where's Allie and Casey???

Ennapode…Zombies: LOL Casey, idk but Allie has to share her comp with like 5 siblings.

LoverBoi: hey Ennapode, where comin' to America in a few weeks, you wanna chill you know just the two of us ;)

Ennapode….Zombies: Mhmm sounds like fun... ;)

Ima_freakin_GENIUS: keep those conversations where no one else can hear please!!

Georgs_Colista: yes please, why are you guys coming to America ????

SkittlesRock: We have a signing in L.A.

Ima_freakin_GENIUS: awww so far away…

LoverBoi: Really

Ima_freakin_GENIUS: Yea, jdsfhdsjfhuyghhj

SkittlesRock: ???

Ennapode…Zombies: Alex did you just fall AGAIN!

Ima_freakin_GENIUS: yes OWWWW

LoverBoi: what happened???

Ima_freakin_GENIUS: I fell and the floor hurt my butt GREATLY

Ennapode…Zombies: LMFAO good job

Georgs_Colista: Did the floor molest you again??

Ima_freakin_GENIUS: YESS! Lol like at your house!!!! Anyway my butt really hurts….

LoverBoi: Bill will make it feel better

Ima_freakin_GENIUS: UMmmmmm… *crash* falls out of chair AGAIN!!!

SkittlesRock: TOM you are such a fucking perv…

Ennapode…Zombies: Alex would like that very much

Georgs_Colista: well he is her boy friend

Ennapode…Zombies: WHAT no one told me this!!!!!!!!!!!!!

LoverBoi: LOL apparently not

Georgs_Colista: how much you wanna bet she's redder than a cherry tomato????

Ima_freakin_GENIUS: no need to guess we all know that I turn Florissant neon every time I get the least bit embarrassed…

LoverBoi: isn't neon a description

Ima_freakin_GENIUS: NEON is a gas that is RED!

SkittlesRock: She told YOU

LoverBoi: you didn't know neither

Ima_freakin_GENIUS: ITS EITHER not neither, Either

LoverBoi: umm…

SkittlesRock: LMFAO

Ima_freakin_GENIUS: DOLTS!

Ennapode…Zombies: Pi! 3.

Ima_freakin_GENIUS: actually 3.

LoverBoi: what the hell

SkittlesRock: its math….

Ennapode…Zombies: ITS CIRCLES anyway I have an essay to write Good Bye

_*Ennapode…Zombies has logged off*_

_*MistressFang has logged in*_

MistressFang: HEY

Ima_freakin_GENIUS: HI

SkittlesRock: you are late to the party!

LoverBoi: yea, late!

MistressFang: I was working out!!

Ima_freakin_GENIUS: hmm I got some a that to do…

LoverBoi: girls work out?!?!?!?!

Ima_freakin_GENIUS: uh yea how else do we kick guys' asses across the floor??

SkittlesRock: umm you don't??

Georgs_Colista: If ur Alex and have shit faces to deal with you do…

SkittlesRock: what!

LoverBoi: Hm, they cant do that! I think Bill's going to kill them…. He might not look dangerous but I think im very glad im not them right now….

MistressFang: Alex why don't you just kill them I mean that's what you always do….

Ima_freakin_GENIUS: cuz there's to many… and what time is- OH SHIT I have to go MY COACHES GONNA KILL ME

Georgs_Colista: WHAT OH SHIT ur right Lemmer will have our asses on a platter!

* * *

_*Ima_freakin_GENIUS has logged off*_

_*Georgs_Colista has logged off*_

_*SkittlesRock has logged off*_

______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
_

MistressFang: that was sudden

LoverBoi: he just realized he chipped the polish on his fingers LMFAO

MistressFang: more like Alex left him and now he's sad *laughs evilly*

LoverBoi: yea… Any way it's just you an me…

MistressFang: Yea…

LoverBoi: You know I'm comin to America and I was thinking we could get some time together….

MistressFang: hmm maybe…

LoverBoi: COME on it will just be the two of us,

MistressFang: Fine…

LoverBoi: just don't say anything about it I don't want Collette to get upset cuz I like you better….

MistressFang: Why does this sound suspicious?

LoverBoi: Because u r a suspicious person…

MistressFang: point made, ill keep my lips sealed….

**A.N.- OHH Tom's double timing! Any way please review!!! And check out my new story on FictionPress called Shadowed Lovers under the pen name Ima Sexy Skitlle.**


	7. Chapter 7

All Nighters WRH Style

_*MistressFang has logged on_

_*Ima_freakin_GENIUS has logged on*_

MistressFang: hey Alex, should have guessed you'd be on!

Ima_freakin_GENIUS: yea I know I LIVE on the computer

MistressFang: yea then you have to run off to reality and ur busy life…

Ima_freakin_GENIUS: I know and you know what else?

MistressFang: WHAT

Ima_freakin_GENIUS: periods make life about 300% harder !!!

MistressFang: I KNOW

Ima_freakin_GENIUS: its like 'MOTHER NATURE couldn't you have waited till AFTER pre exams for this'

MistressFang: LOL and all the blood!

Ima_freakin_GENIUS: I know

MistressFang: THE BLOATING

Ima_freakin_GENIUS: THE CRAVINGS

_*LoverBoi has logged on*_

MistressFang: birth control helps

LoverBoi: helps what… *reads above posts* WHAT THE HELLL

Ima_freakin_GENIUS: ROFLMMFAO

MistressFang: You know, the whole reason this world has a population!!!

Ima_freakin_GENIUS: Yes boys r sooooo lucky they mustn't suffer it…

LoverBoi: WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU PEOPLE  
MistressFang: nothing it's NORMAL

Ima_freakin_GENIUS: or there would be no humans on this earth…

MistressFang: I bet he's tomato red right now

Ima_freakin_GENIUS; me 3!!!

MistressFang: you mean me 2?

Ima_freakin_GENIUS: no I mean me 3

MistressFang: Ahhh well

_*SkittlesRock has logged on*_

_*RockOut has logged on*_

_*DrummerKing has logged on*_

Ima_freakin_GENIUS: HIII Bill, everyone else

MistressFang: Good going Alex,

Ima_freakin_GENIUS: it sounded better in my brain…

SkittlesRock: its perfectly alright, and Hi, Alex, Casey

RockOut: where's Colista???

SkittlesRock: what were you all talking about, Tommi is redder than a beet

Ima_freakin_GENIUS: idk im not her baby sitter

MistressFang: THAT time of the month

DrummerKing: OH well….. I think we can not talk about that

Ima_freakin_GENIUS: LMFAO u all are so funny when ur embarrassed

_*Ennapode…Zombies has logged on*_

_*NeonTrees has logged on*_

_*Georgs_Colista has logged on*_

MistressFang: how do you all get on at the same time????

NeonTrees: Cuz were Alliefied!!

Ima_freakin_GENIUS: HUMANOID!!!!!!!!!!!!!

SkittlesRock: Alliefied????

Georgs_Colista: Amazing…

DrummerKing: okay then…

Ennapode…Zombies: I WANT A LEMUR ZOMBIE

LoverBoi: uhhhhh…..

Ima_freakin_GENIUS: Merrow got you one did you read????

Ennapode…Zombies: I KNOW it was SOOO cute

LoverBoi: WHO'S MERROW

SkittlesRock: Read what?

MistressFang: 1 A character in Alex's story and 2 Alex's story

Georgs_Colista: yea… they should see your fan fictions

Ima_freakin_GENIUS: NEVER

SkittlesRock: You are an author

Ima_freakin_GENIUS: yes….

MistressFang: THE FICTIONS

Ima_freakin_GENIUS: NEVER NEVER

Georgs_Colista: Chapter 15

Ennapode…Zombies: isn't it strange how her number coincides with that chapter

MistressFang: Yes, yes it is…

Ima_freakin_GENIUS: I WASN'T INTENTIONAL

LoverBoi: you guys lost me WHAT are you talking about.

NeonTrees: nothing its not for you to know

Ennapode…Zombies: yea.. im pretty sure if that got out she would never leave her house or get on a computer AGAIN

SkittlesRock: WHAT!!! You guys confuse me

Ima_freakin_GENIUS: this conversation topic is changing… NOW.. Jimminy Grillen ist eine Melone Jumper!

Ennapode…Zombies: Satuer de Melon!

RockOut: Jumper of melons, alex what are you smoking

Ima_freakin_GENIUS: nothing… I SWEAR I'm just awesome like that.

DrummerKing: LOL

SkittlesRock: but honestly people in America jump over melons

Georgs_Colista: no… its an inside joke.

Ennapode…Zombies: Melon Jumpers are Cats!!!!1

MistressFang: Holy flying monkeys you guys are not normal!

Ennapode…Zombies: Never was

NeonTrees: crazyness all the way

Ima_freakin_GENIUS: Always and forever (Allie)

Georgs_Colista: most definantly

SkittlesRock: what Alex no basketball today?

Ima_freakin_GENIUS: nien, my shoulders whack I can't play

MistressFang: WHAT! Damn u must be pissed you get mad when they wont let you play I mean last year u played with the finger and the wrist

LoverBoi: finger and wrist what??

Georgs_Colista: broken

DrummerKing: Ouch, you played with broken limbs

Ima_freakin_GENIUS: no reason not to…

LoverBoi: but broken bones hurt

Ennapode…Zombies: DO THEY, Alex wouldn't break my arm for me…

Ima_freakin_GENIUS: no Dingbat wouldn't let me

SkittlesRock: so why aren't you playing???

Ima_freakin_GENIUS: cuz im in pain!!!!!!!!!!

MistressFang: WAIT u r choosing not to play!!!

Ima_freakin_GENIUS: I know I feel like a wimp like I feel WRONG

SkittlesRock: if ur in pain not practicing isn't weak

NeonTrees: seriously Alex chill… it must hurt like hell

Ima_freakin_GENIUS: yes… its making me sick it hurts so bad, I almost fainted when I tried to put my coat on…

Georgs_Colista: THAT'S NOT HEALTHY

MistressFang: Nice one Alex

SkittlesRock: you should see a doctor

Ima_freakin_GENIUS: NO I hate doctors and I already did I have these pain killers I'm on….

MistressFang: ohh…

Ima_freakin_GENIUS: IMA BE SICK

_*Ima_freakin_GENIUS has logged off*_

Bill worriedly stared at the computer, he hoped Alex was okay, Tom watched Bill wondering what about this girl he found so captivating.

**A.N. – Ima be done now cuz in reality my arm hurts like HELL, I think IMA BE SICK!!!!!!!!! Really…**


	8. Chapter 8

All Nighters WRH Style

**Text**

Bill: Hey Alex, are you guys at the mall????

Alex: YES! R u?

Bill: yea we are by the food court

Alex: we r in hot topic which is by the food court, but I know the mall and you don't so I will find you!

Bill: okay see you in a minute

* * *

"Okay, they are by the food court, lets go!" Alex said to her friends, understandably they were all punked out. Allie was her usual blaze of neon colors, even her hippie band, plastered over her bleached hair and cherry red glasses, was paint splattered. Colista had stolen Alex's black leather corset since it hadn't fitted her since the beginning of basketball season. Her flared jeans were the ones especially designed to make your butt look nice and they were working. Alex had gone all out her hair was flat ironed and it shone with gold and red rainbows in the sun. Her tight studded pants accentuated her curves as did the slightly to tight purple top with the word 'rock' plastered across her chest. The makeup hid her red tinted skin and made the dark/light contrast of her skin and hair and eyes more prominent. The excessive amount of jewelry however was normal. The largest transition was Collette on which Alex had worked her styling magic. She had been forced to get her hair cut stylishly and dyed each layer alternating black and white. Alex had forced her into sheer tights that hid the scars on her legs while tanning them slightly. Also she had been forced into black heels and a pleated grey skirt, the long sleeve turtle neck was also grey but the tee over it was black with white explosions on the chest, Alex had also put her into a corset type thing making her waist far narrower than natural. On her face Alex had used black and white to accentuate the lines of her face and make her eyes pop. She was barely recognizable; she was also drop dead gorgeous. They wandered into the food court boys looked and whistled and they rolled their eyes. About half way through Alex got bored and tried to skate across the floor. Collette would have followed her if it weren't for the heels. They ran after her well everyone but Collette. Collette was however fast enough to see her slide right into Bill. Of course she didn't know who it was as she flew into him and he fell on top of her. There was a pause it for Bill and Alex it was like they were in their own world. Bill looked down into Alex's deep forest green eyes. She looked back into his amber ones and it was like the world stopped. No one else existed as they saw each other for the first time.

"Hello" he said, still not moving, not that it bothered her at all.

"Hi" Bill realized how awkward this looked and pushed himself up. He watched in awe as Alex flipped up unto her feet her muscles shifting slightly as her body contorted up into a standing position. Collette appeared beside her.

"Good going Alex just take him out!" she turned so red that the tomato sauce in the restaurant next to them was jealous.

"Well, I didn't know he was there!" Bill shrugged still dazed from that first moment the power of the emotions behind her eyes had shocked him they had settled in his core and he didn't know what to do about it.

"It's fine," he said. Tom was giving Collette the look, the look that says 'hey sexy I have a room just for us come and play' and she was giving him a look that said 'whenever you want' and Alex saw it.

"Save _that_ for the bedroom!" she said. Allie giggled and Colista laughed.

"That's what we're thinking about Dolt!"

"You are the Dolt Face not I" Alex said then her face lit up. "OMB, Bill I want coffee do you?!!"

"YES!" he said, they both looked like children in a candy store, Bill tentatively, she didn't pull away.

"COME ON!" she said and they ran off for the coffee shop several people I the mall turning to watch them.

"Uhmmm" was all Tom said, his brother was strange it made sense that his girlfriend would be. "So, Collette, you want to go see a movie, then I can show you my hotel room after," he winked. She grinned. Tom wasn't being as charming as he could be; he knew Collette would go with him. She set her hand on his arm and smiled gently.

"Well, let's go," and they to left. Just then Allie bust out laughing. Georg and Gustav looked at her wide eyed.

"This is solo typical" she said and kept laughing. "Alex and Collette!" Colista shook her head.

"Allie, you had sugar didn't you?"

"MAYBE!" Georg looked at Colista.

"At least one of you is normal like me, you Colista right?"

"Yes, I am, but if you're saying I'm normal you are on the wrong roller coaster."

"Compared to ME!" Alex said as she ran over nursing her mint frappachino. Bill came after her.

"True dat!" Colista said.

"Who'd want to be normal anyway?" Alex laughed.

"Not me," Bill said then looked around. "Wait, Tom, Collette, UGH he is such a SLUT"

"YES!" Alex said before dragging them all off to look at hot topic.


	9. Chapter 9

All Nighters WRH Style

Casey yawned rolled over looked at the clock and swore. She leapt out of bed. She was supposed to meet Tom at the air port in two hours. That wasn't nearly enough time. The rest of the band had stayed in Michigan but Tom was coming down to stay two days with Casey. Casey grabbed a blood red tank top and put it on with her dark blue skinny jeans. She flat ironed her hair in record time. She dusted on the makeup she didn't have time to do the works. She checked her bag and ran out the door barely making it in time to meet Tom.

"Hey, cutie!" he said wrapping an arm around her waist and kissing her, she would have been embarrassed if there weren't several other couples doing the same but she did push him back sooner than he would have liked. He grabbed his bags and they went out to her car.

"So why did you come all alone?" Tom smirked.

"Well Bill couldn't tear himself away from the 'Oh so captivating Alex'" he rolled his eyes, "Georg and Gustav wanted to stay and chill with Bill while the girls are at school"

"Oh so they like them better than me?"

"I can't imagine why," Tom said and amazingly there wasn't any sarcasm in his voice. "What do you want to do?" he asked

"I don't know," Casey said honestly she was simply glad he was here.

"Come on sky's the limit" he didn't know why she was special; it was like it was with Collette. There was something there that he hadn't felt before something he really wanted.

"Really I have no idea what do you want to do," she paused, "Don't get all pervy on me!"

"I wasn't going to" but his eyes sparkled with a devious light that told her that was exactly what he had been about to say.

"Sure" she drawled out the word her accent making it sound that much more charming in Tom's eyes, or well ears either way. "We should go see a movie."

"Okay" Tom agreed easily. They drove to the theater and went in.

"I want to see that one," Casey said pointing to Alice in Wonderland. Tom's stomach wrenched it was the same one he'd seen with Collette. He went with Casey though forcing the thoughts of the other girl away from him. 'What's wrong with me?' he thought as the movie played. He had never had any qualms about cheating before.

------------------------------------------------- Michigan -------------------------------------------------------------------------

Alex was sitting behind a bush at her school texting Bill. Why was she sitting on the ground behind a bush alone next to the old brick building? She knelt there because her mother was working the school carnival and she was hiding from the people at the carnival. Bill was wandering down an empty street, reveling in the way he was able to be alone. Neither of them knew that they were only a few blocks apart. Bill looked down at his phone aggravated, the message on the screen read 'One moment I have some people I need to deal with I'll talk to you in a moment'. He sighed and kept watching. He heard the happy screaming of young children and he walked toward it since it was in the direction he had been heading. Alex sent the message hurriedly and looked up to reveal the people she had nightmares about. A group of boys, all in skinny jeans sagging down their butts over sized t-shirts and side ways hats. Usually they would be wearing hoodies but it was unseasonably warm as judged by the highly impractical short black skirt Alex was wearing.

"Hey vampire" a heavily muscled blonde said. His ice blue eyes glinted evilly as he threw something at her; she dodged it years of practice making it a reflex.

"What do you want?"

"I want to know what the hell is on you face?"

"It's called makeup Dolt," she said.

"That's not makeup,"

"How do you know, wait I forgot that you wear it on the weekends." She side the sting of the awakening of old pain made her sharp.

"Oh look she has a bark," said the tall brunette snidely. Alex looked into his molten chocolate eyes and her guts twisted with pain. Those eyes had once been friendly and laughing when they caught her gaze.

"Yes I do Homo,"

"I don't think you can call any one a homo, homo."

"Go fuck you gay lover," she muttered usually she would just say it out but these boys had broken her along while ago when she wasn't nearly so able to beat their asses. She fought back the tears that always came when they were around, Alex was a fighter not a runner but this was the one thing in her life she couldn't fight, but there was no where for her to run.

"What?" the blonde ask in honest confusion then her saw her phone, "Who are you texting, you little vampire friends so they can come kill us?"

"I was having a nice conversation with my boyfriend before you interrupted." They all laughed and the sound hit Alex like a knife.

"Where not that stupid miss genius."

Bill walked around a corner and saw an old-ish brick school, there where lights and laughter but he could also see a shadowy group of people who were out of place in the happy setting. He walked over curious then I heard the sound of mocking laughter that had haunted me for so long. He remembered the sign k-8 he could deal with middle schoolers. Then the moon escaped from behind the clouds and it illuminated the group. His heart beat sped in anger at the sight before him. The ring was formed of maybe 10-13 boys and they had a girl pinned against the wall. He walked over and pushed a small boy in the back out of the way. Several of the larger boys turned toward him. Only one boy was anywhere near his height and still several inches shorter the one that made Bill worried was the one next to the tall one. He had biceps the size of Bill's waist. Bill was stronger than he looked but this guy could probably bench press three times his own considerable weight. They disbursed at the sight of a witness to their activities an adult at that. Bill turned around to look at the girl who had been pinned against the brick. She was white shaking and terrified. Then tears began to leak from her eyes. It dragged her eyeliner down her cheeks. The girl who looked WAY to old to be at a middle school looked up, Bill wondered for a moment why a girl in her late teens would be here being terrorized. Then the girls deep green eyes met his own. He gasped.


	10. Chapter 10

All Nighters WRH Style

A.N. – Sorry bout all the morbidity that is coming I have been having problems with well BULLIES and this is what happens to my Already fragile mental state. I go from what is she smoking hilariously insane to get the crazy bitch some help well hope you like it. Also sorry it took a while to get it on my computer DELETED IT with out my permission luckily my amazing friend had a copy!

Bill Looked down at Alex his mind whirring. She threw herself on him and he held her while she sobbed her heart out into his shoulder. He held her close and rubbed her back. His mind was spinning what was Alex doing here. She couldn't be a student here! He looked down at the woman in his arms, yes woman, she couldn't be thirteen. Thirteen year olds didn't look like her! Finally, Alex stopped shaking and she pulled away.

"What's going on?" Bill asked at a complete loss.

"I'm sorry," she said her eyes glassing over with tears again.

"This isn't your fault, those boys are morons,"

"No," she shook her head, "They aren't new, its just, I should have told you!"

"Told me what, Alex, what's wrong whatever it is I'm sure it's not that bad."

"Bill, I'm 13, IM SORRY" tears leaked out of her eyes as Bill's mind glassed over. "it's just, you see what I live with everyday and no one believes me!" She looked like she would beg on the ground if it would get him not to be angry at her, it tore his heart to see the amount of pain in her face. "Then I saw you and you cared and I couldn't help it! I was wrong but I needed something to hold onto anything to stop me from drowning!" She pulled away bumping into the building, She slipped past Bill who was to shocked to stop her. She ran in the other direction, Alex ran to her house, down the street from the school and threw herself on the bed still crying. She forced back the tears it wouldn't do for her parents to find her this way. They would just yell and call her weak it's what they always did. Finally she stopped she stepped out of her room grateful no one was home and removed her jewelry and wiped away what was left of her makeup. She looked into the mirror at her face, cursing it. She felt empty, alone, it wasn't a new feeling for her, not even close. The difference was that she had always had the hope that Bill Kaulitz would love her and save her and today that hope was gone. She grabbed her pajamas and headed toward the bathroom. Stopping once again before the mirror with all the makeup cleared away she had lost a few years but still she did not appear to be the 13 year old that the records held her to be. Genes had given her looks unbefitting to her age and life had given her a personality strengthened and weakened by the horrors life had thrown at her. She stripped her shirt of examining the scars that covered her stomach they marred the perfectly flat surface of her snow white skin. She dropped the rest of her clothes and curled into a ball under the warm water. She then picked up the razor blade and toyed with it. She dragged it over her stomach again and again savagely tearing the delicate skin. She put the blade on her wrist. Was she ready for this? No, she wasn't she needed Collette they would go together it had always been that way. She stood up binding a length of bandage over her profusely bleeding skin. She pulled her pajamas on and picked up her phone.

* * *

Alex: hey Zombie can we talk????

Collette: Always 'Skittle'

Alex: HAHA yea that was a moment of epic failness

Collette: Jah, so whats up?

Alex: The plan, the one we made at camp

Collette: YES! Finally what took u so long!

Alex: Bill just found out how old I was

Collette: Ouch Soooo TOMARROW???

Alex: Yes, I'll See you then.

* * *

Bill Stared after Alex's retreating form. This couldn't happen. He couldn't lose her. He didn't care how old she was she had been like a light in the darkness for him after only a few days and the thought of losing her tore him apart. He knew that she wouldn't take his texts so he texted his brother.

* * *

Bill: Tom I need Collette's number

Tom: what, you interrupted me HERE and NO!

Bill: COME on I got in a fight with Alex I'm scared that she's going to hurt herself I need someone to tell her I'm not mad at her cuz she wont listen to me.

Tom: she wont hurt herself over you, I don't think, let me see what Casey thinks.

Bill: Tom u didn't see her tonight

Tom: MY EARS!!! Damn this woman can YELL okay, okay Casey is going to Text Alex, she says that Collette would encourage Alex.

Bill: NO damn I'm scared

Tom: WHAT HAPPENED Casey is going to Kill me if she doesn't find out!

Bill: I went to break up a group of teenage boys harassing a girl, the girl was Alex

Tom: I don't see the problem…

Bill: they were middle schoolers

Tom: Oh….

Bill: Before I could say anything she went all sad/crazy and ran off…

Tom: Casey is talking to her, calm down.

Bill: Is she okay, tell Casey that she needs to know that I wasn't breaking up with her.

Tom: ur going to date a middle schooler!!

Bill: u met her so u know y I can she isn't like most of them she isn't as young as she is

Tom: true…. I want to hear what's going on between Casey and Alex I'll call you when it's all figured out.

* * *

Casey clung to the phone her naturally tan skin pale at the thought of what her friend could be doing to herself.

"Alex, come on he just told me to tell you that he wasn't trying to break up with you" she pleaded

"Don't lie to me!" she yelled loud enough Tom could here her, he watched surprised, Bill had to pick the crazy one.

"I'm not, come on Alex give it a chance let him prove it!"

"You have until tomorrow, that's when I'm meeting Collette." She hung up.

"Damn IT!" Casey yelled. "WHERE IS SHE GOING!" she screamed.

"What?" Tom asked and his phone buzzed. He answered.

"Hi, Tommi?" Collette spoke in her usual quiet tone so Casey couldn't hear. Tom fought his face and won he didn't show his surprise.

"Yea what's up?"

"Nothing," Casey who started yelling at the computer who refused to show her Google earth cut her off,

"STUPID THING" Casey yelled.

"That is a girl! TOM WHAT THE HELL!?" Collette yelled, tom winced but Casey didn't notice she was to busy yelling at the computer.

"Please, it's just!" Tom tried to say, he couldn't lose Collette, he needed her.

"Goodbye, God be praised if I never see you again" she said her voice was full of pain. He stared at the phone before recovering his expression. He looked at Casey.

"I think Collette's going to kill herself with Alex," Casey's head snapped up, it wasn't a major surprise. Alex and Collette were joined at the hip and both in severe need of mental counseling. Casey searched the computer frantically now two lives not one depended on her.


	11. Chapter 11

All Nighters WRH Style

Alex and Collette looked up at the building before them, the building where they had met and devised this entire scheme. They pulled out their MSU ids and stepped inside. The person at the front saw their cards and let them pass assuming they were there with one of the camps. They climbed all of the steps and slipped through the exit onto the roof. No one could see them. They began to pull objects out of their bags, a silver dagger, several pairs of scissors, rope, a lighter, gas, and a few other such objects.

* * *

Casey was frantic, she had three hours before two of her best friends died, and she did not know what she could do to save them. Bill was less than helpful he was staring at space he was in shock. Tom was pacing.

"Wait!" Tom said.

"I've been waiting!" Casey said.

"They met two of their other friends at the same time ask them!" Tom said.

"You are a genius!" Casey face palmed before running to her computer and hacking Alex's face book. "Daniel, Daniel, Daniel," Casey muttered.

"Any luck?" Tom asked as Casey's fingers flew over the keyboard.

"Uh… YES!" she jumped up.

"Where are we going?" Bill asked. They left the hotel at top speeds they were in Detroit and they had to get to Lansing. They in theory had plenty of time to get to their friends in time.

"Shaw Hall, MSU campus, it's where they met." Casey said pulling out of the parking lot and nearly crashing into a car. They sped down the high way over the limit and cars honked and beeped but they did not care. Then came a much, much larger problem, construction.

* * *

Collette leaned against the stone formation that capped the roof, her hair was soaking wet. This was Michigan so it was raining.

"I can't believe this!" Collette said and Alex rolled her eyes. "Why would he cheat on me?"

"Because he's a man whore," Alex always had a logical out look on her warped view of the world. The world was all black and white now if only she could decide whether she wanted black or white.

"Yah, but it was one day! Couldn't he have waited?"

"Stop bitching, if you don't want to do this than leave."

"NO! I want to it's going to be fun!" They laughed mostly at the fact they were facing immanent doom pressed upon them by themselves and enjoying it.

"Wonder who'll be at our funerals?"

"Well are parents will go a few family members too."

"Colista, Allie, Dan, Pham, probably Casey."

"A nice small funeral!" Collette said, "They should play good music screw all of that slow crap they usually have."

"YAH, during the burial precession all the sudden you here Attention by TH that would be amazingly hilarious to watch from where we rest in hell."

"I don't think the fire'll burn in this wetness, I think I'll just have to jump and skip the rest," Collette mused.

"Yea, I don't think the note will work either, the rain would wash the blood away,"

"True, just imagine people reaction they come out for lunch and WHAM dead body!"

"Yea, that would be something," Alex laughed.

* * *

Casey slammed her hands onto the dashboard. This could not be happening. Alex had complained all the time about construction on Michigan roads but having to deal with it now was beyond aggravating.

"GAWD DAMMIT" Casey yelled causing Bill and Tom to jump out of their skins.

"This can't happen," Bill, whimpered he had just found Alex he could not lose her! That was when Casey decided that construction be damned she need to get to Lansing, well East Lansing and get there NOW! She spun the wheel, the jeep rolled of the road, and she kicked on the four-wheel drive. It was time for some off road driving.

* * *

Alex flipped the silver dagger in the air catching it repeatedly on the hilt. It was one of the tricks her father, a black belt mixed marshal artist, had taught her.

"Killing yourself with a silver dagger just to prove how much her love is worth the pain," she sang quietly, wondering if the warning her video teacher had given her mother at the same camp at which she met Collette could have stopped all of this, well if her mom had listened to the fact her daughter was suicidal.

"That song is so sweet!" Collette said toying with her scissors.

"I know, it's so romantic but people are all like OMB THAT'S EMO!"

"They said OMB?"

"No, they said OMG but you get my drift."

"Yea, I am just being a grammatical stickler as usual."

"Jah, I'm usually right there with you!"

* * *

Casey pulled up in front of a building. It was only evening but the heavy thunder clouds made it black as pitch. Casey followed Dan's instructions and went around the back. There was a hidden door there that Dan, a gang banger and suspicious by nature had found. They went in and followed Dan's instructions on how to get to the roof. Casey was relieved to find that the man was a reliable source of Intel. She pushed the hatch open and dragged herself through the narrow space. Bill and Tom came through after her. Stupid male metabolisms she thought. They carefully made their way across the slippery rooftop.

"Collette!" Tom yelled but thunder boomed and she did not hear him. She fastened the noose around her neck. She super glued her nostrils shut then her lips. Then she shoved a pair of scissors through her chest and jumped. Tom ran after her. He got to the edge a second to late his hand closed on the space where she had been moments before. Bill ran over to Alex. She pulled a dagger and swung it in the ark that would sever the main artery in her arm and end her life. Bill grabbed her arm.

"Alex!" he said. Casey stared praying, no one on this rooftop probably not even Casey was strong enough to stop her if she decided she wanted to end it. All they could pray was that Bill still had enough persuasion over her.

"Let me go!" she said but she did not move, she would not endanger him or even disobey him.

"No, Alex come on we can work this out, I want you as my girl friend I don't want to lose you!"

"Really?" her face showed how vulnerable she was to him. He saw it he could save her or destroy her.

"Of course, Alex, I could never let you go," he said wrapping his arms around her he held her their in silence, a silence that was broken by the clatter of the dagger on the roof and sirens approaching fast.

"Don't let them take me!" She said her pale face turning even paler as the paramedics ran up to her; she clung to Bill who waved them off.

* * *

A.N. - STOP yelling at me for Killing Collette IT WAS ALL HER IDEA she wants to die DIE I SAY DIE


	12. Chapter 12

All Nighters WRH Style

Alex sat in the back of the ambulance continually refuting the necessity for her to give the paramedics her home information.

"We need to talk to your parents!"

"No you don't I am quite capable of making it home on my own with out dying."

"Miss, under the circumstances,"

"My best friend is happy I have the love of my life back and only a few months left of the hell hole I call school I am good."

"Your best friend? Do you want to contact her maybe if you don't want your parents to find out she could take you home?"

"My best friend is the one that went KERSPLAT!" Alex laughed, "If transportation is the problem they can take me home."

"I can't let you go home with two men!"

"Fine!" she pointed at Casey, "her then!"

"OKAY!" the paramedic gave up arguing with the stubborn as ever teenager. Casey wondered over.

"You had me scared shitless girl!" Alex made a face, Casey often used names to make her feel younger because even Alex forgot that she was thirteen. Even Casey had to admit that Alex was physically and mentally older than thirteen.

"Did I really?" she looked quizzical. "It was just a bit of fun, no one would miss my little spark of life in the great ocean of things."

"Don't say that!" she leaned closer so that the people walking by couldn't hear her. "Bill was so scared I thought he was going to cry when he found out he might lose you,"

"He was not!"

"Was to!" she looked around, "Ask his brother."

"I would rather not," Alex said, she had seen Tom crying onto Casey's shoulder making it as unobtrusive as possible she realized who Tom must be cheating with and would make him face it later, not now though. Alex closed her eyes and a slight outline appeared in her view she straightened up. Though she had been raised against the belief of earth bound spirits she had always seen them, when they wanted her to.

"Xbox," came the voice from the form, it was faint what in the name of- OH! She got it.

"Hey, Bill!" He came over and sat next to her.

"Yea?"

"Does your brother have an Xbox?" Alex inquired her eyes laughing evilly.

"Jah, why?" he asked slightly uneasy, Alex looked up Casey was over by Tom.

"I am going to smash it!"

"Why?" he looked at Alex confused, "what did he do?"

"He cheated on Collette!"

"He did wha…" Bill face palmed "is that why she killed herself, because I swear to God I will kill him!"

"No but he broke her heart so I will break his Xbox and we will see who cries harder!"

"Nice. Alex you are a vengeful little demon aren't you?"

"It's why you love me!" She bounced up and ran over to Casey's jeep jumping in and face planting on the seat before squirming herself up into a normal sitting position. Bill sat next to her and Tom hopped in the front seat next to Casey.

"Let's go to my hotel room," Bill said. "I think we should all stick together, maybe call Colista and Allie, they were friends with her they deserve to know."

"Okay," Casey said spinning the wheel and pulling around into the right lane.

"YEEP!" Alex squealed burying her face in Bill's shirt. He looked down at her and Casey snickered,

"She's terrified of cars." Bill looked down at Alex who refused to look up, so standing on top of a building about to kill herself no problem, a car and she is terrified what the hell?

"Um, Alex are you okay?"

"NO! Damn it Casey, I will kill your mother fucking ass when we get out of this car." Casey pulled into the next lane and there was a boy in a low rider.

"Nice driving!" He called.

"Yah, me and my sweet ass jeep!" Casey said back.

"It's not that much I could beat you!" The guy boasted.

"Could not" Casey grinned she had had this Jeep taken apart and put back together in a way Jeeps shouldn't be as a result it was ridiculously fast.

"We shall see, you and me, down this street to the right there is a street no one is using ASAP.

"You bet!" Casey said and they drove to the spot.

"What the hell are you doing, Casey?" Alex looked more than a little angry.

"Racing," Casey said carefully avoiding Alex's death glare.

"In the name of things Holy I am going to set the Flying Fuzz Fucking Brain eating Monkeys on your ass, you little shit muffin!"

"That was unique…" Bill said throwing Alex a look between awe and fright.

"That is because I am AMAZING!" then the flag went down and the Jeep leapt forward Alex shrieked as the other car got within a foot of theirs and slid into Bill's lap. He wrapped his arms around the quaking girl and she buried her face into his chest.

"Shit!" Casey sent a worried look in Alex's direction, Bill and Tom watched the girl in interest she had colorful language. "Alex I'm sorry!"

"No you are not!" her voice was muffled by Bill's shirt. Just then the car came to a abrupt halt as Casey won. Alex yelped not deeming to look up.

"Am SO"

"Ah, what ever." The other driver walked over to the car.

"Good job," he looked impressed. "I didn't know Jeeps could move like that.

"They can't until I am done with them!" Casey bragged.

"Well good race," the guy walked away and Alex looked up.

"Can we leave now?" Casey nodded and they set out.

"NO! You can't be taller than me! NUOO!" Casey yelled when Alex got out of the car and stood next to her.

"YES! I am!" Alex bust out laughing, Tom looked at her. Alex ran into the hotel and up the stairs followed by Bill who over came her and showed her where to go. When Casey and Tom made it up to the hotel room they froze in the door way. Bill was leaning over Alex who was laughing hysterically. "STOP!" she yelled through her laughter, "Not fair I'm ticklish!" Bill finally relented and let Alex go. She crawled away. Over to the T.V. she grabbed the Xbox, it was Tom's special edition version.

"PUT that down!" Tom yelled. Alex laughed sardonically. Casey watched in utter confusion what in the name of fuck was going on? "How can you laugh? Your best friend is dead how can you laugh!? "

`"How can I laugh?" she yelled smashing the Xbox into the wall, Tom winced and he looked like he was going to cry. "I'll ask you you're the one who broke her heart!"

"I did not!"

"You did! You knew how she felt and you used her!"

"I'm SORRY!" he yelled.

"You should be!" Alex grabbed the now only slightly broken Xbox and walked over toward Tom and Casey. "and you!" she turned on Casey, who stepped back. "This is for scaring the shit out of me!" She hit Casey in the back of the head with the Xbox and Casey dropped. "Also cheating with Tom," she said kneeling down by her friend flipping her onto her face and checking the pulse.

"Is she okay?" Tom asked there were tears in his eyes but he was looking at his Xbox.

"She's fine, she will have a nice migraine but hey, she knows better than to piss me off." Alex stood up and started to walk out the door. Bill was staring at her, "Okay maybe I hit her a bit to hard but she will come around." Bill shrugged and followed Alex he sure as hell wasn't going to make her mad. Tom sat down and picked up his destroyed Xbox. About a minute later Casey came to rubbing her head.

"Damn, that is going to leave a mark." She said.


	13. Chapter 13

All Nighters WRH Style

Colista leaned against the wall waiting while Alex argued with her mom.

"Mom," Alex said her face the picture of teenage angst. "You said I could go!"

"That was before I saw your test score!"

"Oh for the love of Tokio Hotel!" Alex threw her hands in the air. "I wasn't there when he gave the answers!"

"You should have known the material this grade is unacceptable!"

"Mom it was a 91% I didn't fail it, my grade didn't go down, I did fine!" Colista blinked she knew that Alex's parents were crazy but this was jacked.

"Fine but next time this happens you are in huge trouble."

"Okay," Alex turned grabbed Colista and ran out the door, dragging her friend behind her. Colista looked at her friend it was freezing outside Alex had had a week of school without Bill now it was the weekend and Bill was going to meet them at the mall and Alex was loosing her mind.

"Your coat," Colista reminded her friend.

"Demonic fudge muffins!" she yelled and ran back to the house or tried to. She tripped on the porch steps fell on her ass. She stood up and ran inside and reappeared with her coat well after she smacked into the screen door. Colista opened the van door for her afraid for the car.

"Good job, Alex," Allie said from her seat in the back.

"O. M. F. B. Today is so not my day." She responded face palming.

"I can't believe that your mom went off like that I mean you got an A." Colista interjected.

"Naw, it's a B."

"That is cuz' St. T is jacked!" Allie said. "Your mom was mad cuz' you got a B on one of Mr. K's test my parents would faint with joy!"

"That's because you are blonde!" Alex said fondly to her not exactly brilliant friend.

"Yes, I am!" Allie said patting her bleached curls.

"You guys are crazy!" Colista's mom said from the driver's seat stopping the car in front of the mall.

"Yes we are!" Alex yelled jumping out and running into Barnes and Nobles. She barley looked around her second favorite floor as she tore through the mall to the Panera Bread where Bill and Casey where meeting them. Colista and Allie ran after her not even bothering to care about the stares that they were collecting, it was a normal occurrence. "Bill!"

"Alex!" he said laughing as she jump/tackle/hugged him. Casey shook her head and Tom looked at Alex like she had three heads, he would never date a girl that excitable.

"You brought the band!" Colista said stopping herself from saying Georg.

"Yea, they wanted to come," Bill said still holding Alex.

"Salmons are not cute!" She said dropping to floor guessing accurately that he wouldn't be able to hold her weight for very long, not many could.

"That was random," Bill said.

"Yea, but they aren't!" She insisted, Bills shrugged.

"If you say so."

"Hey Colista," Georg nudged her, "what do you say we leave these crazy couples alone?"

"Definantly," They disappeared off toward Journeys and no one even noticed.

"Alex, why didn't you have me take you?" Casey asked jerking Alex's attention away from Bill, who twined their fingers through hers.

"Because you drive like a psychotic drag racer!" She said shuddering.

"So?" Casey said shrugging.

"I don't like it," she said simply towing Bill towards Debs, he looked apprehensive but followed her.

"Don't be jealous because I'm awesome!" Casey said.

"I'm not!" she grinned evilly then paused when Casey and Tom didn't follow. Allie and Gustav had drifted off. "And your not!"

"Ouch," Casey said in with mock hurt.

"I am not going in that store!" Tom said looking at debs and the array of dresses that sat in the front window.

"Oh yes you are!" Casey and Alex said simultaneously.

"No!" Tom said and Alex got a glint in her eye that made Casey grin.

"Tom, you want to listen, remember what happened to me?"

"She won't hurt me!"

"Come!" Alex said releasing Bill's hand and advancing slightly on Tom.

"No," he said.

"Famous last words," Bill said he had also seen the look in Alex's eye.

"Not smart!" she said and grabbed his hair.

"Ow!" he said as she proceeded to drag him by his cornrows toward the store. Casey laughed.

"I told you to listen to her!" She said grinning as Alex deposited Tom rubbing his head in Debs.

"Now, you will listen when I say something wont you?" Alex said her hands on her hips.

"Yes," Alex walked over to Bill and twined her hand through his and walked over towards the rack of logo tees.

"You see Bill's more amazing," Alex said to Casey.

"He is not!" Casey protested.

"Is so! At least he doesn't have any STD's!"

"You did not!"

"I did so!"

"Chick fight!" Tom broke in.

"You are so immature!" Alex said rolling her eyes.

"She told you," Bill said wrapping his arms around Alex.

"Yep," she walked out, "Now we are going to Hot Topic!" Alex has a crazy style of shopping she jumps around and goes in an order that makes no sense to anyone but her.

"Why?" Casey asked, you already own every Tokio Hotel item in the place," Alex stuck her tongue out at her.

"Because there are other things in the store I would like to own! Well if I had money I am just window shopping." Alex bounded out of debs and paused the Nestle store was right there. Alex's whole face lit up mischievously.

"Alex, No, the last thing in the world you need is caffeine." Casey looked nervous.

"Wrong," Alex responded turning to Bill and pouting slightly. "Billa can I get a coffee?" She said her deep green eyes locked on his.

"Of course," he said with out pausing he looked like he was hypnotized. Tom watched his brother in fascination he had never seen him like this.

"Man," he said to Casey, "She has him by the nuts; he would do anything for her."

"No," Casey shook her head, "She has him by the heart string, I would be worried if it weren't for the fact she felt the same way I saw what happened last time a guy fell for her." Casey shuddered slightly remembering the empty look on D.J.'s face after Alex had gotten through with him.

"What happened?" Tom asked as Alex ordered an 'After Eight' it was a mint frappachino, he wondered why guys got so lost in her she was beautiful but she wasn't a goddess.

"Let's just say, I hope to God I never see a boy cry like that again." Tom blinked he looked at Alex's eyes there were mystery's there and he was starting to really not like it when they came out.

"She made a boy cry?"

"Like a baby, it was horrible," Casey shuddered as she went with Bill and Alex towards Hot Topic, "saddest part was it was an accident." Tom looked scared as he threw a glance in Alex's direction what had Bill gotten himself into?

"Oooo!" Alex said seeing a sale sign and heading toward it. Bill froze when she got close to it; it was the underwear and lingerie rack. She smirked at him, "Come on it doesn't bite," she said and Casey laughed following Alex, tom unlike his brother had no inhibitions about getting up close to the rack, now if he could get Casey to try it on! Casey looked it over, to Goth for her; Alex on the other hand was delighted. She picked up a purple and black corset and ribbon tied boy short set that had skulls on it. Bill was studiously staring at the other wall. He wordlessly handed her his credit card she smiled.

"She isn't done yet," Casey warned for all Alex was pretty much a tomboy she was fashion obsessed well Alternative fashion and Bill had just given her unlimited money in Hot Topic. Alex grabbed a purple panty set that was covered in skulls and even a chain across the chest. Then Alex walked over to the skirts, Bill was far more inclined to help her here.

"AH! Tutu!" Alex yelled throwing the pink tutu at Bill who barely managed to get out of the way.

"Ew," he said looking at it like it was diseased, Casey laughed Alex and Bill had the exact same expression on their faces.

"This is awesome!" Alex exclaimed holding up a black pleated skirt. The folds were red plaid and there were two sets of chains on it.

"It's awesome," Bill agreed.

"Now," Alex said searching through the tops. She picked out a white blouse and black vest thing with zippers and studs then she grabbed a red tie and some handcuff chains.

"Go try it on," Bill urged heading toward the jewelry counter. He picked a black choker with spikes all around and a red plaid wristband with black fingerless gloves that had studs across the wrist. He went to the back where Alex had stepped out and was admiring herself in the mirror.

"What do you think?" she said, adjusting the tie so that it didn't cover the top of the unbuttoned blouse.

"You look to fucking hot." He said honestly. He broke the rule he had set to himself to pretty much keep his hands off her because she was younger even if he could barely believe it when he saw her. He wrapped his arms around her waist pulling her against him and pressing his lips against the skin of her neck. "Too tempting," he breathed before letting her go. They ran around Hot Topic for the next hour shopping. Finally they bought the stuff and went off to find their friends. They wandered over to the food court and paused to go to the bathroom, separately. Alex bounded around the corner towards the bathroom and froze. Georg and Colista were there making out, they had dropped the bags of stuff they had bought on the ground and Georg now held Colista against the wall.

"Oh my fucking Bill," Alex said louder than she intended it was her favorite curse and she had barely managed not to say it when Bill was around.

"OH!" Colista jumped and Georg leapt away from her like she had caught on fire. "You did!" She was used to her friend's expression and usually said 'you wish' but seeing as they were now together.

"What, no!" She said Alex acted like a slut bitch sometimes but she definantly wasn't.

"Where is he?" Colista asked laughing.

"The bathroom," Alex said.

"God Alex you turned him on!" Colista said and Georg stared at her he wasn't used to girls being perverted.

"Maybe," She said wiggling her hips.

"You know you did, you guys were hiding some where getting all hot and heavy and now he has a problem" Colista snickered both girls completely ignoring Georg who was standing there staring at them.

"Yea in your bedroom on your bed and your desk," Alex said sarcastically.

"NO!" Colista fake cried theatrically, "my beautiful room! I can never go in it again!" She howled.

"That's what you get so stop trying to out perv me!" Alex said, it was true while she was the most romantic of her friends with Collette gone she was the most perverted.

"Fine you win," Colista said as Bill appeared.

"Win what?" Bill asked.

"Georg was making out with Colista!" Alex said as soon as she realized he was there it was a not so subtle change of topic but it worked.

"You did what!" Bill shouted turning on Georg.

"It was my fault," Colista said, "I seduced him," she laughed.

"Yea pretty much," Georg said rubbing his hair.

"This is crazy," Bill muttered and stalked off Alex ran over twining herself around him, He smiled, kissed her and kept walking until they found Casey and Tom in Lids. Then Allie and Gustav in Steve and Barry's.

"This is the craziest mall trip ever!" Alex exclaimed as they all piled into Tom's car, he was the only one with enough seats, almost.

"I can't believe this!" Gustav exclaimed looking at Georg."

"I can," Allie said snickering. Then Alex's phone went off. She looked at the screen.

"YES!" she yelled.

**A.N. – well it's insanely long so I hope you enjoyed it! Especially you Colista I want a REVIEW from you lol from all of you!**


	14. Chapter 14

All Nighters WRH Style 13

"Yes!" Alex yelled and everyone turned to look at her.

"What?" Casey asked.

"I. Got. The. JOB!" she yelled.

"What job?" Bill asked.

"I have a modeling gig!" she was so excited, "I also I have an acting part for this one!"

"What type of modeling?" Tom asked in a tone that implied that perverted thoughts floated behind his eyes.

"You perv!" Alex smacked him in the back of the head.

"Oww," he complained.

"Don't be a baby," Casey said quaking silently with laughter. There was silence in the car broken by Alex texting away.

"Who are you texting?" Tom asked surprising Alex she would have expected Bill to ask.

"Raymond" there was a silence.

"Your texting other guys!" Tom asked Ale gave him a quizzical look.

"Hey Tom shouldn't Bill be freaking out not you?" asked Allie confused as usual.

"He trusts way too easily," Tom explained. Colista started laughing. She was laughing to hard to speak so Tom went back to interrogating Alex. "who is he?"

"my sisters boyfriends brother," she said rolling her eyes.

"How old is he?" Alex gave him a what the hell look.

"Um, Bill's age maybe, I don't know, what the hell sort of question is that?"

"Why are you talking to him?" Tom asked by now almost everyone else was laughing. Only Gustav kept a straight face.

"He's my manager it was his idea I become a model. I went over t6o my sister's to watch her kid and he was like you know I thought you were sixteen when I meet you and you should be a model."

"He was flirting with you?"

"No," she looked confused before realizing that Tom didn't know.

"He's your manager so he is there watching you for all of your changes and stuff?" Tom looked angry and was glaring.

"No not really," Alex was choking with laughter.

"What's so funny?" Tom looked pissed it looked to him like some freak was getting in on his little brother's girl and no one else cared not even his little brother.

"Tom," Colista choked out, "Raymond is gay!"

"What!" Tom yelled.

"If he were here you would have to worry for Bill not me," Alex dissolved into laughter falling across Bill's lap. Bill himself was laughing hysterically.

"Oh," Tom looked embarrassed.

"Yea," Bill said.

"Besides," Alex said looking a little annoyed, "I would never cheat on Bill!"

"Well," Tom said really not wanting to annoy Alex again.

"How can you think such a thing!" Alex said slapping both hands over her face. Bill reached out and wrapped his arm around her murmuring in her ear. Alex said something stifled by her hands that Bill heard and no one else did.

"Geez Tom what's your problem!" He said.

"Look Alex I'm sorry I'm not used to girls with standards." Tom said and to his horror Alex started to cry or so he thought.

"Tom!" Bill looked really angry as he leaned over Alex and held her close.

"I'm sorry!" Tom said feeling horrible about the whole thing. He may not like the girl that much but her life was hard and he didn't need to make it worse.

"Jerk," Alex said and cuffed his head again. Tom looked at her there were no tears in his eyes and Bill started laughing.

"Tom, your getting slow she's gotten you twice in one car ride." Georg said. Colista looked out the window and yelped.

"Were almost to my house boys get down!" All the boys ducked and as the car stopped all the girls but Casey jumped out yelled by and ran into the house. They figured it would be easier not to explain to a parent why their were four men in the car.

"Hi mom," Colista yelled as the group ran upstairs pausing so Alex could grab the laptop. She settled on Colista's bed which made Colista remember Alex's suggestions from earlier turn green jump off the bed and look at the bed like it was diseased.

"Is that you?" Allie asked pulling up a picture and pointing at it.

"Yea," Alex said rubbing hear head in slight embarrassment. The woman in the photo was kneeling on a bed with about 6 men she was the only one who appeared to be conscious the rest were sprawled on the bed covered seemingly only by blankets. The women held a sheet to her chest with one hand and had her other elbow propped on a man's back her face looked like 'they went by so fast'.

"This is crazy!" Colista said looking through the pictures. This model barely resembled their friend.

"It is not!"

"Alex you look like your 20 or something, I am so jealous," Allie said.

"Don't be, more guys will like you trust me."

"What ever!" it was a normal argument while both girls were good looking neither of them seemed to be able to accept it. Colista rolled her eyes.

"You are both pretty so be silent!"

"NEVER!" Alex said shaking her head.

"Yes,"

"What ever," Alex rolled her eyes and stood up. She flipped herself into a hand stand and walked a few feet on her hands before flipping upright again.

"Alex what are you doing?"

"I have no idea!" Alex said before going into a hand stand falling into a bridge and standing up without falling.

"How do you do that?" Allie asked amazed that her ridiculously clumsy friends could do stuff like this.

"I just do,"

"It's so not fair," Allie complained. "Your tall, athletic, pretty, have curly hair, and SMART!"

"You are short I am taller than most boys. You have perfectly straight blonde hair! You cute funny and guys like you. Not to mention your skinny!" Alex eyed her own solid form in distaste.

"Can you two be silent? You are both awesome!"

"Okay," Alex said looking annoyed, "I have basketball in an hour I have to have my mom come get me," she picked up her phone dialed her number and did an aerial down the hall.

"She has skills," Colista said enviously.

"Now don't you start" Allie yelped.


	15. Chapter 15

All Nighters WRH Style

Colista, Allie, and even Casey were at Alex's basketball game at 9 on a Saturday morning. The guys hadn't come because Alex's mother was their but Colista was taping the game. This game promised to be a good one for entertainment it was Grand Ledge vs. C.A.C. or Colista's school verses Alex's team on which he was the only one from her school who played. Alex's team was out in the hall warming up but the other team was still in the gym.

"Hey Colista," one girl called. "what are you doing here?"

"I came to watch my friend play," she yelled back.

"Really who?" most of the team turned to watch the conversation.

"Number 15 for Cougars." Colista grinned as about half of the team went pale.

"You are friends with that girl!"

"Yea," Colista began.

"She's AMAZING!" Allie, and Colista yelled as Alex walked in. She looked at the scene before her and cracked up laughing. Her coach looked worried. She waved him away and stood up she looked at number 3 and grinned then waved the girl turned white then looked at Colista.

"Your going to pay."

"For what?" Colista said completely unconcernedly.

"If she touches me," the girl looked equal parts angry and scared a reaction that was normal around Alex if you weren't in her good graces. Casey was surprised as the teams lined up for the jump and Alex wasn't there.

"She's not a starter?"

"No," Colista shook her head she used to be on Alex's team and she knew exactly how Alex played. "She's their power player they need her later. If she started she wouldn't be useful when they needed her she gets to beat up."

"Beat up, this is basketball not boxing, how bad could it be?" Colista laughed hysterically.

"Watch," just then number 55 on Alex's team tipped the ball right into number 3's hands who took off.

"Damn she is fast," Allie commented, she knew nothing about basketball but anyone would be able to tell that 3 was a kickass player. That's when it happened. She braught the ball up a beautiful shot, then suddenly a girl in gold was in front of her pushing. She flew back slamming onto the ground barley in the court.

"WHAT,"

"FOUL!"

"THAT'S ILLEGAL!"

"REF!" Were only some of the yells but as usual they had gotten bad refs and there would be no call.

"Gold ball going that way." The ref handed the ball to a gold player who passed it down. 10 on blue snatched the ball away from a gold guard and was half way down the court before almost anyone realized what happened. She actually got her layup in. They weren't lucky enough to keep it up. It didn't matter that 3 and 10 were faster than anybody in the league or that 55 and 51 were demons with the ball, or that 33 rocked the net more than any other player. That 25 and 4 were nearly perfect at there posts. The refs wouldn't call a single thing for them. There offence was completely shut down as 3 and 10 grew wary of the other team afraid to be hurt permanently. It was only 2 mins into the game but already the crowd could tell which way the game was going to go. That's when the ref called sub.

"Subs in," the ref called. Colista grinned as Alex stood up from where she knelt by the score table.

"JACK!" she yelled and number 51 left the court high fiving Alex and grinning. It was gold ball under blue basket.

"SPY!" yelled Alex's coach. 3 and 10 went up and covered the two defenders. 55 took safety and 33 and Alex (15) took interception positions in the passing lanes. Some one on gold forgot that Alex isn't like most big girl. She tried to throw the ball in an over head to the player behind Alex. She jumped the ball was in her hands and being passed out to 33 who got it to 10 for a jumper that sunk. It was beautiful. Gold coach started yelling.

"I told you girls not to do that, it's just like last game watch out for her find your player get an elbow in I want this to stop no more bad passes." He was in a royal mood. Grand Ledge had lost spectacularly to the Cougars multiple times. Alex rolled her eyes then looked around she saw number 3 on the court. The girl had done some serious damage to Alex last game and Alex was about to make her pay for it.

"BUDY UP!" yelled of Alex's coaches.

"Boo yea!" yelled the other. Alex grinned this was her glory time. Defense.

"I have three!" She yelled sinking into a defensive stance and posting her hand about a centimeter from the other girl's skin. Alex was like a wasp on the girl. Refusing to let her anywhere near the ball. Finally, the girl lost her temper and slapped Alex's arm. Alex grinned, never a good sign for someone to smile when they're angry. Alex flicked her wrist catching the hand that had hit her and throwing the girl to the ground. The refs were to busy calling a foul on Alex's teammate to notice. The girl stood up livid. She didn't get a chance to do anything because 51 who was back on the floor stole the ball and was going for the layup. She was Alex's height or close anyway but she was a wicked ball handler. A girl grabbed her arm as she shot and the ball went wide. Alex who was the fastest non-guard on her team was already there plucking the ball out of the air. Number 3 gold was there to. She reached under the ball and tried to pop it out of Alex's hand. Alex was stranger she ripped the ball up away from the girl who's hand struck Alex in the face instead. The crowd howled as the refs stood and watched. The girl wasn't satisfied she threw her weight onto Alex. Alex fell with the other player on top of her. The girl Slammed her elbow down hard hitting Alex in the groin. Alex flinched.

"Tie Ball!" the whistle sounded. The girl slapped Alex who lost it. She drew her fist back to punch the girl.

"We don't need that here!" the girl took one look at Alex's face and stood up and ran.

"ALEX!"

"Calm down," Most of Alex's team was yelling.

"We don't need that attitude!" One of the refs berated her. Her coach quickly subbed 55 in for her. The game went okay. For the few minutes Alex was out destroying a water bottle.

"Okay, you alright," her coach asked Alex nodded she had a slight limp due to the fact that she had been groined. She just praised heaven she wasn't a guy.

"I am fine."

"Okay we need you in, take 44 she's getting to violent I need Monica to be safe Erin to." Alex nodded and subbed in. The minute she was on the court they pulled three. Alex was as good as her word, 44 never got near Erin or Monica 3 and 10 and the score board proved it. Alex did however get three fouls. 44 got angry and whip corded Alex. The crowd yelled. Alex reeled thrown off balance she only went a foot or so. However next turnover Alex went for the rebound 44 shoved her while she was air borne. Alex flipped back wards catching herself on her hands against the wall. Alex went white with pain. The refs called a foul. Time for 1 and 1. Alex however couldn't shoot. Both of her wrists had been dislocated. She went to the bench and carefully put them back in refraining from screaming as Erin took her shots sinking them both. Soon Alex went back in. It was the final quarter Cougars up by 24. Grand ledge was frustrated. Alex set a pick for Monica who's defender slammed into Alex flying off and Monica got the layup, Alex was there for the rebound. It wasn't necessary. They set up the press and 55 stole the ball. A player on the other team jumped on her back and wrapped her arms around her neck. Alex hooked her arms around the girls shoulders forcing her to release 55 who was choking or get her arms dislocated. She released. 55 stood up and passed the ball but not before the whistle was blown. Alex's fourth foul. Next time down. Once again Alex went up for a rebound. This time it didn't end very well. Two girls shoved her Alex smashed into the wall a few feet from where she had been standing.

"Foul on 15!" Ref yelled. The crowd got angry how was that Alex's foul. Then they got silent. Alex wasn't getting up. The ref continued the game. Alex's coach started screaming. His player was down. They finally stopped the game. Alex was unconscious her head had hit the wall to hard.

**DON"T say this stuff doesn't happen because it does. All of this has happened to ME (Alex) Only when I hit the wall I got up. I had a terrible headache but I got up. I also have been put on crutches broken my finger and my wrist since last years season in Basketball. It is violent I had to post this because I currently feel like I got hit by a bus. BasketBall Tourneys yesterday. SORRY i forgot that i killed Collette LOLz anyway why didn't anyone tell me... CASEY you read it first!!!!!! Review.**


	16. Chapter 16

All Nighters WRH Style

The gym was in chaos. Parents were yelling. Little kids were crying. The players were all around Alex and the other team was by their bench. Casey picked up her phone and texted Tom. She didn't have Bill's number. She texted him about 40 times before he woke up. She was so nervous that many of her texts were completely miss spelled. They had called 911 but Alex still wasn't waking up. No one saw two of Alex's teammates. Taylor and Jack(lin) 55 and 51 the other two posts head over to the Grand Ledge bench. They grabbed two of the players the girls who had thrown Alex into the wall, one girl was small she was the one that had choked Taylor, the other was large. Taylor grabbed the larger girl and threw her hard at the girl Jack was holding. It quickly turned into a brawl. Jack and Taylor were winning. The paramedics and police showed up for Alex and broke up the fight then made sure everyone was okay. They took Jack, Taylor, and Alex in one ambulance. Alex's mom drove to the hospital as did Casey taking the girls with her. Colista took Casey's phone and texted Tom who was not in the best of moods.

* * *

_Tom: what's with all the texts its 10 fucking AM_

_ Colista: Wake Bill up Alex is the only one with his number_

_ Tom: R U CRAZY Alex can wake him up he is like PMS in the mornings or something_

_ Colista: Actually Alex cant that's why you need to wake Bill Up._

_ Tom: WHAT!!!_

_ Colista: she got thrown into a wall and is on her way to the hospital_

_ Tom: HELIG SCHEISSE okay I shall get him_

_ Colista: He should know even if he can't see her yet_

_ Tom:????????????_

_ Colista: We can't see her yet. Also there is the whole Alex's parents r right here thing you will have to wait till they go home._

_ Tom: GREAT!!! Lemme go. I might survive telling him._

* * *

Tom walked out of his hotel room not bothering to put a shirt on. This entire floor was full of his staff and his friends. He pounded on his brother's door. He knew his brother slept like a rock.

"DAMN IT BILL OPEN UP!" Tom didn't want to deal with his brother's grouchy ass morning self but it would be worse if he didn't tell him.

"What the hell," Bill threw open the door. He was wearing only his boxers. They were purple.

"Bill you sleep like a rock!"

"That wouldn't be a problem if you didn't wake me up so damned early!"

"Alex is hurt," Bill's face went white.

"What, how where is she!"

"She's at the hospital, you can't see her though, I'm sorry"

"Why not!"

"The doctors said no one can see her I guess and her parents are there. I don't think Alex wants to have to deal with her crazy parents and this whole episode."

"Fine," he looked so sad that it hurt Tom to see him like that. "What happened how is she doing?"

"I'm not sure all I know is that she got thrown into a wall at her basketball," he looked so worried. "Look we can text the girls and figure it out."

"Okay," Bill looked dejected but went back into his room put some clothes on and emerged clutching his phone.

* * *

_Tom: Bills up, he wants to know what happened and How Alex is doing_

_ Casey: She was playing and one of the girls on the other team lost there temper and threw her into a wall_

_ Tom: WHY?_

_ Casey: Looks like a long standing grudge they've been wailing on Alex all game._

_ Tom: How is she????_

_ Casey: IDK the docs took her back and haven't come out yet_

_ Tom: how was she last?_

_ Casey: ---------_

_ Tom: CASEY!!!!!!!!!!!!_

_ Casey: She was unconscious_

_ Tom: o.o_

_ Casey: WAIT the doctors Coming I'll text you in a minute._

* * *

Everyone looked up as the doctor came out. The coach the basketball team and Alex's friends were all there. Several girls were crying.

"Who's the parent?" Alex's mom stood up and Casey realized that Alex's dad wasn't there.

"I am," she looked scared but she wasn't crying. So that's were Alex got the stoicism from.

"Can we talk alone? I think you should hear this first." She nodded and they went to behind the door.

Bill paced the room. HE wanted to see Alex to be sure that she was okay. He knew that he couldn't not while her family was there. She had to be okay. He couldn't loose her. It was basketball right some girls could hurt her to bad right? Tom watched his brother. He could feel how sad Bill was anyone could have seen it. He could feel it though his twin was suffering and it hurt Tom a lot to see him like this. Tom got a message from Casey.

_ The Doc will only talk to Alex's mom still no idea what's going on._

"Bill," Bill snapped around to face his twin. "The doctors talking to Alex's mom he wont say anything to anyone else." Bill didn't say anything just sat on the couch and buried his head in his hands.

* * *

Alex felt like she was floating in darkness. It was so quiet here. It was nice. There was no pain here no annoyances or anything. She wanted to stay here. She could feel the world out there. She didn't want it; she was so tired of everything in that world. She could also feel where the darkness was darker away from the world. She didn't move forward/ she didn't necessarily want to leave her friends but she didn't want to go back. Collette's there she thought looking towards the dark. I could go there. No. I don't want to do anything but stay right here. She settled in the darkness not going either way.

* * *

"Mam, I'm sorry," those were never good words from a doctor. "When she hit her head she hit a part of her head that controls sensory information. She will be able to come back to us. That's the strange part about this type of head injury. It stuns the body more than anything else but she has to want to come back. If she decides she likes where ever her mind told her she was when her bodies censors stopped she could be trapped in her own head forever."

"Oh thank God," here mom sighed. "She's a fighter she'll be okay," the doctor nodded. He realized this would not be the best time to tell the woman about the excessive amount of scars they had found on her daughter when the nurses had changed her into a hospital gown or that people's mind usually showed them what they wanted most.

"That's all, you can see her if you want but I think it would be best if you left her be, she needs to relax and have quiet while her body readjusts to the way her brain is processing information now."

"Okay, I think I will go pick up her father, I'll tell her friends they should know." She walked out to the room.

"How is she?" asked Alex's coach when her mom came out. He was scared and worried about his player. He liked this team the girls were nice. They always had a smile and of course they played amazing basketball.

"She is still unconscious they said she should wake up when her body fixes its sensory information" then her face fell, "if she wants to, but she needs quiet so no visitors yet." She left the building going home to get Alex's father the family only had one car.

"What are we going to do?" Colista asked. She like her friends knew full well that chances were Alex didn't want to come back.

"Call Karrot!" Allie said.

"What, your food has a phone!" Casey looked super confused.

"Not carrots, Karrot!" Allie flicked through the contacts on her phone. "Hey Karrot, I have a question for you,"

"Yea," Casey and Colista could hear the girl talking, "talk quick I have swimming in a few minutes."

"Alex is in the hospital, she needs to want to come back to us. What could make her." Karrot busted out laughing and Casey stared at the phone Allie and Colista were used to Karrot's sadistic side.

"She got herself knocked out? Good job Alex and anyway get Bill in there it'll wake her up like SNAP! Especially if he sings gotta go, you people do know her right, honestly you couldn't realize u just needed to get Bill wow." The phone went CLICK and Casey stared and Allie face palmed.

"Alex is friends with her!"

"Yea they are like peas in a pod."

"We need to get Bill in this building ASAP!" Colista said.

"We have to wait until Alex's dad leaves and her mom goes to work." Casey said.

**Shall Alex ever wake up?????????????????????????????????????????? Maybe she wont????? Maybe I don't like Alex, maybe she needs to die????? OHH this is an authoress note reviewww please Should Alex be allowed to live?????**


	17. Chapter 17

All Nighters WRH Style

It was midnight 14 hours and Alex still hadn't opened her eyes. Her mom slept in a chair and her dad even though he hated hospitals sat by the bed of is youngest daughter in silent vigil. Every one else had gone home. Alex's father hated hospitals he had been in them only 5 times in 13 years. Once when Alex was born, once when his heart failed, once when his mother was dying, once when his grandson was born, and now. He looked at his daughter. He had her mother's features with his curly hair but her mothers green eyes heart shaped face high cheek bones and graceful facial planes. Her face was paler than her mother and looked ridiculous next to her fathers heavily tanned skin. She had his height kind of. Her father was 6'4, her mother was 5'3 and Alex was 5'8. He was so scared who would lose her. His oldest child had moved away to be with her mother when she was 13 she had learned from her mother to hate her father and had seen him once a year for 9 years until she moved out went to college had a kid and realized who really had been the better parent. The middle two, twins, had been taken by their mother at the age of one or two and he hadn't seen them since. This was the only child he had watched grow up. He sat there silent until his wife awoke around sunrise. She had to work. She was the only one with an income. He needed to sleep and there was no way he could sleep in this room. They didn't want to leave Alex but almost immediately Karrot showed up. They smiled at her; they knew nothing of the girls darker tendencies as with their daughter they only saw the respectable side.

Bill tossed and turned for hours eventually at about 1 am he gave up. He got up and got dressed. He went out to the car he didn't know where he was going. He drove down town. He was passing the capital when he saw the large cluster of churches and paused. He believed in God but wasn't exactly an active member. He pulled into a church parking lot. Less like a church and more like a cathedral. He stepped inside and kneeled at the back pew. He wondered why the doors weren't locked at this hour of the morning. He thought he had no idea how to pray or even if there was a certain way to pray.

'_Dear God' _he thought _'please let her be okay, I know I never prayed much before or really paid attention when I should have but please God I can't lose her not now, not ever. Please I don't know what to say to you why would it matter to someone who can see and control everything what one person thinks but Please, Please let her come back to me.' _

He knelt there for a long while. Eventually he saw another person there. A woman came from a side door she looked at him and came over.

"Sir, are you okay it is a strange time for you to be here, not" she hurried to correct herself, "that you can't be here the doors are always open to Gods people."

"I'm fine," his face and bearing belied his words. "It's my girlfriend she is in the hospital with a bad concussion they don't know when or if she will wake up."

"I am so sorry sir; I shall leave you to your prayers if there is anything you want come find me I will be in the office just through that door." She pointed to the side door from which she had come.

Casey picked up Colista and Allie and brought them to the hospital. It was 10 am the same time that Alex had been admitted or close to. They walked up to her room and found Karrot already there. The girls face was taught with grief. She was a lot like Alex always tough never showing any weaknesses it came from the life they had at St. Therese School. She stood her face smoothing out. Allie felt short. Everyone in the room including Alex on the bed was 5'7 or taller except her she looked tiny at only 5 foot even. Casey looked at the girl. She was reminded of Alex in some ways not in the girl's appearances that she was jealous of. Karrot was taller than Casey by an inch and a half she was tiny though. She was as thick around as Allie only far taller. Her body was covered in swimmers muscle. She had an astounding hourglass figure for her size. U couldn't tell through her hoodie but she litteraly and an angle in her sides not the gentle slope in and out that most girls carried. She had large blue eyes and heavy freckles. The feature that stood out on her that every girl in the world would be jealous of was her hair. It fell in waves of mahogany down to her butt it was shiny and subtle it shifted whenever she did, it was easy to see how Alex had developed self esteem issues being best friends with her. Alex was better looking but Karrot had that hair and she was skinny and cute. They all sat down around Alex they played Tokio Hotel's Humanoid Album softly. Alex still didn't wake up.

Tom woke up stretched and looked at the clock. HOLY CRAP! They had an interview in New York today and the plane left in an hour. He wondered if they could cancel. Bill needed to go see Alex before he went totally wacked. Bill's fans didn't need to see their idol like he was now. Tom got up and went to wake up his brother or more likely to get him. He highly doubted Bill had gotten any sleep the night before. He opened his brother's door and stared. Bill wasn't there. He wondered if he had gotten a chance to go to the hospital, no, Bill would have told Tom. He texted his brother, no answer where was he. He texted Jost telling him to cancel the interview or at least delay it until Tom found his brother.

Bill looked at his phone. He had been kneeling in the church for a countless number of hours. He felt peaceful here. He saw a text from Jost about an interview he wanted to through the phone. How could they want him to go on camera and smile when his girl friend might be dying and he couldn't see her? He saw a text from Casey, saying Alex's parents had left and he could come see her. He got up following the directions to the hospital. He finally got there and he found her room. He looked around there was a group of girls in the room. Two of which he had never met. He guessed which one was Asha and which one was Karrot Alex's descriptions were scarily accurate. The girls looked at him and got up silently walking out of the room.

"Bill," it was Karrot, "sing Fur Immer Jetzt for her she loves it, it might help." She walked out of the room. Bill knelt by Alex's bed taking her hand he did as Karrot had said she had known Alex far longer than he had. He started to sing quietly.

'_please, please, wake up,' _he begged mentally right then he wanted nothing more than to see her open her eyes to look into their miasmic green depths.

Alex heard something. No she corrected herself her body heard something here in the darkness it was blissfully silent. She felt like she was drifting slowly she moved away from the world and all it held. She wasn't aware of it when the press got a hold of her story and stopped by the hospital. She wasn't aware of Bill holding her hand or her friends crying silently. All she knew was the darkness that surrounded her.


	18. Chapter 18

All Nighters WRH Style

Bill stepped out of Alex's room shutting the door soundlessly behind him. He glared at his brother who was dragging away from Alex for an interview. He knew it was important a major station in America but he really didn't care. He was even more solemn now that he had seen her. He like the rest of them had harbored a small hope that she would wake at his presence.

"Nothing?" Allie asked her face streaked with tears.

"No," Bill's voice was horse with the tears he had shed earlier. Karrot ran up her voice breathy.

"Paparazzi!"

"WHAT!" Bill and Tom yelped they couldn't be seen here.

"For Alex her story went national." She held up a paper. It read **Teen Basketball Player Reveals Violence in the Sport'**.

"Okay, we have to get out of here! Before the press gets in." Tom said dragging his brother forcefully down the hall. Bill just stared at the door to Alex's room he looked like his heart was breaking.

The interviewer looked at the band on her stage. She was excited she was a newbie and this was her first big band interview. The interview went great except that Bill only answered questions directly asked at him but since the interviewer wasn't a fan she didn't notice.

"Bill you often speak of a desire to have a girlfriend do you have any news for us on that front?"

"Yes, I have a girlfriend," Bill's face however was desolate. The interviewer was to excited to find this breaking news to notice the not so subtle body language that this subject was off limits.

"What's her name? Where is she from? What is she like?" she gushed.

"I would rather not say her name for all haters to go after her but I can say she is American and that she is the most amazing person I have ever met, was."

"Was-" the interviewer began to speak but was interrupted by Tom.

"Is, Bill, Is she isn't dead yet, don't talk like that!"

"She might as well be!" Bill practically yelled standing up. "She is dying and there's nothing I can do about it. Damn it Tom you know as well as I do that she's never going to wake up." Tears fought there way into his eyes. "I am going to lose her already!" Bill walked right off the stage and everyone stared. Tom went after him.

"Bill," he grabbed his brother's arm. "Look I know you are scared and that you feel like the sun can never shine again like the most important thing in your life is gone. I felt that way when Collette died but you can't go crazy like this. You'll lose your job if you do."

"Tom, I would give it all up if she would wake up, I will not leave her when she wakes up if that means no more Tokio Hotel than I'm sorry I can't lose her not now, not ever."

"Bill, think would she want you to do that? She loves your singing and she wants you happy you know that. Doing this to yourself wouldn't make her happy!"

"Tom, shut up please just shut up. I didn't want to come. I have to go back to her." He walked away leaving his twin staring after him.

For the next month things continued like that. Bill refused to apologize the way Jost told him to, he hadn't wanted to go in the first place. News feeds from all over the country even a few international feeds came to see the girl who may have been killed in a basketball game. People were interested even though they never got to see her. Her friends and family watched as the month passed her beautiful musculature that she had worked years for fell away leaving her impossibly thin. Her skin paled even more. She didn't look alive. They all knew that the chances of her waking up after so long were basically zero but they couldn't not hope.

Bill sat by Alex's bed looking at her for what he thought might be the last time in a long while. He was being dragged back on tour. Someone had decided he had had enough moping time and that he needed to get out and about. It was hard for him to see Alex like this but it was harder not to come. He had figured out his time with her. He knew when her parents were here and when he could and couldn't come. He couldn't stand the thought of leaving her behind. He sat there praying again that she would open her eyes. He wanted to see there color to hear her voice her laughter that always seemed evil no matter what. He never thought he would be like this that he would find a woman for whom he would give everything up to be with. He knew it was true. He would give up everything for her to wake up. He wanted to see her alive and well again. Seeing her like this tore him into pieces. He reached out and stroked her cheek. He could still see the beauty in her gaunt face. The fine bone structure that most girls would kill for. He wished he had told her what he felt like. He wished he had kissed her. He wanted to turn back the clock to take back the reserve he had held. Maybe if he hadn't been so hard she would have had something to come back for? He reached down and grabbed her hand. He sat there for a moment then she moved. His heart froze then restarted. Her hand twined around his. He looked at her face. No movements not even her eyes behind her lids. He checked the monitors no change.

"DOCTOR!" he yelled.

**Authoress note! Well!!!!! She moved!!!!! Shall she keep moving or no???? REVIEW!!!! I really want some new blood in these reviews it's always the same people. You guys are amazing I want people to review NEW PEOPLE!!!!! So if you know someone else PLEASE have them read I am going crazy… Most of you know what happens when I go crazy.**


	19. Chapter 19

All Nighters WRH Style

The doctor was amazed. He knew that she was probably never going to wake up. He had lost his sister to this type of head trauma. He studied this to try and save these victims but he knew that they almost never woke up. This was the first case which one had had any change in state. He would tell the family when they arrived he had seen the way the boy interacted with the girls surroundings. He figured out that he was a boyfriend her parents disapproved of. He wasn't going to chase the boy away partly because of the way he looked at the girl and partly because the only movements or changes in her state happened when he was around.

Alex felt something. She jerked, stirred from her rest. She looked around the darkness that was her new home. She loved it. No pain, no hate, nothing. Some may say there was no happiness, no light but she never felt any of it anyway. She was happy here. None of the fakeness. No need to smile when she wanted to break into pieces. No need to pretend to be a normal happy teen when she wanted to slit her wrists and watch as her life disappeared. It was so nice not pretending to care. That was what was so tiring pretending day in and day out that she cared about life, people, or herself. The only thing she cared about was Bill. BILL! Her mind froze. The thought formed after so long in nothingness it was so strange. She had to pretend to care about her friends, about her own safety, her future, humanity; she had to seem human when she knew she wasn't, not really. Bill. His name again in her mind. How could she forget him. Had he moved on, as he should have onto someone better. She felt him though. Now that she was paying attention she could feel him there. She turned toward him. Then she realized she couldn't, she couldn't move she was stuck in the darkness that called her name promising rest, she wanted to listen it would be so easy but no BILL!

Bill sat there hand intertwined with Alex's.

"Come on love wake up," he murmured. He remembered the advice that Karrot had given him a month ago.

"Ich seh dich weinen  
Und keiner wischt die Tränen weg  
Ich hör dich schreien  
Weil die Stille dich erstickt  
Ich fühl dein Herz  
Es ist einsam so wie du  
Lass dich fallen  
Mach die Augen zu

Hey  
Die Welt hält für dich an  
Hey  
Hier in meinem Arm  
Für immer jetzt  
Für immer jetzt…" He sang the words quietly. He hoped she could hear them where ever she was. He wondered what her mind had shown her that was so captivating. He got close to the end of the song and he looked at the monitors. He almost stopped singing. Her heart rate was picking up. It had been low for the last month lower even than that of a sleeper but now it was going up.

Alex fought the darkness's pull. She wanted to leave it. Didn't she? Part of her wanted to stay but most of her the part she was actively using right now wanted to go back, back to Bill. Perhaps it was strange she thought not of the friends she had had for years or even the family that head been there forever but to her it wasn't. Alex resented her family, always pushing for her to do better even when she was doing her best. She always felt substandard around them. Same with her friends. Friends who wouldn't let her be. Perhaps it would hearten most people that their friends didn't want them to die but it made her angry. She just wanted to let go and they were always pulling her away from the edge. A friend like Allie who wouldn't let her be her depressing self. A friend like Colista who never listened but instead told her she was wrong and that she should live. Alex knew her desire to end it all was selfish, she didn't care. That was one of her favorite phrases she didn't care about anything, anything but Bill. She never thought he would be hers. But now he was if there was even a small chance he was waiting for her she was going back. If only she could find out how.

Bill knelt by her side for a few more hours. Still singing. He watched the monitors nervously, there had been a few moments like earlier when her heart rate or breathing sped up but then they would plane out again. He was excited he thought she was going to wake up he just wasn't sure if he was going to be able to see it. He had an hour left with her before he left her parents came and he didn't see her for who knows how long.

"Come on love, wake up please," he murmured the words staring intently at her face. He reached out and pressed his hand to the side of her face. She turned her face fractionally toward his hand. Did she or was it his imagination. He sat there for another hour. No change. He looked at the clock he had to leave. He leaned over and pressed his lips to her forehead.

"Good bye, meine leibe," he said and slowly walked away.

The doctor watched the monitors in amazement. He didn't know who this boy was that he meant so much to his patient that her body reacted to his presence even without her mind there. He hadn't expected this girl to ever wake up. He watched today and hope flared in his chest. Could this boy be enough to wake the patient from her own mind?

Alex was still struggling against the darkness but now she could actually move away from it. She could feel her body. Some of it anyway. She could feel a hand in hers. She could hear something, something beautiful calling her back. She pushed away the darkness fitting herself back into her body. It took a minute. Her body wasn't the way she had left it. How long have I been gone? She wondered as she felt the weakness in her body the loss of muscle that made her look so gaunt, there hadn't been much fat for her to lose. She felt tired, her body felt tired. She felt lips on her forehead then heard a voice she had been terrified she might never hear again.

"Good Bye, meine leibe," Bill's voice and words gave her the strength to open her eyes. She saw him his back was facing her. She opened her mouth, tried to say something but no sound emerged. He was at the door her heart fluttered in panic, he couldn't leave NOW. She looked to the side. There just next to her bed was a book probably left by her mother. It took all her concentration to pick it up. It felt heavier than her discus. She put the little amount of strength she had into the throw. At least she still had aim. The book smacked him in the back of the head. He turned. He froze for a moment. Bill felt his heart almost stop. Alex. Was. Awake. He practically ran to her side. His knees gave out under him when he reached her and he fell onto his knees beside her.

"Alex, I missed you so much," he started talking almost as fast as Alex usually did. Alex reached out her hand and pressed a finger to his lips silencing him. She shook her head. She put her hand on the side of his face. He reached out and stroked the side of her face with his fingers.

"Alex your parents are going to be here soon, I have to leave but I swear I will comeback as soon as I can, I don't care what Jost says." She shook her head violently. She once again tried to speak frustration filled her face. Bill realized what was going on and pulled a pen and a small notebook out of his pocket.

_No don't leave I don't care what they think just please don't leave me here._

"okay, I wont leave, are you sure," She nodded. He shook his head disparagingly but reached out and twined his hand through hers. He leaned in and pressed his lips to hers.

_Bill, when do you have to leave, to go back to being famous?_

"Alex, if you don't want me to I wont ever go back," he said honestly she shook her head smiling crookedly.

_You can go back but only if I can come with you_

"That's fine with me, well as soon as they let you leave," he laughed as Alex rolled her eyes.

_Don't remind me_

"okay, okay, just saying, are you sure you want your parents to see me here," he asked again. E had seen Alex's father and was scared, as any sane boy would be.

_I don't want you to leave if they don't like you they can just leave_

"You don't like them much do you?"

_No, they annoy me, hence the whole I am going to live with my boyfriend try and stop me thing_

"all the same please tell them that when I am not in the same room as your father?"

_HAHA does my father scare you?_

"yes," he said honestly.

_Smart boy. _ Bill just smiled and leaned in to kiss her.

Authoress Note! Okay she's awake, now she cant talk HAHAHA those of you who know me how creepy would that be if 'Alex' couldn't talk????????????????????????????? Review please!


	20. Chapter 20

All Nighters WRH Style

Bill sat beside Alex trying not to show the fact that he was shaking with nerves. He didn't really know if this was the best way to meet her parents but it was what she wanted so it couldn't be too bad could it? The door swung open. Bills head snapped up and he saw to his relief that Alex's father wasn't there this time.

"OH MY GOD!" her mom yelled upon seeing her daughter sitting up with eyes open. She didn't even notice the boy sitting beside her. Alex waved.

"Your up, how long have you been up? Why didn't you call the doctor? How are you feeling?" Alex just stared at her while the flood of questions poured on. Alex picked up the pad and wrote simply.

_'Chill, mom, I'm fine, but I can't talk' _

"Ohh, you mean quiet?"

'_Yes mother quiet!'_

"Wait," her mom had finally seen Bill, "who is that!"

_'He is my boyfriend mom,'_ Alex looked at the sheets.

"OH, so that's why he has been here all the time." Alex sent her mother a quizzical look. "The doctor told me that you had a regular visitor and that he thought the reason you hadn't slipped completely away," it was hard for her mom to say those words, "was that he kept coming. Now young man I am going to believe you are as respectable as my daughter and I know how few boys would have stayed for their girls if they were knocked out and possibly dying for a month especially one of your status."

"What?" Bill spoke startled.

"If I didn't recognize you after the last year or two with my daughter I wouldn't be able to call myself a mother."

"Well," Bill said wondering if this woman knew his age then assumed not since most mothers wouldn't let their top athlete, straight A, never get in trouble daughter date a guy like him that was the same age and no sane parent lets there 13 year old date a 20 year old he still wasn't quite sure why he had dated her it was pedophilia but then again only if they had sex technically.

"Now," the woman turned back to her daughter, "if you try to do some thing stupid," she paused as Alex began to write.

'_Like runaway with him to Europe?'_

"Exactly," she gave her daughter a scrutinizing look. Bill desperately wished he wasn't the room.

"Alex," he interrupted she waved him to silence.

"Why do you ask?" her mother said.

'_Because I am planning to I figured It would be much better with your consent' _

"WHAT ABOUT YOUR EDUCATION!" Alex rolled her eyes.

'_Bill will make sure I get to school I can got o a better school than LCHS we all know that European schools are way better!' _

"He will do no such thing he is a partier!"

'_BILL!' _ The look in her eyes said that she needed his back up so he looked up to read the paper she shoved in his face. '_Tell the crazy woman you will make sure I go to school!'_

"Look, I know Alex is exceptionally brilliant," he said struggling to form sentences in a language not his own he was getting better but he was stressed and it was making it harder to think. "It would be a shame to waste such a brilliant mind, not to mention illegal."

_'You see mother, you should know me by now, you can let me go or I will go it matters naught to me it's up to you whether you ever want to see me again.'_

"Why are you obsessed with leaving we just got you back," her mom looked sad.

'_I am not leaving soon, I am sure I will have physical therapy and other such menial things to attend to before the allow me to exit this facility.'_

"Can't we worry about this later?"

_'Sure, as I said I will not believing soon but I figured I will give you time to prepare yourself.'_

"Well I have no idea what your father will say,"

_"Don't threaten me it matter naught to me what his opinion on my choice is, it remains my decision'_

"I wish I had a less strong willed child, I would forbid you to go but I know you would go anyway. I would rather see you rarely then lose you completely."

"I should leave," Bill stood looking down at Alex he saw fear maybe even panic on her face. "I swear I'll come back message me as soon as she's gone you need some alone time, okay?" he murmured into her ear. He set her phone on her lap straightened up nodded at Alex's mother and walked out. There was a long silence as Alex held her phone tight to her chest.

"Look," Alex's mother started Alex fought back a sigh sentences that started with that word never ended well. "I know how you felt about him before," Alex almost burst out laughing her mother had no idea, "I don't want him to take advantage of you, I don't know how old he is and I don't want to. Why couldn't you be a normal child who would complain but not have the brain enough to fulfill their threats?"

'_It's all your genes that made me this smart don't hate; at least I won't be dipping into your checkbook anymore.'_

"That never bothered me," her mother looked sad.

_'Could have fooled me!' _Alex shrugged making her face look sarcastic. She was used to hiding her insecurity from her family, from the world. She sighed she was tired of hiding but it was what her life was based on.

"Well," her mother said laughing as usual believing her daughters falsities "do you want make to stay all night?"

_'No, I think I would like to spend tonight alone if you don't mind.'_

"I figured I know that you like solitude." Her mother kissed her forehead and left. Alex sighed there were so many things she wanted to say that she couldn't that her mother didn't want to hear. She picked up her phone and texted Bill. He said he would be right over and that he was surprised her mom had left. Alex sent a digital shrug and texted all of her friends to tell them she was awake and alive.

Bill had stopped to get something to eat. He paused seeing Alex's message. Her mom had left already? He remembered when he had been in the hospital for a concussion when he was younger. His family had stayed all night to keep him awake because he wasn't allowed to sleep. He knew her mother had sat there for countless nights but the first night her daughter woke she left? Bill didn't mention any of this as he sat next to Alex. She however knew him better than he expected.

'_What's bothering you and don't say nothing.'_

_ "_I just think its strange that your mother left so fast." He looked at the floor.

_'Look, my family isn't talkative emotions aren't for display and we are all people who like solitude so that what we get,' _she sighed at Bill read the note. He looked at her surprised. After only a few weeks with Alex conscious he knew that Alex was not a person who liked solitude. Well perhaps if there were strangers but around people that loved her she needed to be near them, in his case to touch him even just to hold his hand. Bill wondered how her parents hadn't realized that. He guessed if her parents liked distance from people Alex would have learned when she was young that that was how she was supposed to behave. He felt strange what had it been like for someone like Alex who needed peoples touch, company, and love to grow up in a house where people weren't like that. Bill reached out and stroked her cheek as he thought she turned her head slightly toward his hand. He sighed, the vision that he had of Alex's childhood upset him, was it part of the reason she was the way she is today?

* * *

**Authoress Note: sorry it took me FOREVER to update my friend was leaving and I was helping her with her stories. Please REVIEW please!!!!!!!!!! And to Collette, Allie, and Colista I wrote you guys a chapter its your turn to write!!**


	21. Chapter 21

All Nighters WRH Style

Skipping a few weeks of boring hospital crap

Alex leaned back in the seat; she was enjoying her ride in the private jet. She had only ever flown once in her life and it had been regular commuter cheapest plane ticket seats. She leaned over and pulled her cell phone out of her bag. She flipped through it lazily not really doing anything but trying to get the last few minutes with her family out of her head. Her father had gone crazy screaming and hollering at her when he found out she was leaving. The memory brought tears to Alex's eyes. She was glad that no one but her immediate family had been there. Right now she was planning never to go back. Ever. She shook her head blissful moment ruined by that memory. All she could think about was how much she hated her parents. Her ears were echoing with her fathers yells about how she was doing everything wrong, that she was dumb, and that she was making the stupidest decision of her life and Alex's mother just sat and watched. That had been the final straw. Alex had never been able to argue with her parents mostly because they had instilled it in her when she was young enough to be docile and partly because she was terrified. 'I am never going back' she vowed. She had been awake for a total of 12 hors before her father came and gave her the first lecture about how to behave on a basketball court, Alex had been angry and unable to speak she had been unable to defend herself, her mother had just sat there and watched it was all she ever did. Alex tried to wipe away the image of her tear streaked face imprinted on her mind from when she looked in the mirror after her father got done yelling at her but she couldn't. She shifted so her face was towards the window as tears forced there way out of her eyes.

Bill watched Alex from were he sat with his brother talking about the new concert schedule. He wanted to go and hold her but he knew she would be ashamed if she knew he had seen her crying. He hadn't convinced her that he didn't expect her to be perfect and strong all the time yet and it was easier if he let her handle it than if he had to deal with an embarrassed and self conscious Alex. Tom got up to go tell Georg about the interview from the message Jost had just sent him and Bill leaned back watching Alex. Hoe could he get her to trust him? How could he prove that he didn't think less of her for crying? He also wondered what had happened that made Alex so sad. He was guessing that she had had a fight with her parents. He had been there when her dad had given her a lecture for something he saw how much it hurt her even though she was doing everything possible to hid it, he could see it in her eyes which were locked on the bed in front of her. He had stopped the man by coming in and telling him that the doctors needed Alex to sleep. Her father had left immediately. Bill remembered how angry he was at her father. His daughter had just woken up after a month in a coma and he was reaming her out. Bill had wanted to stay with Alex but she ordered him out before she started to cry. He picked up his cell phone hoping to distract her.

Freiheit: Alex do you want to come to the interview with me?

FallenAngel: Sure J how much longer till we land?

Freiheit: not much longer.

FallenAngel: really doesn't seem like it's been long enough

Freiheit: That's because you fell asleep

FallenAngel: I did???

Freiheit: mhmmm

FallenAngel: ohh

Freiheit: Don't worry didn't miss anything exciting

FallenAngel: tchh I miss my voice it's an inconvenience to text, (I'm a horrible texter)

Freiheit: I miss it too but it will come back, it's like when I had my vocal cord surgery I thought I was going to go crazy!!!!

FallenAngel: LOL I bet

Bill looked over at Alex, she was smiling down at her phone. No more tears. She looked at him and smiled back. She walked over and sat next to him. She rested her head against his shoulder and he wrapped an arm around her. She didn't try and say anything just sat there.

Tom was texting Casey from his seat next to Georg. He watched his brother and Alex. The whole silent sweet moment was beyond him. He still didn't understand why his brother had stayed for the time Alex was unconscious or why he was bringing her with them. He shook his head Bill was so strange sometimes.

MistressFang: Hows Alex holding up???

2Sexxy4u: Looks fine she's over cuddled up with Bill y?

MistressFang: You aren't useful!!

2Sexxy4u: WHAT?!?!?! I told you that she's fine

MistressFang: I forgot you can't read girls and definitely not Alex

2Sexxy4u: WELL FINE do we have to talk about her she's boring all she does is stare at Bill ughhh

MistressFang: You have yet to meet the real Alex but fine just do me a favor and keep her away from all sharp objects

2Sexxy4u: WAS??

MistressFang: just listen

2Sexxy4u: sureeeee

MistressFang: well back to Basic with me…..

2Sexxy4u: Fine, Dream of me

MistressFang: I will.

"Hey Bill!" Georg hollered from beside Tom.

"Yea?"

"Tell the guys to get us food for when we land I'm starving!"

"What you want?"

"Chinese?"

"Umm WHAT?" Bill said.

"Chinese?"

"Yea okay sorry Alex was being weird."

"Weird? Alex? Never," Tom rolled his eyes. There was a thumping sound and they turned to see Alex sitting on the ground silently laughing her ass of.

"What happened?" Georg asked majorly confused.

"I don't know something about human chicken?"

"Is that even possible?" Georg mused.

"I have no idea," Bill said kneeling beside Alex and getting her to calm down enough to explain via text what she was laughing about. "She said that when she was at camp with Collette and her friends Dan and Pham the cafeteria had Hunan Chicken and both Colette and she thought it said Human chicken when they read the menu and flipped out. Then a few months later she went to a Chinese place with her friend Asha and she also thought the word Hunan was the word Human."

"Wow" Georg said. Watching as Tom who had gone pale at the mention of Collette stood up and walked away towards the bathroom.

* * *

A.N. WELL sheesh I am taking FOREVER to get updated probably has sommat to do with the 5 page history essay I have to write. UGHHHHHH! Also the 3 other essays I have to write…… well I'm trying PLEASE REVIEW!!!


	22. NEW CHARECTER

All Nighters WRH Style

The jet touched ground in Germany and Alex jumped out of her seat she had always wanted to go to Europe and now she was here with the love of her life, without her voice a more than fair compromise in her eyes. She looked out the window, her first view of this new country up close. They had landed on a small flight strip in the back and she could see trees. It looked a lot like the airport back home. Her hands drumming on her thighs were the only sign of nerves. She stopped when she saw the faint red marks on her thighs (she was wearing a shortest black skirt). Instead she toyed with her bracelets until Bill came over and set a hand on her arm.

"Nervous?" he said sliding his hand down to hers which meant her arm wasn't hung straight down seeing how he was 6 in taller than she was. She nodded and looked in the opposite direction from the trees where hundreds of fans lined up hoping to see Tokio hotel on their first day back to their home country in months. "Don't be."

"All clear" came the call from a security guard by the door.

"Back into the CHAOS," Georg said cheerfully.

"Yea," Bill looked out at the fans, "chaos is right."

"Who knew it would be such a big deal for us to leave for a while?" Tom spoke up as the group got off the plane.

"I know did you see that one article, the one that was like 'Is Tokio Hotel abandoning the country that gave them life?" Gustav asked making Alex look at him, he was a really quiet person.

"No, you know you're the only one who keeps up with the tabloids, well you and her," Tom gestured at Alex who gave a wry smile. The fans must not have gotten word about Bill's new girlfriend coming to Germany because the minute the group was in sight of the fans they went crazy, Crazier! Camera's flashed and Alex was blinded unused to the flashing lights.

"Just look at the ground not at the camera's," Bill said quietly. Alex looked at the ground as the camera's flashed everywhere and reporters yelled.

"This is your new girlfriend right?"

"Is she the one who tried to commit suicide?"

"Is this a guilt trip?"

"Just ignore them," Bill said squeezing Alex's hand. She smiled at him. The wind picked up suddenly and Alex started to laugh silently as she let go of Bills hand to hold her skirt down. Bill raised an eyebrow at her then placed a hand on her back to guide her forward because she was half blinded by light and preoccupied with her skirt. When they finally got inside she sighed and rubbed her eyes.

"I thought we were all going to get a look up your skirt for a while there!" Tom said laughing.

"Don't be jealous," Bill said with a smirk that made Alex burry her face in her hands while she hid silent giggles.

"I wasn't!" Tom spluttered though he had secretly been hoping her skirt would fly up. She had long legs and what he saw was nice, he didn't want to touch her but a look would have been nice.

"Sure," Georg said even he wouldn't have minded if Alex's skirt flew up. Bills phone went off.

FallenAngel: Can we please stop talking about this!?

"Sorry," Bill said slinging an arm around Alex's shoulders. "New subject!"

"Lunch?" asked Georg hopefully.

"We ordered it security should have it at the cars." Bill said weaving around people in the airport. He passed the baggage pick up with out looking. Alex followed him assuming that security or someone would get the bags. They made it to the doors. They were actually manual doors. Alex missed the push handle and walked write into the door. She bounced off and rubbed her fore head turning bright red. Almost the same color as her shirt. Bill laughed. "Are you all right?" She nodded as Tom spoke.

"Smooth move!" he smirked she gave him the 'shut the hell up glare' it worked.

"Hey Alex you have to open the door first!" Georg said laughing she flipped him off and opened the door stepped through held it for bill than slammed it shut. She held it shut. Tom attempted to open it and since Alex was stronger than him hit his head on the door. Alex smiled evilly then walked away from the door. She shook her head and texted the word 'weak' to Tom. He glared at her.

"I am not weak I just wasn't expecting you to be strong!"

"Tom really after she dragged your ass around the mall you think she's weak?"

"She has been unconscious for a month!"

'Physical therapy' Alex signed before realizing what she was doing.

"You speak sign language?" asked Bill.

'Yea I had forgotten how but I guess I'm remembering,'

"That's crazy," Tom said.

'Wait you guys speak ASL?' Alex was confused.

"Yea," Georg said realizing what was going on, "We had an assistant who was mute and taught us a lot of it."

'Well Fizzle!' Alex crossed her arms 'That would have been nice to know.'

"Sorry," Bill said wrapping his arms around her waist and tugging her into his car which a valet had just pulled up.

'It's fine, really' she leaned back as Bill started the engine. Bill who was a good driver made sure to be extra careful. It was easy to remember when every time a car got near his and Alex flinched.

"Why are you so freaked out by cars?"

'I've been in a lot of crashes and I've almost been hit by them more times than I care to admit,'

"Oh I guess that makes sense." Alex shrugged and looked at the ground it was easier than watching large metal objects zooming past at high speeds. Bill watched Alex in silence. She was always trying to be so strong, how terrified was she that she actually let it show? It didn't make sense when she had to talk to her father. Who scared the shit out of most people (Alex included) she barely blinked. They got to the hotel and Alex stepped out her eyes wide at the sight of the huge hotel in front of her. She had never been in a great hotel like this one she felt poor suddenly spending all of her time with these millionaires. Bill stepped out next to her and they headed toward the hotel.

"!" screamed a girl who had suddenly appeared in front of them. Then just as suddenly as she appeared she vanished again running back towards the hotel waving her hands in the air, which of course meant she didn't have hands to open the door. BAM! Alex laughed and Bill looked more than slightly confused.

"Who the hell was that?"

'My friend Asha' she walked over and helped the girl to her feet.

* * *

Authoress Note: SORRY this is taking so long I actually had homework and baby sitting and volleyball and a LIFE! Soo now Asha is over and she shall be in the story for the next while!!!! And yes all of this craziness is real!!!!! Oh she's on FANFICTION as The New Emo


	23. Chapter 23

**All Nighters WRH Style**

Tom and the G's pulled up in time to see Bill holding the door for Alex and some half black chick with a rainbow braided-faux-hawk.

"Who's that?" Gustav asked Tom figuring if Bill knew the girl his twin would to.

"Probably a stranger he actually tries to have manners once in a while, the freak," Tom studied the girl through the glass. "I wonder if she's hot."

"Don't you have a girlfriend?"

"Mhmm,"

"Remember what happened last time you cheated?" Georg asked raising his eyebrow?

"Oh, yea," Tom went pale at the memory of Collette's body splattered on the pavement below. He had barely stepped through the door. When the girl with the faux-hawk jumped out of her chair landed in front of him and yelled.

"HI!"

"Hello?" Tom looked slightly scared.

'This is my friend Asha she moved here last year!' Asha jumped back in her chair and proceeded to giggle evilly. Alex sat next to her and made her faux-hawk stand up.

"Is she okay?" Georg asked Bill looking slightly scared also.

"I have no idea," he said. "She some friend of Alex's not mine."

"Are you okay?" Gustav asked Asha who had begun to rock back and forth.

"I have to pee!"

"The bathrooms over there," Georg pointed to it.

"But I don't want to go!"

"Okay?" Gustav walked toward his room, "I need some sleep so I won't have jet lag tomorrow."

"Same here," Georg said, "Michael where's my CHINESE!"

"In your room," the security guard called back.

"I have to pee," Asha whimpered as the others departed.

"Then go!" Tom said exasperated.

"But it's scary in there!"

'I'll go with you,' Alex grabbed Asha's wrist and dragged her to the bathroom before tossing her inside and holding the door shut. There came a pounding on the door.

"LET ME OUT!"

"What the hell is her problem?" Bill asked and Alex sighed releasing the door with one hand.

'She's afraid of toilets,' she grabbed the handle with both hands again.

"She's what!" Tom said than shook his head, "Your life is to crazy for me I'm going to bed." The pounding ended and a minute later the toilet flushed and the sink started. Alex let go of the door yawning as she did so.

"YOU'RE EVIL!" Asha said falling onto the floor. "EVIL! EVIL! EVIL I SAY!" Alex rolled her eyes and walked away grabbing Bill and pulling him with her. He was still staring at the screaming girl on the floor. They stepped in the elevator and the doors closed as Asha got up off the floor and headed toward the stairs poking her stomach repetitively.

"She is… Strange" Bill said to Alex who grinned.

'Baby, Baby here we all are crazy' she grinned.

"What?"

'We are all mad here,'

"Okay?"

'I just had to sorry, yea I know she's crazy,' she grinned dementedly leaning against Bill as the elevator door opened. She jumped foreword into the hall. Bill followed her surprised by her random burst of energy. Suddenly she took three running steps and did a one armed round off. She landed flat on her feet barely staggering. All in all it was spectacular. Her face was flushed from the few moments after her arm came off the ground before her feet landed. She ran over to Bill grabbed his arms and dragged him to the hotel room. 'I really want coffee!'

"I really don't think you need any," he said digging through his bag for his laptop which Alex promptly stole.

'to the chat room!!!'. Alex said pushing Bill onto the couch and sitting on him.

* * *

_*Ima_freakin_GENIUS has logged on*_

_-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
_

Imashreakingshark: AH TOILETS

Ima_freakin_GENIUS: what how did u get a laptop ASHA???

Imashreakingshark: it's his

NeonTrees: who's?

Imashreakingshark: HIS

Mistressfang: hello Alex/ Alex's weird friend

Georg's_Colista: How is Georg Alex?????/

Ima_freakin_GENIUS: he's enjoying himself!

MistressFang: ohhhh with whom??

Georgs_Colista: WHAT

Ima_freakin_GENIUS: he ordered Chinese food!

NeonTrees: Yummy

MistressFang: Ohh I'm jealous

Georgs_Colista: ohh Alex is on TV

Ima_freakin_GENIUS: ?????????????????????????????????

Imashreakingshark: THE VOICES R GOING TO GET YOU AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

NeonTrees: That's great

Georgs_Colista: TMZ has this pic of you and Bill

NeonTrees: OMF dat ain't good

Imashreakingshark: THEY GOT YOUUU

Ima_freakin_GENIUS: well it's better than being there because I got knocked unconscious…

MistressFang: True dat

Imashreakingshark: I IZ A TIGER hear me RAWR

MistressFang: I thought you were a shark?

Ima_freakin_GENIUS: yea HE hears you rawr

Imashreakingshark: who hears me?

Ima_freakin_GENIUS: … in bed

NeonTrees: PERVERTSSSSS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Ima_freakin_GENIUS: yepps

MistressFang: tch nerd

Ima_freakin_GENIUS: yepps

Imashreakingshark: Pie

Ima_freakin_GENIUS: 3.14159265

Imashreakingshark: COOKIES THEN

Ima_freakin_GENIUS: 369123

Imashreakingshark: …

Ima_freakin_GENIUS:

Imashreakingshark: FINE!!!!!!!!

MistressFang: freaks

Imashreakingshark: well nine out of the ten voices say you're a freak MAJORITY RULES

* * *

_*Georgs_Colista has logged off*_

* * *

NeonTrees: that was abrupt

Imashreakingshark: HOW RUDE

MistressFang: who's laptop is that anyway?

Ima_freakin_GENIUS: yea who's

* * *

_*Georgs_Colista has logged on*_

_--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
_

Georgs_Colista: stupid COMP

Imashreakingshark: mine works great

MistressFang: WHO IN THE NAME OF THE FLYING FUCK MONKEYS IS IT

Ima_freakin_GENIUS: yea for all the SHIZZLE who's COMPP!!!!

Imashreakingshark: your face

NeonTrees: how is that possible?

Ima_freakin_GENIUS: *facepalm* its an expression Allie

NeonTrees: it's a what?

Georgs_Colista: JIMMINY GRILLO

MistressFang: WHO'S!!!!!

Imashreakingshark: Your Boyfriends!!!

NeonTrees: she burnt you

Imashreakingshark: it's true….

Ima_freakin_GENIUS: so those were those sounds last night…..

NeonTrees: OMF

Georgs_Colista: OWNED

MistressFang: STFU

* * *

_*Georgs_Colista has logged off*_

_------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
_

Ima_freakin_GENIUS: ughhhhh

MistressFang: sheesh

Imashreakingshark: I have your boyfriends computer *sing song voice*

NeonTrees: LMFAO

* * *

_*Georgs_Colista has logged on*_

_-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
_

MistressFang: DIE

Georgs_Colista: WHAT, WHY

MistressFang: not you HER

Imashreakingshark: *evil laughter*

* * *

_*Georgs_Colista has logged off*_

_--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
_

Ima_freakin_GENIUS: where are you? I saw you a little while ago?

Imashreakingshark: in Tom's bed

MistressFang: DIE

NeonTrees: OWNED

* * *

_*Georgs_Colista has logged on*_

* * *

Ima_freakin_GENIUS: technical difficulties…

Imashreakingshark: make that his couch

Georgs_Colista: WHAT!

NeonTrees: Asha claims to be in Tom's room with his comp

Georgs_Colista: LMFAO

* * *

_*Georgs_Colista has logged off*_

_---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
_

MistressFang: I hate you all -.-

Imashreakingshark: Tom says hi

Ima_freakin_GENIUS: ohh lala

NeonTrees: LMFAO ughhhh Shannon needs the comp

* * *

_*NeonTrees has logged out*_

_*Georgs_Colista has logged on*_

_-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
_

MistressFang: Asha you are a dork

Georgs_Colitsa: Don't be jealous of her

Imashreakingshark: True dat

Ima_freaking_GENIUS: oh Billa says I got to go see ya later

* * *

_*Ima_freakin_GENIUS has logged off*_

_----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
_

MistressFang: are they sharing a room?!?!?!

Georgs_Colitsa: probably

Imashreakingshark: yeppers and I'm sharing a room with your boyfriend

MistressFang: GAHHHHH

* * *

_*MistressFang has logged out*_

* * *

Asha stifled her giggle looking in at Tom where he slept on the bed. While time to sleep. She curled up on Tom's couch. She fell asleep not even wondering what Tom would do in the morning.

* * *

Authoress Note: HAA this was all ASHA's IDEA… Maybe. REVIEW I SAY REVIEW now I'm off to type sociopaths can't love you if you haven't read it yet GET GOING.


	24. Chapter 24

**All Nighters WRH Style**

Tom woke up. He yawned as he stumbled out of bed. Carefully he picked up the jeans and undershirt he had set out the night before. He grabbed clean boxers out of his bag. He yawned again as he went into the bathroom for his shower. He thought he heard a thump in the adjoining room but shook his head. It was probably Alex tripping in the room next door. He finished his shower and got out. He slipped his clothes on after he dried of and went into his room to get a cap, a hoody, some socks, a pair of shoes, and his wallet. He had all these things on when he realized his laptop wasn't where he had left it last night. He was searching for it when he realized there was a dirt smudge on his shoe. He sat down. This had to be fixed.

(Back in America)

Colista was collapsed on the bed crying. Allie sat next to her rubbing her back silently. She was silent partially because she was in shock. This situation was so strange. Colista was the one who helped everyone. Else she didn't have these emotional problems she always gave support even if it wasn't wanted (Collette and Alex). It was good for Colista Alex and Asha were over the ocean. Alex had no patience for weakness even in herself, she hated it when she lost control enough to cry and refused to let anyone help her. She had the same standards for others. Asha had a complete lack of seriousness it was how she dealt with her problems in the world. Colista felt so sad, her boyfriend had broken up with her. She had been so sure he was the one. She knew that she couldn't complain to Alex who had told her at the beginning it wouldn't work and as such had no sympathy. She really wanted her friend though. It had been hard to watch Alex go so soon after loosing Collette. She had let her go because Bill made Alex happy, Alex hadn't been happy in all the time Colista had known her. Colista cried like that for hours eventually when her tears stilled she got up to go to the bathroom to fix her makeup. Allie sighed she knew Alex would be pissed about this but soon Colista would need Alex's tough love get over it attitude she picked up her phone.

'Alex, Trev dumped Colista, she's out of it cried for a few hours I need you to do something this really isn't my thing….' The part she left un-written was that when people broke down, it was Colista who put them back together again.

(Back to Germany)

Tom stepped out of his room and froze. There was a girl asleep on his couch! He looked at her then paused he recognized that hair do. That was Alex's friend, Asha that was her name. Why was she in his room? He was wondering what he should do when Asha yawned rolled over and stood up.

"Um..." He started to speak but she just got up and walked out of his room. "that was strange," he muttered as he wondered over to his brothers room and knocked on the door. Alex waved at him when she opened the door.

"Your friend was asleep in my room this morning!" he blurted out angrily.

'You should have locked your door,' she signed at him.

"I did!"

'oh, well she does stuff like that,' Alex shrugged and closed the door in his face. She walked back over to the table where her phone sat and picked it up. She saw Allie's message.

"DAMN IT!" she swore her lips silently forming the words. She slammed her hand down on the table. 'Why didn't she listen! Now I have to pick up the pieces again I'm so tired of it!' she yelled mentally. She really wanted to scream right then. Bill watched Alex curiously, he had seen her depressed, but even though everyone said she had a temper, he had never seen her angry, now she was and in his eye's she looked like she was going to explode. (Alex wasn't really angry at her friend for not listening she was angry that her friend was upset and she couldn't do anything about it, she doesn't deal well in emotional situations). She was shaking with rage. She surprised herself she hadn't lost her temper in a while. She knew why though, having Bill around calmed her made her heart less violent. She slammed her fist into the table one more time. She barely flinched at the pain that shot through her hand. It cleared her head. Bill stepped toward her when she was done punching inanimate objects. He wrapped his arms around her and found to his surprise that she was shaking.

"Are you okay?" Casey had told him before he had met Alex about a friend names Alex who had gotten so angry that she mad herself sick multiple times. Now that he knew Alex, he wanted to make sure that didn't happen again. She nodded and stepped away he had an interview to go to. She had to stay here though. Bill had gotten arrangements with a private tutor so Alex could travel with him. That meant she got to sit here and learn. Which she was perfectly fine with.

(11 p.m.)

Alex sighed and got up from the chair where she had been sitting she had just completed the last of her homework. She looked at the clock and frowned. Where was Bill? He should be here by now. Just then her phone buzzed. She lunged for it hoping it was Bill, it was.

Freiheit: Love, they scheduled some extra party thing that I have to go to, I wont be back until really late or well early I know you have to get up tomorrow don't wait up.

FallenAngel: okay see you in the morning then…

Freiheit: good night, love

FallenAngel: Ich Leibe dich…

Alex tried to ignore the sinking in her stomach. She liked having Bill there when she fell asleep. It chased away the terror of her past. She grabbed her pajamas and headed to the shower. She took a quick shower she had always hated taking a shower in an empty house or in this case hotel room. It made her feel jumpy. She pulled on the large shirt she had grabbed and realized it was one of the ones she had stolen from Bill. She walked around the house twice making sure all the lights were off and all the doors were closed. She grabbed her iPod and flipped it to the Tokio Hotel section. She turned it on and curled up on Bill's half of the bed. The shirt she was wearing smelled like him and she curled onto her side the way she had slept for the last several years. She didn't even notice the rubber Tokio Hotel bracelet on her wrist (it lived there) she never took it off whether she was sleeping, swimming, or taking a shower, it never left. She zoned into the music but she couldn't stop the images and sounds of her old life from coming forward. They followed her into her dreams.

Bill got home at about 4 am. He was so tired he was stumbling. Usually he didn't go to bed until this time but that was before he met Alex. Now he usually got to sleep about 12-1. He got to the bedroom without falling over and saw that Alex was asleep on the bed. He put his jewelry on the bedside table and pulled his shirt off. He was about to get rid of his skinny jeans when he heard a small whimper from the bed. He looked at Alex. He saw that her face was tight not relaxed as it should be in sleep. She was tossing she actually looked kind of scared. He stepped over to the bed and sat next to her wrapping his arms around her. It was strange she never had nightmares before. He sat there with her in his arms for a few moments she stilled and her face relaxed. Her breathing became even: her nightmare was over. He noticed her iPod was on the bed next to her he picked it up. He saw that it was set to Tokio Hotel he frowned slightly. He lay down next to her keeping his arms around her. He had been tired moments before but now he couldn't stop thinking. He had hated leaving Alex alone and now he saw that she was frightened when he wasn't here, he should have been here for her. He had always figured that when he met the love of his life he would give up Tokio Hotel. He had been thinking about it but Alex had wanted so bad to leave where she was and she loved Tokio Hotel. She had wanted him to continue so he had. Now he was confused. She hadn't complained at all about him leaving. She was Alex however, she wouldn't tell him how she was feeling if she thought it would interfere with his life. She didn't see that he wanted her to tell him. She was his life now. It hurt that she wouldn't tell him the truth when he could read it in her eyes, her face, and her body. He ran his hands through her hair and let himself drift into sleep. He wasn't sure what anyone would have to say but he was done with hi music career he didn't want Alex to suffer for his job.

Alex woke up and stretched careful to avoid hitting Bill as she did so. She slipped out of bed carefull to avoid disturbing him. She wasn't sure when he got back but she remembered when he did. She had been having a nightmare combined with old terrors and new terrors of being abandoned into one of the worst dreams she had ever had. She knew when he got home because suddenly the dream wasn't bad anymore, she was safe and he was there. She grabbed some shorts, a tank top, and undergarments and headed to the shower. Alex walked out of the bathroom after her shower and went straight into the doorframe. She was still rubbing her forehead when she felt Bill's arms around her.

"Good morning, Love," he yawned slightly and she shook her head at him. She didn't say anything because she didn't want to remover her hands from where they rested against his skin. "Alex, I'm quitting Tokio Hotel." Her eyes grew large as she stared at him.

'_No, you are not!_' She stepped away from him and crossed her arms.

"Come on, I'm doing it for you!"

"_Then don't!"_

"Alex, I hate leaving you alone!"

"_I'm fine Bill!"_

"No you aren't Alex will you stop lying to me! I'm not going to hate you for being human!"

"_I know that,"_

"No you don't or you would tell me the truth!"

"_FINE! You want the truth! I love you and I want to be with you and never have you leave, I'm terrified you'll realize that I'm not good enough for you, I hate watching you leave, I'm so scared that you'll never come back that it makes me sick, but the world doesn't revolve around what I want, you love music you would be sad without it and I can't let that happen' _Alex started shaking and a tear escaped her eyes. She couldn't believe that she had told him that he would NEVER listen to her now.

"I'm sorry," he said and he reached out to touch her,

'_No, don't you see I don't want you to be, you need to be able to live your life, me being weak shouldn't stop you!'_

"Alex, you aren't weak don't you see I feel the same way I never want to leave you, that's why I want to give up Tokio Hotel I need you to always be with me I can't stand leaving you!"

'_I don't want you to it's only for a little bit I learn fast in a year or so I'll finish my high school education and then I can go with you!'_

"Alex I don't want you to give anything else up! You already gave up everything for me what else can I ask for?"

'_Bill don't you see you saved me there was no giving up I didn't want any of it! Please Bill think about this! I want you to be happy and quitting TH won't do that! Please Bill listen to me,'_

"Alex, I…" he gave up for now, he was sure he would figure out how to bring her around but right now she was begging him with tears in her eyes, he couldn't keep fighting with her. He reached out to her and this time she didn't pull away. She was shaking against him: he felt terrible, then he realized she was crying. He picked her up, the ease of which surprised him. She hadn't really gained back the body mass she had before she ended up in the hospital. He carried her to the couch before sitting down and pulling her onto his lap.

Georg staggered down the hall he so wasn't ready to be up yet. He barely had 4 hours of sleep last night. Jost had called him told him to get up and get the other guys they had a phone interview. Georg was sick of this craziness. He was really starting to think they needed a new manager one that wouldn't make them all sick. He had gotten everyone else and now he was on his way to Bill's room. Bill was the worst in the morning. He pounded on the door he hoped Alex was already up. To his surprise an alert and flustered Bill opened the door. Georg stepped into the room.

"Jost says we have a phone interview in an hour," Georg said yawning.

"Tell Jost he can go fuck himself I'm sick of his crazy scheduling and no warnings as to when we're doing what!"

"WHAT?!" Georg stared at Bill in astonishment.

"Aren't you? He never tells us where we are going to have to be we never have enough sleep, and I'm sick of it."

"I am but this is our job!"

"Well I think we need a new manager!"

"I agree but- what's up with her?" he saw Alex curled into a ball on the couch.

"We got into a fight," Bill sighed. That explains it, Georg said now understanding Bill's anger.

"Sorry."

"It's not your fault but seriously I'm not going today!" Georg watched Alex get off the couch and come wrap her arms around Bill to burry her face in his side.

'_Please don't yell?' _She looked so sad, so young, that Georg felt his heart strings pull he could see on Bill's face that the emotion was 100 times stronger for him.

"I'm sorry," Bill said holding an arm around Alex, who nodded.

"I think your right Bill we need to change something, I'm going to go see if the others agree,"

'_Georg?'_

"Yes, Alex?"

'_Would you mind if Colista came for a while? If you guys are going to be taking a break from business…'_

"Of course I don't mind!" he smiled and walked away he was glad Colista was coming he had liked that girl.


	25. Chapter 25

**All Nighters WRH Style**

You have lost your mind

_Thought you might like to know that FallenAngel is Alex's Text signature and is Colista's_

* * *

FallenAngel: COLISTAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

: You just can't say hi like a normal person can you?

FallenAngel: NOOOO

: SHEESH CHIKA u r HYPER

FallenAngel: AND??!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!!?! Ohh I failed

: what did Bill give you to make you so HYPER?

FallenAngel: well… *Evil Laughter*

: MY GAWD u little perv I didn't mean it that way

FallenAngel: It came out that way.

: THAT's be cause ur a PERVERT

FallenAngel: point being…. I'm not the one who made out with Georg in the MALL

: Well that was different…

FallenAngel: OHH SPEAKING of Georg your coming to Germany

: I'm what????

FallenAngel: Coming to Germany… THIS ISNT ROCKET SCIENCE

: I don't think my parents will agree…

FallenAngel: AND?!?!?!?!?!?!

: I cant do anything without their permission?

FallenAngel: hehehehe this is meee remember

: I'm scared…

FallenAngel: good, OKAY when r u home alone today?

: 4:30

FallenAngel: Be ready by then! There will be a car with a TH security guard and he will take you to the airport.

: is this legal?

FallenAngel: No?

: SEE YOU SOON

FallenAngel: I KNEW you'd come around!

: MUST PACK!!!!!!!!

FallenAngel: *malicious giggles*

SavingAngel: You scare me…..

FallenAngel: I should…….

* * *

"Who are you texting?" Bill asked Alex wrapping his arms around her shoulders. He could definitely get used to not having a manager. She showed him the phone and he read Colista's name. he smiled. She tossed the phone on the table. She turned and snaked her arms around Bill. Even plotting illegal actions wasn't more interesting than him.

"How long until she gets on the plane?"

'_4:30 American time?' _

"So we have a few hours of alone time?"

'_Yes, well that's if you don't want to work on getting a new manager?' _

"No, I was just going to chill today, where are you going?" he asked as Alex bounded away and into the bedroom. He followed her and watched as she pulled three tubes of something out of her bag.

'_Cake, raspberry, or pear?' _she asked holding the tubes closer.

"Raspberry?" she threw one in her bag and threw the other at him. He caught it and stared at it.

'_Don't eat the whole thing!' _she said opening hers and smelling it.

"Is this legal?"

'_Yes?'_ she paused for a moment, '_what country are we in?'_

"Germany?" Bill's eyes were wide.

'_I'm kidding it's perfectly safe, just don't eat a lot of it and don't breath it!'_

"Should I eat this?"

'_Come on Bill it's just flavored caffeine!' _she carefully poured some into her mouth before setting it into her pocket. Bill shrugged. He knew Alex wouldn't hurt him. He tried some. A very little amount just like Alex had. He stood still for about two seconds before he felt the caffeine and sugar flood his system. He bust out laughing just as Alex had a few moments before.

"Holy crap," Bill said, "THIS IS AWESOME!"

'_I know!'_ Alex said she ran over and grabbed his hand.

"Where are we going?"

'_I have absolutely no idea!'_

"In that case why don't we stay here?"

'_That's okay with me!_'Alex said turning around so she was right next to him.

"This should be interesting," Bill said as Alex pulled the tube of caffeine powder out of her pocket.

* * *

"What's Germany like?" Colista asked the guy who picked her up.

"It's a lot smaller, not as many big buildings and such," he said he had a thick German accent.

"Sounds amazing," Colista stared out the window. Not really thinking of Germany mostly of Georg.

"It's strange how people around the world dream of America and the two girl's I've met from America ran for Germany," the man commented.

"Yea most American's love it here, but some of us hate those Americans," she said as the airport came into view.

"I guess that makes sense nothing can make every one happy," he said.

"Mhmm," effectively ending the conversation. Colista sat on the plane staring at the window. She stared at her phone watching as it buzzed of the hook as her mom called and texted her. She gave up and turned it up. she wasn't going back and that was final. Well she would have been sure if she had been prepared for the insanity caused by Alex and Bill in the same place. Colista nearly ran off the plane and past all the gates. She wasn't sure who would be here to meet her but she wasn't expecting to trip over Georg. She fell right onto her back and looked up at him.

"Hey," he said.

"Hi!" he helped her up.

"Alex was going to come meet you but Bill couldn't come and Alex is well, not coming," that made Colista look up. She knew Alex and Alex had morals right? Colista shook her head she was being just as perverted as Alex.

"Well I'll see her later," Colista said.

"Yea, do you want to get something to eat?"

"Sure!" She followed Georg. They sat and ate. She grew steadily calmer. She had been so sad when her boyfriend left her. She had thought she had loved him. Now there was something different, something deeper. She was done eating but she was sad to leave this peaceful moment. The moment continued to the hotel but it wore off as people found them. She was tired she realized from the flight, jet lag. She needed to see Alex then she could go to bed.

"Hey Alex," she said pounding on the door. The door was slightly open so she pushed it. The first things she saw were several abandoned tubes of caffeine powder. Her eyes got wide and she looked farther. Various articles of clothing were every where. Then she saw Alex, she saw Bill. She ran. Colista slammed the door behind her and ran down the hall to Georg's room. She dove under the table and clutched her face. "My eyes!" she yelled. Georg just watched her. He knew what she had seen.

* * *

AUTHORESS NOTE

What r they doing?!?!?!?!?!

*laughs*

I bet it's not what u think

Unless ur asha and I just told u

NO TELLING I swear!


	26. Chapter 26

**All Nighters WRH Style**

So what happened?

Alex had just stopped laughing as the first effects of the caffeine wore off. She was still extremely hyper. Suddenly Miley Cyrus blared from the next room.

"NO!" Alex yelled covering her ears and falling onto the ground. Upon seeing this reaction Bill picked up his hair brush which was sitting on the mirror desk next to him.

"Nodding my head like yea and swinging my hips like yea!" he sung the sung prancing around the room in imitation of Miley. Alex started laughing so hard she couldn't stand up.

"Well, definitely hotter than she is," she said through gasps. He kept sing as the next song Justin Beiber this time came on.

"Baby, Baby, oh, Baby, Baby," he sung with it. Alex was seriously starting to wonder how he knew such annoying songs. He kept singing and she kept laughing. She grabbed a shoe from on the ground.

"Shut up!" she yelled but he kept singing. She threw the shoe at him and it hit him in the chest.

"HEY!" he threw a shirt that was sitting on the chair at her. She reached into the suitcase next to her and threw a pair of jeans at him. He ran over to a different suitcase and grabbed clothes out of there. Soon enough they were running around throwing clothes at each other (not the ones they were wearing!) Alex ran back into the bedroom and took a break to grab more caffeine powder. While she was still laughing because of the rush of caffeine Bill tackled her.

"EEP!" she yelped in surprise he wrestled her for the caffeine powder. If she hadn't been laughing so hard he never would have gotten the caffeine but he did.

"Holy cookies…" Asha had opened the door. She saw Alex and Bill entangled on the floor fighting for the caffeine powder. She also saw the empty bottle on the floor. Bill won and grabbed the caffeine backing away from Alex.

"Hello ASHA!" Alex said as Bill ate more caffeine powder.

"How much of that did you have?!" Asha demanded.

"Only a little!"

"That stuff can kill you if you eat too much!" Asha is the only one who thinks of the problems this much caffeine can have.

"Take a hyper pill!" Alex said jumping to her feet and throwing a fresh tube of powder at Asha: who true to her nature ate some. Soon she was in fits of laughter and Alex and Bill had returned to there game of tag. Then Ahelex jumped on the couch and up on top of the wardrobe. S sat there while Bill glared at her.

"That is so not fair!" he said.

"It is because I can get up here and you can't!"

"She owned you!" Asha yelled from her position in the corner where she had been watching all of this.

"No she didn't!" Bill said.

"Did so!" Alex stuck her tongue out at Bill who glared and jumped onto the couch and Alex jumped off the wardrobe. She ran and hid under the table.

"Point for Alex, that's um… um… Alex is winning," Asha said failing at her job as score keeper, keeping score of what no one was really sure.

"Is not!" Bill protested. He lunged under the table and trapped Alex there. He started to tickle her. She's supremely ticklish so in a few seconds she was laughing, screeching, and in tears.

"Point for Bill!" Asha started laughing and she hit her head on the wall. It made a hollow sounding thump that echoed. "That sounds so cool!" she screamed and proceeded to bang her head repetitively on the wall. Alex escaped from Bill and got back into the room but Bill caught her again. This time she tickled him back. In moments both were rolling on the ground laughing as the tickled each other in turn. That was what was happening when Colista opened the door.

"AHH!" her scream broke the happy insanity of the moment. As soon as she was gone Asha crawled out of her corner.

"I have an idea!" she said whispering the idea to Alex and Bill. Alex nodded and walked into the bedroom. Alex came out again holding a camera, a bikini, a small bottle of hard liqour, and a bottle of wine. Bill watched wondering where the hell the minor had gotten the alcohol. Even here in Germany you had to be over 18 to drink anything but beer. Alex grinned at his look.

"I have my ways!"

"You know we will probably get kicked out of this hotel tomorrow right?" Bill asked laughing this plan was perfect.

"Yes!" Alex threw the bikini at Asha who went into the bathroom to change. Alex ran into the bedroom to but on a swim suit... a one piece. Asha and Alex pulled on flip-flops and swim covers. They ran down stairs to the pool and waited for Colista and Georg to come down. They came down and found Asha and Alex chasing each other around the pool. They didn't notice Alex texting Bill.

* * *

Bill broke into Georg's room. He spun around the room (literally he spun in circles instead of walking around the room). He found the orange juice. (Georg always drank orange juice before bed his whole health kick). Bill pulled out the orange juice a small bottle and dumped half the alcohol into it. He pulled all the other orange juice bottle's out except one and into that he put the other half of the alcohol into. Alex had said Colista would drink it. For the prank to work they both needed to be drunk. He ran out of the room laughing his head off.

* * *

Georg and Colista were passed out on the coach. Alex, Asha, and Bill broke into the room. Alex and Bill dragged Georg and Colista into the bedroom. They were still in their swimsuits. Asha stifled her laughter and walked in slipped into bed next to them. Alex was now video taping the whole thing. Bill poured wine into cups making it look like they had been drank out of. Then he took the third glass and knocked it over. He poured most of the bottle into a different bottle then left both bottles having barely any in them on the floor. Alex set the camera video on record on and left it where it could tape the reactions of the other two in the morning. Alex and Bill ran out of the room locking it behind them. As soon as they were in there room they froze. They stared at the chaos they had created. Alex shrugged and spun around to Bill.

"You are so devious," she said wrapping her arms around his neck and pulling him close to her. He laughed.

"You my dear are a demon!" he said kissing her.

"You love it!" she said dragging him to her.


	27. Chapter 27

All Nighters WRH Style

Bill woke up and looked around the room. Alex was curled up next to him. He raised his eyebrows; she did have her own bed. He looked down at her as memories from last night flooded into his mind. He sighed pulling her closer. It should have surprised him to wake up next to her especially since both of them were partially dressed but it didn't bother him. Part of him (you can bet which part) had wanted to take what she offered him. Another part just wanted to hold her to be calmed by her presence. Yet another part of him didn't want to make love to her, while he would gladly give himself to her he had held onto it for 20 years and now he had met the girl he could happily give it to but he didn't want to take it from her. She had given him everything he didn't want to take it from her because she could never have it back. His mind didn't even think about the age logistics the number 13 didn't go with the woman here with him. HE sighed pulling her as close to him as he could.

Colista opened her eyes yawning then curling into a ball and holding her head. She had the headache from hell. She opened one eye and saw Georg lying there. Surprise over ruled pain as she sat up to look around. She saw Asha lying next to Georg.  
"Holy titty fuck!" Colista screamed. She fell onto the ground by the bed and looked down at herself she was wearing only her bikini. The noise woke Georg up. He sat up holding his head. Then he looked around.  
"Was die HOLLE!" he yelped sitting bolt upright and looking at the two girls next to him. He could see that Colista was in her swimsuit but he couldn't tell if Asha was. They stared at the sleeping girl, Colista knew Asha slept like the dead but people screaming would wake most people up. She rolled over, yawned and sat up. She stared at the two swim clad people in front of her.  
"What happened?" she asked. Colista stared at her then realized Asha was used to waking up in strange places.  
"I don't know!" Georg said staring at both girls in shock.  
"You look like you have a hang over!" Asha said as Colista clutched her head.  
"But I don't drink!" Colista protested. Georg looked into the main room and saw the empty glasses and bottles.  
"Actually I think you do," he said staring at it.  
"PEDOFILIA!" Asha screamed.  
"What?" Colista asked clutching her head which really wanted to explode.  
"MOLESTING CHILDREN! PEDOFILIA!" Asha screamed then ran from the room waving her hands in the air. Georg and Colista stared at each other in silence. Suddenly from the hall came a bout of laughter. They went out to see what was so funny. Asha was sitting under a pile of towels and Tom was laughing at the bikini clad girl.

"I wish I had a camera," he told the girl who was still entrenched in towels, "you just tripped and landed in the towels!" he just kept laughing as he went back down the stairs. Colista clutched her head. The sound was making her hangover worse. She walked back into Georg's room and collapsed on the coach. Georg grabbed a few ibuprofens and gave her some. Georg went back into the room and they both slept off their hangovers.

Alex awoke with her face buried in Bill's chest. She was confused for about three seconds before she remembered last night. She blushed furiously. Not that she didn't enjoy it but that she had been so forward usually she took his lead. She slid backwards and looked up at him. He was looking down at her. Alex trailed her fingers lightly over his chest, she expected him to stop her. He was the one with boundaries after all. Well she had boundaries but when she was with Bill she forgot them all. He reached out and pushed her hair away from her face then cradled her face in his hand and kissed her. The kiss was deep and long. She was gasping she couldn't breathe. She didn't care, she felt Bill's hands slipping down her sides and onto her legs she shivered as his skin touched the bare skin of her legs. His tongue ran across her lower lip, asking for entrance playfully she denied him. He sighed and Suddenly he was on top of her and she was flat on her back. He pulled his lips from hers and asked the question he always wanted to when they started.

"Do you have to be such a tease?" she grinned and nodded. He sighed he had known that already. He kissed her neck slowly until he found her sweet spot and she gasped. Her fingernails dug into his skin as he bit down on the spot. He laughed softly as she struggled to breathe. Alex grinned as she slipped her hands down his body she tightened her hands on his hips and pulled him down closer to her. Bill pulled back for a moment so he could breathe and Alex leaned forward and kissed him below his ear on his jaw. He squirmed as she kissed down his jaw and up again. He pulled her shirt off with one hand. Alex wasn't sure what had undone his control but she was glad it had. She could feel him getting hard below as she kissed down his chest pausing once in a while when he reacted strongly to her touch to bite him not hard but enough to make him squirm. Unfortunately (or fortunately) his squirming resulted more than once in her teeth breaking his skin. Suddenly there was a pounding on the door. Alex glared in the direction of the door.

"COME ON!" Tom's voice came through the door.

"Son of a bitch!" Bill breathed rolling off of Alex. Alex stood up grabbed a pair of Bill's skinny jeans of the floor pulled them on (how they fit she had no idea) and a camisole from the floor also. It was clean but well the clothes fight made a mess.

"One minute!" Bill yelled back because Alex couldn't. Alex forced her hair into a ponytail. She reached over and hauled Bill off the bed. She shoved him toward the bathroom with a look that clearly said 'go deal with that!' Alex ran her tongue around her mouth mostly so she wouldn't have any of Bill's blood on her face, she wasn't sure how Tom would react to that.

"Finally!" Tom said as the door swung open but paused as he saw Alex leaning in the doorway. Her head was angled so he couldn't see the bite mark his brother had left there.

'_this had better be important' _Alex 'said'.

"We have an interview, photo shoot thing!"

'_I thought you guys were taking a break?'_ she tossed her head to get her bangs out of her eyes. Tom's eyes bugged out as he saw the bite mark on her neck.

"We have to do this one- WHAT THE HELL!"

'_What?'_ Alex said slipping her hand over her throat where he was staring; she felt the raised edges and slight wetness of blood where Bill's teeth had met her skin. He mouth formed a small O but it disappeared instantly and she grinned at Tom.

"He you WHAT!" Tom spluttered Alex laughed silently.

'_How does it feel to be on this side of things for once?' _she asked. Tom thought for a moment, he was disgusted by the thought of his brother doing shit like that (Tom isn't kinky) the idea of his innocent little brother doing things that way made his stomach roll. The look on his face told her the answer she laughed harder.

"Where's Bill?"

'_In the bathroom!' _Tom gagged.

"Right here," Bill said appearing from behind the door, he wrapped an arm around Alex. His other hand gently tipped her head so he could examine the mark he put there. "What is it?"

"Interview, last one then we have a break until we get a new manager," Tom said turning slightly green.

"When?"

"A few minutes, there's a photo-shoot so Natty and the boys have the stuff there, we don't have to get ready until we get there," Bill looked down at Alex who had closed her eyes at the feel of Bill's cool fingers on her still hot skin he leaned over and murmured something in her ear. She ducked under his arm and vanished into the room. That action however left Bill's chest in plain sight of Tom. He had put jeans on but hadn't bothered with a shirt. Tom stared at the marks on Bill's skin, the long fingernail tares and multiple bite marks.

"You can't say anything," Bill said which was pretty true Tom always showed up with hickeys and various other marks.

"I can't believe you would roll like that!"

"I just let her go," Bill shrugged the marks didn't bother him; they just said that he was hers which was true.

"You just let her tear you up like that?"

"Yes, it's not like she took a knife and slit me up Tom, most of it was accidental or my fault, stop freaking out!"

"Stop freaking out! Bill how could that be your fault if she put them there?"

"I moved?" Bill said turning just before Alex appeared ending the conversation. Bill pulled on the shirt Alex handed him then the hoodie and the sunglasses; he took the keys from her and twined his hand in hers as they walked down the stairs meeting the others downstairs. A couple people stared probably because of the bite mark on Alex's throat she didn't even notice until she saw the annoyed expression on Bill's face.

'_Ignore them, I think their jealous,' _she said laughing a little.

"They should be," he said pulling her closer. Some guy stepped uncomfortably close to Alex she shrunk into Bill, "all mine!" he said in a low voice as the guy reached out toward Alex, Alex nodded a happy shiver going down her back at the possessive tone in his voice.

'_Always,'_ Alex said making Bill smile.

* * *

**Authoress Note**

**I DID ITTT **

**I killed writers block LMFAO**

**Well it's messed up sorry….**

**I LOVE IT!!!! **

**I hope you all do**

**Review PLEASE!!!!!**

**(this is officially my longest story right now!)**


	28. Chapter 28

All Nighters WRH Style

Bill stood watching as the makeup guy (who was as you may guess gay) did Alex's makeup. He didn't like having him so close to Alex even if he was gay. Naty was busy doing the guys makeup. In case you didn't know everyone on TV wears makeup guys included. Alex wasn't going on TV Bill wasn't going to make her do that, but she would be doing a photo-shoot with Bill. Bill watched and was forced to admit that the guy knew what he was doing the angles of the eyeliner accentuated her eyes and the triad of spikes on the outside of her eyes lent an even starker contrast to her already stark features. He brushed a shimmer white shadow around d her eyes. He held up to things lip stick bill presumed because once she picked one he applied it to her lips. She sat still (amazingly) as a girl did her hair exclaiming the whole time over its color and softness which of course made Alex roll her eyes. Eventually they let Alex get up and go to wardrobe. Bill followed her, grabbing her waist as they stepped into the closet like room. She jumped slightly her mouth forming a small O that made him laugh. He examined her as they stood there. Her lips were a deep crimson, halfway between red and black, her curls were coated in something that made them shine and got rid of all frizz. She pulled his hands off her hips grinning in a way that made him want to grab her again (and do several other things) slipping off between the clothes racks searching for something to wear. Bill sighed and went searching through the racks for something to wear. He had just found some when his phone vibrated he picked it up and looked at it confused he didn't recognize the number but it got threw his filter so he opened it as he continued looking for clothes.

'_Dear Bill Kaulitz, we know about your girlfriend. We don't like her. You will dump her or we will kill her. A representative of your fan base will meet with you to make sure you understand our message'_

Bill stared at the message that couldn't be. He couldn't loose Alex. Instinctively he looked around for her and saw her comparing two shirts. She had tights a skirt and converse over her arm. She picked one and disappeared towards the changing room. Bill carefully picked a shirt that went with the blood red jeans he was wearing he followed her changing in the room next door. He walked out and saw her twisting this way and that in front of the mirror. Bill walked up behind her she turned so that he could hold her close. He closed his eyes and buried his face in her hair. He wasn't going to believe this message until the 'representative' showed up. He couldn't comprehend the idea of loosing her so soon after he had gotten her back.

'What's wrong?' Alex asked him her hands lightly rubbing circles into his back.

"Nothing I'm just stressed out," Bill said he wouldn't tell her about the message because he knew she would rather be shot than leave him and he couldn't let that happen.

'Are you sure,' she said pulling her hands over his shoulders and onto his chest.

"Yes," Alex sighed she knew there was something else but if he wasn't going to tell her then there was nothing she could do.

"Bill come on!" Tom's voice rang through the room. Alex pushed Bill slightly when he didn't move.

"Go on," she said with a smile. He kissed her briefly before heading for the stage she walked after him slowly and sat in front of the TV panel so she could watch what was happening. She watched the interview most of it was routine some of it was new and a surprisingly few questions were about Bill's new relationship. Alex was so enraptured with the interview (more like Bill) that she didn't notice the makeup artist walking up behind her.

"Have you ever thought about being a model?"

'What?' Alex said turning to look at the man.

"You've got the perfect look, my partner and I could give you a job as a model!"

'Well,' Alex paused she hated being dependant on someone for money and she had wanted to model since her sister's boyfriends (gay) brother told her she should, 'I'd have to ask Bill if I have time…'

"Of course well here's our card call me when you get an answer!" Alex took the card overly glad to note that the partner was a girl not that she had a problem with Gay guys just that business partners who dated broke up faster. She turned back to the screen in time to see that the interview was over. She ran over to the backstage exit and got there at the same time Bill did. Bill looked at her for a moment. He had seen a lot of girls in his career. He had seen a lot of girls wearing almost nothing. Some how dressed modestly as she was Alex still managed to carry sex appeal or was that just because he knew what she could do? Either was he couldn't help but touch her when she was close wrapping an arm around her waist as they walked towards the photo shoot area. He kept his hand on her hip though he really didn't want to he knew the camera's were still following him. They went through the photo-shoot with everything as normal. After wards Alex ran off to the bathroom and Bill told the head security guard about the message. He nodded and escorted Bill and Alex back to the hotel personally as he sent out messages for all the other guys. Alex watched Bill anxiously he was super distracted. She grinned evilly suddenly vanishing into the bedroom. She remembered today before Tom interrupted, she wasn't surprised when Bill curious as always followed her into the bedroom.

'Anything else today?' Alex asked Taking off her converse and tossing them onto the floor.

"No, that's all we have until we get a new manager," Bill watched her wondering what she was thinking, hoping she was thinking about what he was.

'So you have to go look for a new manager?' she asked dispensing of her jewelry.

"Not right now I don't" he said walking closer to her. Neither of them was really sure how it happened later but in the next instant they were kissing and clothes were being removed… quickly. The only pause came when Bill pulled Alex's shirt off. His hands paused on her stomach the scars there were dark and obvious not like the small scars all over her body. Bill paused pressing his hand to the skin as if his touch could heel them, in a way it did, it pushed farther from the place she was when she put them there. She pulled his hand back up and kissed his fingers. Nothing else stopped them that day. Next door Georg and Colista left the room to get away from the screams of ecstasy. Tom next door was at his computer talking with Casey over webcam. Casey was laughing hysterically at the faces Tom made at the sounds coming from the hotel room next door, she was under the opinion that it was Tom's karma after Bill listening to Tom and his girls for so many years.

* * *

When Bill woke up the next morning the first thing he did was look down at Alex. She was curled up next to him the way she had been the day before. Only now all the clothes were gone. He got up. He went towards the shower he was covered in sweat and other dried fluids he pretty much felt gross. Bill shook his head vigorously under the water. Trying to think straight he wanted to find a way to keep Alex and keep Alex alive but he couldn't think about anything but last night. He couldn't stop thinking about any of it, but most of all the end, Alex found her voice again. The sound of her screaming his name echoed in his head making him shiver. He got out of the shower and got dressed he took a last look at Alex who had submerged herself in the covers and went to talk to Tom. He needed some time with his brother, they hadn't had twin time in forever.

* * *

Alex woke up and rolled over. She groaned. She felt sticky, disgusting, and sore. She stumbled her way around the room gathering clothes and a towel before getting in the shower. She paused after her shower to look in the mirror. She had no new bite marks (unlike Bill) but he had reopened the one from yesterday morning. She was not a morning person and right now she really wanted to go back to bed. She walked back into the room seeing a note from Bill saying that he was with his brother. She smiled, they needed time together.


	29. Chapter 29

**All Nighters WRH Style**

Okay my evil side is coming out… NOW

Bill leaned against the lobby wall waiting for Tom. That was probably the biggest mistake of his life.

"Bill Kaulitz?" a female voice asked. Bill looked up to see a girl looking at him.

"Yes?"

"My name is Marie," she said Bill gave her the '_And'_ look and she continued, "it is my job as a member of your fan base to inform you of our opinion about your new girlfriend!" Bill's ears roared his stomach dropped this could not be happening.

"No," Bill whispered.

"I'm sorry but you have to leave her, I didn't vote for this, but there scary, I don't want your girl to die, and if you don't either you'll have to leave her!"

"I can't" Bill knew he couldn't he knew for almost complete certainty that if he dumped Alex she would kill herself she'd already done it once.

"You have too, if you want her too survive, how much do you love her Bill? You have till the end of the day," she walked away but the security guard that was coming with Tom caught her and looked at Bill. He arrested her. Bill hoped they could take down the group and Alex would live long enough to give him a chance to get her back. He walked up the stairs to do the hardest thing he had ever done. Alex was on her way down with Colista and jump hugged him. His resolution wavered as he held her there in that moment. He couldn't say no to her happy face. He kissed her then set her down and the group went to breakfast.

It started raining while they were inside and Alex tugged Bill outside she loved the rain. Bill couldn't stand the water but Alex looked so peaceful. It made him want to shoot himself to know that in a few moments he would destroy her and he knew that was what he would be doing she was so delicate and he had taken her heart, her soul, her body, everything she had he loved her for her perfections and her flaws and he was about to destroy her. Bill watched her run around so child like so free. He could see Colista watching from inside she was smiling he knew as well as she that it had been along time since Alex had been this free. Once again Bill hated himself.

Alex spun in circles dancing over to wear Bill stood. She looked up at him her happy eyes clouding over at the serious expression on his face. She was used to a smile on his face as he watched her. He wanted to kiss her to make her smile to tell her it was all going to be fine but he couldn't because if he did he would never let her go he had to do it now or he never would.

"Alex, I'm so sorry, but it's for the best," he felt his heart breaking he knew he deserved it for doing this to her.

"No!" Alex's face was full of horror as she stared into his eyes she knew what he was saying, "no," her voice was soft almost a whisper. It took all the strength Bill had to keep from saying he was wrong that he didn't want her to go.

"Yes, it's better for both of us if…" he could barely force the words past his lips it was like choking on ashes, "we never see each other again." There was a silence that nearly killed both of them. Bill could see Alex's heart breaking it was all over her face.

"Please, I'll change, I'll do what ever you want, please tell me what I'm doing wrong, and I'll fix it I promise!" Bill thought what could he say to make her leave the words formed in his mind and he could barely force them out. He felt like fire was coming out of his mouth burning him. Part of him wished she never got her voice back the pain in her eyes was killing him but the sound of her voice cut deeper he knew he was never going to be the same again.

"Alex, I don't love you anymore, just leave!" Bill turned so she wouldn't see his tears. he walked towards his car he sat inside and looked at her through the tinted window her figure was blurred by the rain and by his tears. She was crying, he realized he had never seen her cry, he looked away he couldn't stand to see her like that he was glad he had locked the car door because if he hadn't he would have run out of the car and grabbed her, told her he was sorry, tell her it was a lie, tell her why he did it, he would get on his knees and beg for her to forgive him, for her to stop crying, but he couldn't he had to look away.

Colista ran out of the restaurant she couldn't believe her eyes she had seen the way Alex and Bill looked at each other. He could not have just dumped her she knew that he loved her anyone with half a brain could see it. She walked up to Alex who was standing there her eyes closed tears pouring down her face she must have heard Colista approaching because she spoke without opening her eyes.

* * *

**Authoress Note**

**DAMN IT I'M CRYING**

**I want some reviews **

**This was the hardest thing I have ever written**

**I can't stand this**

**I swear my heart just broke**


	30. Chapter 30

All Nighters WRH Style

"Colista just leave now I do not want to listen to any of your 'it will get better shit' just leave me alone," Alex's voice was empty so cold it couldn't even be desolate. Colista backed away in horror as she looked at her friend. She had seen Alex at bad moments she knew Alex never let go in front of people that was what scared her. Alex was an actor she was flawless at hiding her emotion, she smiled when her heart broke and laughed when she wanted to die. The fact the she couldn't stop crying scared the shit out of Colista. Colista retreated back into the café as her friend walked away like a phantom in the rain.

Alex wondered alone down the streets not looking where she was going she didn't care what happened to her. Nothing mattered without him. What had she done wrong? She had to have done something? Maybe if she changed he would want her back again? Suddenly she ran right into someone.

"I'm sorry," she murmured looking up at the man she had run into. It was the makeup artist from yesterday.

"Oh dear its fine, OH MY LORD, girl come with me you are going to get sick walking in the rain like this!" Alex followed him feeling like a zombie she felt like her heart had been torn out. She didn't tell the guy that she always walked in the rain and hardly ever got sick she just obeyed which anyone who knows her would tell you was far out of character.

* * *

Tokio Hotel stood in the hotel with Colista. Georg was staring at Bill.

"YOU DID WHAT!?"

"Dumped Alex," Tom was amazed in his own way Bill had told him what was happening but he hadn't thought Bill would be strong enough to let the girl go.

"WHAT THE HELL?" Georg yelled he knew why Bill had done it but he knew if it was Colista he would just lock Colista in a room until the crazies were gone.

"They were going to kill her," Tom watched his little brother his heart breaking. Bill looked so empty, so cold, even his voice was different it was horse probably because he had been crying but there was more to it than that it was like the words he spoke burned his throat.

"Leave him alone," Tom said when Georg opened his mouth to respond. Bill turned to walk away he didn't want to live right now he wanted to close his eyes to sleep to dream that she was here again he really wanted to wake up and see her there to have this all be a dream. He almost walked into Asha. He just stared at her. All she did was kick him… right between the legs… twice. He fell to his knees and Asha walked away looking back at him with disdain in her face. Tom winced for his brother but helped him off his feet. He went with his brother upstairs because Bill really didn't look like he would make it by himself. It hurt Tom to see his twin like this. It was like Bill's heart had gone with Alex. Bill walked into the bedroom closed the door and didn't emerge Tom sat on the couch for a while but after a moment he heard his brother crying in the other room. Tom winced got up and went into the room his brother was slumped in the corner crying his heart out Tom walked over and pulled him into his arms… he had to do something.

* * *

Alex sat in a chair while a Goth lady fussed around her. Alex just stared into space trying very hard not to think of Bill and failing miserably. She could see his smile, hear his laugh, and feel the silkiness of his hair on her finger tips. She didn't know whether she was glad she had these feelings or not. The lady was the gay guy's (Raymond) business partner she was very nice. She too was awed by the disturbed beauty Alex held it was perfect for her new idea for the line a dark pain ridden style Alex fit it perfectly down to the scars all over. Alex had said she wouldn't mind preliminaries today just basic photos of her facial structure and body type for clothes and such. Alex would have agreed to anything then she wanted something anything to distract her from the pain inside yet she knew nothing would. Her world was never going to be alright again.

=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=

Bill stopped crying he was exhausted and Tom was now very upset. Tom hated seeing Bill like this he knew there wasn't much he could do. Tom helped Bill to his own room he didn't think it smart for Bill to sleep where he and Alex had... been together... not now maybe not ever. Tom silently watched his brother sleep. He would find these stalkers Tom couldn't call any one who would do this to someone a 'fan'. Bill would get Alex back. Tom got the head of security, Gustav and Colista. Georg was busy punching frustration out of a punching bag. He knew Bill had done the right thing but he also knew that he never would have done it he would have locked Colista up somewhere. The difference was Colista would have stayed there Alex wouldn't. They had to find the stalker and they had to find Alex before more 'fans' did.

"The only place she would go is up; we are already in Germany she only ever wanted to run away here, to Bill..." Colista said.

"Up?" Gustav asked.

"Up maybe she would do something here get a job or she might go to the top of a building and come down... For the last time," Tom swore softly and suddenly there was a voice behind them.

"She wont," a short Mexican guy stood in the door way. "If there's one thing Alex hates its stereo types. Everyone expects her to jump so she won't."

"You're right!" Colista exclaimed. Bill came out of the bedroom he looked like a train wreck probably because emotionally he was.

"Who are you? How do you know Alex? Can you help her?"

"My name is Daniel, Alex is my best friend, I came to see her and Asha told me what happened. I really hope you two haven't lost me both of my closest friends!" his voice carried a threat.

"Both?" Tom asked.

"Collette was his other best friend," Colista spoke quietly so Dan couldn't hear. Tom winced. "You know her better than me, Dan, where would she go?"

"I know her deepest fear is being alone," Bill flinched, "my guess is she went where the people are. Do you know if Angel still lives in Germany?"

"No idea," Colista said shrugging.

"My guess, look for her in the press, and in Tokio Hotel forums. But Bill don't go near her until your ready to take her back forever or I will shoot you, I don't care if she kill's me for it!"

"If I loose her again I will get on my knees and beg you to shoot me," Bill said his eyes truthful as he looked into Daniel's pissed face.

"I'm going to find my friend!" Dan said leaving.

Alex curled up on the couch at Shawna's house. Shawna was the Goth lady who was partners with Raymond. She felt bad for the broken girl. Raymond and Shawna had called her tutor she had to keep in 'school'. They had made sure she had everything she needed because she was practically comatose. She had borrowed some 'pajamas' meaning an overly large shirt. She had gotten a razor from Shawna (Shawna also being a cutter if not as extreme) Alex was sure she had ever hurt herself like this before. She had no reason not too. It didn't matter if anyone found out. She didn't matter. She wasn't in sports to take care of her body and the pain was distracting if she hurt enough she didn't think of Bill which hurt far more. Alex didn't care if the scars made her unattractive. She didn't want to be with anyone... anyone but him.

* * *

**Authoress Note**

**I wrote this in history Class….**

**I accidentally wrote Adolf Hitler instead of All Nighters**

**Well I have the next chap written I just need to type it….**

**Off to do more typing**


	31. Chapter 31

**All Nighters WRH Style**

_(2 weeks later)_

"Alex come on, come to the club with me!" Shawna spoke to the girl who was sitting cross legged on the floor toying with a razor blade. Her hair newly died jet black hair framed her face as she looked up at Shawna with empty green eyes.

"I do not want to go. It is not as if I need or even want a boy friend," her voice was chilly.

"Well my ex-girlfriend will be there and if your there she'll think we're together and leave me alone!"

"Take Raymond," Alex said refraining from cutting herself in front of Shawna who was worried by how much of it she did.

"Raymond is with his boyfriend and she thinks I'm lesbian," Shawna said (she's bi) she was appealing to the sense of honor Alex had which strangely she still possessed… barely.

"Fine," Alex stood up. She barely resembled the girl she was 2 weeks ago. Her jet black hair was perpetually flat ironed. Her jean skirt had been torn shorter. The center of the chest of her tight red beater had been slashed open and sewed shut. Her close his none of the damage to her skin. She let Shawna do her makeup and put on a hoodie and leggings. Shawna didn't want people to ask questions. She stepped into a pair of paten-leather stilettos she cleared six feet.

* * *

Bill sat with his laptop. He was supposed to be writing a new song. They had found a new manager she kept them busy but not ridiculously so. He didn't know why she wanted him to write. He couldn't anymore. His muse and his hope was gone. Even his voice hadn't recovered it was as if the words had literally burned him. He looked like a wreck and he knew it. he cleaned up for his fans but even then he just couldn't be the same person he was. He didn't want to his fans to watch him suffer but he was falling apart. He couldn't even complain he had done this. He deserved this for what Alex must be feeling… if she was still alive.

* * *

Alex sat drinking a soda at the bar. She abhorred the taste of alcohol. Suddenly a voice, female she thought, spoke from behind her.

"What's a pretty girl like you doing all alone?" Alex turned to see a boy behind her. He looked about twelve. She knew who he was and how old he was however.

"I don't think I'm your type of girl," she told Justin Beiber smiling as she spoke. If any guy could make any ex-boyfriend in the world jealous it was Justin Beiber.

"I think you are," he smiled and Alex wanted to shoot herself he was so ugly.

"So you like bad girls?"

"You could say that, you want to dance?" he asked as the music turned slow.

"Sure," Alex let him pull her onto the floor. She closed her eyes and rested her head on his shoulder and wrapped her arms around his neck. She tried to pretend he was someone else… The Some One Else.

* * *

Bill stood up. He couldn't write anymore. The words wouldn't come. He had warped words and broken her heart maybe he didn't deserve to use them? He walked past the table by the door and looked at it in distaste.

"Tom please don't leave you, _magazines_ lying around," he knew Tom had no qualms about looking at porno when Casey or whoever else he was dating was around.

"Look at the second page!" Tom yelled back Bill looked confused at what could be there. He stared there was a girl she was in more conservative clothing than anybody else in the magazine probably the only reason she wasn't on the cover. Her ankles were chained but she had a whip in her hand. More disturbing than that was the lacerations not cuts but gashes all over her body. There was something worse than that, behind the heavy black bangs and long dark lashes a familiar pair of haunted green eyes looked out at him. Bill's heart stopped. This couldn't be Alex? But as he looked closer he saw the familiar planes and angles that the makeup retouching and lighting had brought. He just stared and prayed; prayed that those injuries were fake but he knew inside his heart that they weren't. Alex was tearing herself apart maybe she wasn't committing suicide but she was killing herself…

* * *

Alex could hardly believe herself as she danced and flirted with Justin. He made her sick to her stomach but she knew if Bill saw them together he would be angry maybe angry enough to come after her? She let her mind wonder it was easier that way she wasn't making herself sick. The Alex she had been had hated the sluts that hung all over ugly boys but now she was one of them… _people so often become the very thing they despise…_she thought. Collette had once told her that experts believed it was because you hate others for what you see in them that you don't like about yourself. Alex looked around and suddenly she saw a familiar pair of oceanic blue eyes looking at her. Angel was here, she knew she should be horrified at the thought of someone from the past seeing her like this but she didn't care. Angel walked over her eyes wide and Alex stopped dancing and pulled Justin to the side where they could talk to Angel.

"Hello, Alex?" Angel said it like a question as if she couldn't believe the girl in front of her was really her old friend.

"Nice to see you Angel," Alex could see that Angel wanted to drag her away and probably yell at her but she was restraining herself.

"Here Alex," Justin wrote his number on Alex's hand, call me tomorrow and we can spend some time together, then he was gone Alex sagged visibly.

"What the hell was that Alex?" Angel half yelled.

"That was me picking up a guy?"

"You hate the Bieber!"

"I don't hate him!" she protested.

"Fine but you didn't like him either!"

"Well things have changed a little!" Alex fought the block in her throat like people get when they cry she knew she wouldn't cry but she could choke up.

"What happened," Angel reached out to touch Alex who jerked back.

"Don't touch me!"

"Fine… Alex what happened?"

"Bill dumped me OKAY?" Angel could see the pain all over her face just as strong as it was when he first said the words.

"I'm sorry-"

"Don't be," her voice was icy.

"Alex, it was-"

"Leave it be Angel, it doesn't matter anymore!" Alex stalked away. She never had reacted well to help of any kind. Angel stared at her friends back as she vanished out the door.


	32. Chapter 32

All Nighters WRH Style

(8 months later)

Alex stood in front of a mirror flattening her hair. She sprayed her Malaysian Cherry red hair making sure it would behave but carefully making sure it could still move. The red brought out the green in her eyes. She then did her makeup carefully making sure each side was exactly symmetrical. She wandered into the main part of the room to find some clothes to change into. She settled on a white oxford shirt with a short black skirt and converse boots. She put tights on under the skirt on boots to hide the cuts and scars there. She even borrowed one of Raymond's ties. She smiled at herself in the mirror. She was better at functioning then she had been 8 months 2 weeks and 3 days ago… Not that she was counting. She sighed grabbed her cell phone only glancing at her backpack by the door… 2 more months and she would complete high school and move onto college. She grinned to herself. How many 13 year olds could finish high school? Being ahead to begin with had helped as did the personal tutor and having nothing better to do. She ran to the door as the bell rang. She smiled at Justin as she opened the door.

"Hey gorgeous," he said smiling at her. She gave him a hug and let him hold her hand as they walked out to the car. She ignored the voice in her head that told her using him was wrong… She didn't care she didn't like him she just needed a distraction.

* * *

Tom watched Bill carefully he was surprised Bill had agreed to come to the club with him. Casey had come to visit and wanted to go out, Tom didn't want to leave Bill to stew he was already torn apart. Asha sat by him in the car on the way to the club, Allie sat by Gustav (her presence had a dramatic effect on his appearance), Casey sat with Tom, and well Colista was practically sitting _on_ Georg. Bill just stared out the window as the town slipped by there was no interest in his face, there wasn't much of anything but sadness in his face now. He went straight to the bar which was no surprise to Tom he hadn't expected him to become the life of the party. He looked around he saw the usual crowd of girls and guys all over each other soon Casey and he were right in the middle of it all.

* * *

Alex looked up from her dance with Justin as she felt a breeze from the door. She saw several figures a lot of them looked familiar. She looked closer and her heart almost stopped. Skinny jeans, slender body, six-foot plus, heavy guy-liner, Mohawk… Bill was here. Justin felt her freeze.

"Hey baby what's wrong?" she didn't bother telling him she hated being called baby.

"I just thought I saw someone I knew…" she stared at the ground she felt her composure falling apart. "I have to use the restroom!" she left him standing there. Alex let her body slid down the wall until she sat on the floor in the bathroom. Why was this happening? Why was he here? Her head spun and when it steadied she went out to the club again and she saw Bill at the bar a few seats away from Justin. Alex edged up to Justin on the opposite side as Bill. Part of her wanted to go slap him the other part wanted to start crying and beg him to take her back.

"Hey baby," Justin said wrapping an arm around Alex's waist.

"I don't feel very well," she said which was definitely true but not the way he would think.

"Your probably over heated in your long sleeves why do you have to be so conservative all the time?"

"You know why!" that was true Justin knew about her cutting but his fans couldn't.

"There's no reason to cover it all up now who's going to see it?"

"What's your issue?" Alex was angry, didn't he see how dispensable he was.

"I don't like you hiding a part of yourself!"

"Oh yea 'cause that matters so much to you! Do you just think it's hot that I hurt myself?"

"It is kind of…" Alex had to look away that was just so wrong…

* * *

Bill looked up from his glace to see some brown haired guy with an older red head hanging on him. He looked closer and he realized the girl's hair was dyed and the guy was probably the same age as the girl… no. The guy looked young but he couldn't be as young as he looked to be here. They started arguing the girl stepping away from him. His heart stopped as he recognized the body movement of the girl. That wasn't some red head; that was Alex. He saw the anger and sadness in her face and it instantly pissed him off. He hadn't told anyone because he didn't want to know if it all failed but the police were closing in on the stalker fans who threatened Alex. They should be gone by today or tomorrow. He watched Alex's face and it hurt him watching you upset. He could see her pain etched in her every movement he knew no one else could but he could practically feel it. He had to get her away from that guy… and maybe get her back.

* * *

"Alex," Alex heard his voice behind her. German accent and all her heart almost stopped. His voice was different but it was still perfect still his. Her heart had stopped beating she would swear to it.

"Bill," for a moment they just stared at each other. Bill saw how much pain she was hiding or trying too. Alex saw how much this all had hurt him. She was so confused he had left her why was he sad. She couldn't stand to look at his pain anymore she had to look away his pain hurt more than her own.

"Who are you?" Justin asked Bill. Alex glared at him. How could he speak like that to Bill?

"What is it to you?" Bill demanded. Alex watched in silence.

"I'm her boy friend!" Bill looked at the boy. He had guessed it but Alex was really dating that?

"The shit you are!" Bill wasn't even sure why he was so pissed.

"I am now back off!"

"What are you going to do?" Bill asked and Beiber swung. Alex watched them fight. She knew Bill would win. Bill fought with Tom Justin wasn't any opposition. Then she saw one of Beiber's punches land.

* * *

**AuthoressNote**

**What will happen?**

**Can Bill get Alex back?**

**fnhsdfasjgg;hsfklgsfghfsk**

**HYPER**

**More drama soon**

**FYI this story is drawing to a close  
**


	33. Chapter 33

All Nighters WRH Style

"STOP!" she yelled both boys listened, "You're going to get hurt!" she was of course talking about Bill but neither of the guys knew that. Justin reached out for her before realizing she wasn't looking at him. Alex took a tentative step towards Bill. She could only see him. She felt like the sun was shining after 8 months, 2 weeks, and 3 days of rain.

"I'm sorry," Bill said. He didn't know what else to say those words would never be enough to makeup for what he had done. "I only did it to save you, I know it doesn't make up for what I did but please take me back I can't live without you!" Bill's knees gave out and he feel onto them and Alex stood above him tears in her eyes.

"Please stand up?" Alex couldn't stand to see her angel in this much distress.

"Please, I need you it's like living without the sun when you aren't here! I left you alone because they were going to kill you, it was the biggest mistake of my life please take me back?" Alex had a good idea who this 'they' was.

"Please stand up?" she asked again he obeyed but he looked unsteady on his feet.

"Please, Alex, please at least tell me you don't hate me!" Suddenly Alex was clinging to Bill's chest her arms around his neck, his around her waist.

"I could never hate you," she whispered into his ear. Bill couldn't speak words were filling his mind none of them compared to what he felt. They were oblivious to the circle around them. Tom, Casey, Asha, Allie, Gustav, Georg, Colista, and Justin all stood staring at Alex and Bill. Beyond their circle the club life went on. Alex couldn't speak either there was silence, no words were needed they had each other again… the world was okay. The world was perfect, the sun was out, or that's how it seemed. Since Asha was in this circle the peaceful moment wouldn't last. Asha walked up to Justin drink in hand.

"How long did you date Alex?" she asked the boy.

"Eight months," Justin said. Asha laughed hysterically.

"Sucks for you!" she said throwing her drink in his face. That made everyone laugh except the pair in the middle but it gave them a chance to disappear. They ran out to the car holding hands the driver looked surprised but he didn't speak he just pulled out once the two were seated in the back. Bill let his hand trail over her leg surprised the tights. He looked at her and she stared at the seat. Bill remembered the picture he'd seen and pushed her sleeves up before she could stop him. He ran his thumbs up her arms over the cuts and feeling the scars. They were worse than the picture had shown then again that was 8 months ago.

"Alex," the word was softer than a whisper. He looked up at her and he saw her gaze was even and cool she wasn't ashamed. He reached out and pulled her into his lap. He wanted to ask why she had done it but he knew why. She didn't speak she just sat there leaning into him. He looked at her she had changed so much, he still loved her, he wondered if she would ever get over the damage he had done. Suddenly Alex doubled over. "What is it?"

"I don't know probably just a cramp," she said sitting up again as Bill looked at her anxiously. Alex thought what the hell it wasn't like a menstrual cramp. That made her pause she hadn't had cramps or a period since Bill dumped her… since that night… Bill watched Alex's eyes get really wide.

"Alex what is it?" Alex looked down at herself… she couldn't be… that was eight months ago she would be ready to pop and she would have gained a lot of weight. Then the pain shot through her again.

"I think we might need to go to a hospital!" she said only barely wincing now that she was expecting the pain.

"Why?" he asked after telling the driver to head to the hospital.

"Don't freak out but I think I might be pregnant!"

"You... him?" Bill could barely stomach the idea but it was the obvious assumption seeing how she wasn't pregnant looking.

"Hell no! I never slept with anyone but you… ewwwwwwww!" She said at the thought of sleeping with Justin.

"But…"  
"Just listen to me okay?" He nodded but his face was pale. Alex slid out of the car Bill after her Bill went to the desk and rapidly told the lady there what was going on. A few seconds later Alex was taken away and Bill talked to the nurse answering as many questions as he could.

"How old is she?"

"14-15?"

"How do you know her?"

"I'm her boy friend," the nurse looked at him with raised eyebrows. Alex and him looked to be the same age but she looked way older than she was especially now. Suddenly a doctor came out and walked over to Bill his face was pale.

"Do you know anything about the cuts all over her body?"

"I know their there, but this is the first day we've been together since a… fight… eight months ago."

"So you are the father?"

"Yes," he believed Alex when she said she hadn't slept with anyone else.

"Well if you want you can come back," Bill followed the doctor back. He paused in the door way. Alex was in a hospital gown, it hid nothing the damage to her skin was glaringly obvious it made him sick to think he had anything… Everything… to do with that. He could here the doctors worrying over how many of her cuts might break open during the birthing process. They were worried if to many did she might sustain major blood loss. Alex herself was in shock. She was going to be mother in a few hours, 9 months isn't enough time to get ready for it, a few hours was brutal. Bill walked over and squeezed her hand she looked up at him her green eyes glowing with nervous excitement and joy, they were together again. Everything would be okay.

* * *

**Authoress Note**

**This might be the last chap…**

**I'll add an epilogue but you guys I think its over…**


	34. Chapter 34

All Nighters WRH Style

(You guys got lucky one more chapter)

Alex sat in the hospital bed cradling her new daughter in her arms. She knew she was lucky the baby was healthy seeing how young Alex herself was. Bill sat across the room quietly making arrangements he needed to be at his house with his family for a while. Bill smiled at that thought his family…

"What did you name her?" Casey asked from the door way. The baby was evidently a girl seeing the pink blanket which Alex detested.

"Erazabeth," Tom looked at Bill who shrugged and put on an 'it was her idea' face.

"You are so strange," Casey muttered walking over to look at the baby. She was a cute baby and yes there are ugly baby's she had a delicate look more so even than a lot of babies. Her hair was light brown that was almost equal parts red/gold/brown. Hey eyes were the deep blue that would change later in life she had a small natural pout other than that she was like most babies. Casey had confidence that the girl would be beautiful when she grew up, look at her parents. There was a silence no one was sure how to continue. There was a nock on the door and a nurse came in.

"I need to check birth certificate information," she said looking at Alex.

"Okay…" Alex didn't look up from the child in her arms Bill hung up the phone and walked over taking the baby from her and wandering around the room.

"How do you spell the mothers name?"

"A-L-E-X-Z-A-N-D-R-I-A _K-E-I-L-H-O-L-T-Z_ B-R-O-W-N" Bill looked over at the German middle name then back at his child he was enraptured.

"Spell the father's name?"

"B-I-L-L K-A-U-L-I-T-Z hyphen T-R-Ü-M-P-E-R" Alex answered for Bill smiling at him where he bounced the child gently.

"And the child?" Alex sighed she HAD to pick a long name.

"E-R-A-Z-A-B-E-T-H E-M-I-L-Y C-O-L-L-E-T-T-E K-A-U-L-I-T-Z!" she said happily finishing it in the right order with the right spelling.

"Okay that's good, are you sure you don't have parents I can contact?" She asked. Alex was very glad to be in a foreign country right now.

"Yes," she said and the nurse exited.

"You miss Collette don't you?"

"I miss both of them," Alex said as Bill sat beside her handing her the baby and wrapping his arms around them both.

"Who was Emily, you never mentioned her?"

"She was my best friend?"

"Was?"

"She left my school, she had a lot of stuff going on…"

"Why don't you call her now?"

"I can't… she died of a stress induced stroke last year," Alex stared at the blanket at her baby she was someone new now. All these old memories weren't here's the girl who died of a stress attack wasn't the girl Alex had known. She was the girl her parents made…

"Alex?" came a familiar voice from the door way Alex looked up so fast she probably got whiplash.

"DAN!" Alex was glad to have her friend here on this day in her life.

"Is that your baby?" he asked looking worried.

"Yes it is, her names, Erazabeth Emily Collette Kaulitz," Dan studied his friend for a moment he could see her exploding with sunshine as she said the last name.

"That poor kid," Dan said smirking.

"Oh be silent!" she said looking at him he saw in his eyes that he missed Collette as much as he did though he would never say it with Bill in the room.

"Of course," he said, Alex shook her head, and he is still scared of me.

"Do you want to hold her?"

"Do I want to what?" he looked panicked.

"Hold her?" Dan took a step forward the tough guy thing holding him back his sensitive side which Alex knew about wanted to hold the baby. It was the same side that made him come after her when she vanished she didn't know he had found her and been watching her. He knew she would be embarrassed. Bill took the baby from Alex and gently set her in Dan's arms. Dan look scared. Most guys did when they held babies. Alex looked at Dan. This was her new life maybe everyone she had hoped for wasn't here but she was happy…


	35. Chapter 35

All Nighters WRH Style Epilogue

(2 years later)

Alex stood in a spacious room. One side was a library the other held a desk and a smart board. Alex held the two year old Erazabeth on her hip as she wrote on the board. The girl was smallish for her age, she had her father's amber eyes, her mother's hair color only lighter, her face was neither her mother's of her fathers but a mixture of the two. She watched the board in interest though of course she understood none of the complex science her mother was working on.

"Where's Daddy?" she asked after a while.

"Daddy's at work he'll be home soon," the child nodded and went back to being interested in the brilliant colors of the smart board. They heard a car drive up and Erazabeth squealed in excitement Alex laughed and set the girl down. The front door was open but Bill opened the screen door and caught it with his hip just in time to catch the toddler who jumped on him. He swung her around as he walked into the house he let him 'pull' him to the room where Alex was finishing her work. Alex abandoned her work to give Bill a hug. He held her for a second longer than was necessary then released her turning to his daughter who was egger to tell him all about the new game she had invented. Alex laughed silently as she watched Erazabeth pull Bill up the stairs.

It was strange how different and yet similar the rock star she had fallen in love with was too the loving father and partner she loved. She went back to her work glad Bill was with Erazabeth she felt bad for not playing with her child while they were alone but she needed to finish this paper so she could finish college and get a job, not that she really needed one. Alex subconsciously rubbed her arms as she worked barely noticing the rough texture from the scars over her body they were part of her now. Even if they were apart few people knew about. Alex quickly finished her paper and ran up the stairs to the room where Bill was playing with Erazabeth she joined in. She had never had such times with her family.. she swore to herself she would never let Erazabeth feel the way she had even if it meant letting her go. She looked into her daughter's happy amber eyes and knew that wasn't happening anytime soon and for now she knew that everything was alright and that day always follows after night.

* * *

**Authoress Note**

**Well it's done **

**I can once again work on my other stuff**

**I encourage you to look at it**

**And there's always my fictionpress**

**Check it out**

**Ima Sexy Skittle**

**AND those of you who remember that**

**I DID actually say that**


End file.
